Taking Big Steps
by shoot-for-the-stars845
Summary: A welsh girl, Alma Pierce, was sent to live at the Professor's mansion at age 12 during the war. The Pevensies resided there too. Together, the five children went out on an adventure to save the land of Narnia and fulfill the prophecy. "Two Sons of Adam, and Three Daughter's of Eve, must take big steps and defeat the Evil Queen." (Eventual EdmundxOC) (Wholesome story of friendship)
1. Chapter 1: The Pevensies

**Author's Note: I am a college freshman, so hopefully my plans for this story doesn't get foiled by the inevitability that my classes will screw my life.**

**Ages for the story are going to follow the movie ages, which I believe that is**

**Peter: 15**

**Susan: 14**

**Edmund: 12**

**Alma: 12**

**Lucy: 10**

**So for the OC of this story, her name is Alma Pierce, and she is from Wales. I made her of Irish decent and used Sarah Bolger as her appearance from when the actress was a child. I am also rating this story T, mostly because of the action involved in the movies and the original story. I don't plan on making this inappropriate for the character's ages whatsoever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters. The rights to these characters and overall plot belong to C.S. Lewis. However, I do plan on making the story my own, while still remaining true to the plot and intention of the author. Enjoy :)**

* * *

During the second World War, a family of four were taken from their homes and placed in the country for safe keeping. Many families were separated due to the trauma and devastation. The Pevensie children were well informed of the arrangement of their relocation. As soon as possible, the tiny and distressed family were moved to the quaint mansion in the countryside.

However, they were not aware of the little twelve year old Welsh girl who was already sent.

While uncommon, it was known that depending on the size and resources of the house, more than one set of children could be sent to the same home. And Alma Pierce was one of those cases. Either because of her being an only child, or because of the distance relation to the Professor. Regardless, Alma had arrived only one day before the Pevensies did, and boy was she excited for the company.

Alma had been doodling in a notebook given to her by Mrs. Macready when the four children finally got to the house. There was light coming from the window of the sitting room she was in, and the girl had just pulled her brown hair neatly into a tight bun atop of her head when she glanced out the window and saw the little wagon pulled by the horses.

Immediate excitement rushed through her stomach, as she hopefully would have some new friends to play with during her time here at the manor. Alma was known for being a little mature for her age. She was intellectual but still managed to maintain her childish charm. Praised in school for always being pleasant, she hoped she would be able to impress the children coming in.

She didn't know much about the four, only recalling their family name. Pevensie.

There was a distant chatter coming from Mrs. Macready, the strict older woman who accompanied the Professor in his studies. The woman lived here, and while Alma knows she doesn't mean it, Mrs. Macready sucks all the fun out of a nice sunny day.

The group was approaching the room in which Alma occupied, and she felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach as she knew she would be meeting the new people. Brushing away any fly aways on top of her head, and fixing the little clip she always put in her hair, she stood up, closing the sketchbook shut. At one last attempt, she tried smoothing down her skirt, hoping to make the best first impression possible.

Then, there was an approaching herd of footsteps, and soon enough, Mrs. Macready appeared, followed by four children. The tallest boy led the lot, standing as tall as the woman, herself, and sporting an interesting combination of golden brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. He had a soft complexion, and a stern expression. Alma could tell he was the oldest by the way he carried himself compared to the rest of the group. Upon spotting her, the boy gave a polite smile. Alma gave a little nod in return.

The next child to come in was a girl, a little bit shorter than her brother, and almost completely opposite in appearance. She looked very mature, and very sophisticated, with dark brown hair, coming down to the top of her chest. Her eyes were the same type of blue as her brother's, though, a bit lighter. She was so fair skinned, and very pretty. Her lips were a dark blush, matching the natural color in her cheeks.

Third, there was another boy, looking very grumpy, and very tired, definitely similar in age to Alma. He was the most opposite of them all. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Matching his sister's pale complexion, Alma thought this boy was also very stern looking.

Last, but not least, the smallest child. A girl. She had very short hair, matching the golden brown of her oldest brother. Also sharing the same dark blue eyes as him, as well. She was extremely smiley, giving Alma hope that she might make a friend in this very interesting group of siblings.

There was a little pause of silence, as the four siblings studied the mysterious girl standing so proper in the sitting room. Mrs. Macready was the first one break that.

"Let's get these introductions over with, shall we?" She announced, grabbing the five's attention. "Pevensies, this is Miss Pierce. Miss Pierce, the Pevensies."

Alma could almost chuckle at how impersonal those introductions turned out. She hoped the woman would leave soon so they can get to know each other properly.

"You will be in the East Wing, along with Miss Pierce. Girls, you will room together, and boys will room together right across the hall." Mrs. Macready addressed Alma with the last formality. "Please show the Pevensies where their rooms are. Dinner will be at 6 o'clock _sharp_." With that, the woman cordially left the room.

With no more adults in their presence, all the kids let out an audible breath.

With another quiet minute of silence, the oldest boy was the first to speak. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Pierce. My name is Peter." He walked over to the girl, reaching out a very welcoming hand.

Alma smiled, happily shaking it. "Very nice to meet you, Peter Pevensie. I am Alma."

The youngest beamed brightly at the Welsh girl. "That's a very pretty name!" She exclaimed. "I'm Lucy." When the little one flashed her teeth in a wide smile, Alma could count 3 teeth missing. The two girls shook hands, exchanging big smiles towards each other.

"I'm Susan." The second oldest said, following suit of her other two siblings. "Very nice to meet you, Alma. Is that an Irish name?"

The girl nodded. "My father is Irish. My mother is Welsh." She explained.

"Very nice, I can see a bit of both."

Alma then looked at the remaining sibling, who seemed to be looking everywhere else but her. His eyes were fixed at the couch by the window when Peter finally noticed his brother's silence. "Ed, introduce yourself to Alma." He said as serious as if 'Ed' was his son and not his brother.

The dark haired boy glared at Peter, but didn't argue. "I'm Edmund." He looked at Alma briefly, straight faced and irritable.

Peter didn't seem to be in the mood to fight, however, so the five moved on.

"Would you guys like to see your rooms?" Alma asked, trying to cut the tense, awkward air between them.

"Yes please." Susan said, yawning at the thought of a bed.

Alma smiled, nodding and motioning for the four to follow her. On the way, Lucy Pevensie raced to the front to walk with her, while Peter, Susan, and Edmund followed behind loosely.

"Are your parents in the war too?" Lucy asked, and Alma saw the curious smile she had on her face.

"My dad, yes. My mom is still home." She answered simply. "What about you?"

"My dad is in the war too!" Lucy said, her smile faltering a little, but still bright nonetheless. "I miss my mom already." She admitted.

"Same here. It's been just me and my mom since the war started." Alma replied.

They walked a bit further into the mansion in a comfortable silence. However, Lucy seemed to be unsatisfied with the lack of conversation. "You have a funny accent, do you know that?"

Alma giggled, but Peter and Susan didn't seem to find it that funny. "Lucy! You can't say that to people." Susan scolded.

"Yeah, Lucy, Alma's accent is perfectly normal." Peter added.

"I don't mind, really!" Alma said, shooting the three a smile. "I have been told even in Wales that I have a funny accent. It's a mix of Welsh and Irish, isn't it?" She explained, pondering. "Anyways, I think the four of you have funny accents." She teased.

Lucy gave a fake pout. "I think we talk perfectly normal." Even with the false attitude, her little smile peaked through every time.

Susan chuckled, enjoying the banter now. "Well, actually," She started.

"Ugh, don't even start." Edmund said from the back, knowing perfectly well that Susan will begin sharing knowledge she read from some type of book.

Susan just ignored her brother, continuing with a twinkle in her eye. "Everybody has an accent. Our brains don't register our own. Technically, me and my siblings have a very colored way of speaking, with little jumps at the end of our sentences that make them emotive." Alma looked back as she was walking, always interested in new information. "Alma, being a mix of Welsh and Irish, has a very mixed accent. She has the typical rhythmic way of speaking, with different stresses on different syllables, with hints of the Irish sing-songy elements."

Edmund groaned from behind the group. "You really have to show off everywhere we go, don't you?" It wasn't meant to be a question.

"That's enough, Ed." Peter said.

There was a hint of red mixing with the pink of Susan's cheeks. Alma could tell she was a little bit embarrassed. "I rather enjoy fun facts. I don't think you're showing off at all. Sharing information is how people get to know each other." She said, giving Susan a smile. "Plus, I found that extremely interesting. I'd never thought of my accent like that."

Susan raised the corners of her lips in a smile. "Well, I have some cultural books in my luggage if you ever want to go through them with me." She offered.

"That sounds amazing!" Alma said with a little excitement. "The Professor also has an amazing collection of books that I'm sure he wouldn't mind us reading."

Lucy seemed quite bored with the conversation, her smile dimming as the two girls talked about things she didn't really understand. Alma did catch on to this, also noticing the dull looks on the two boy's faces.

"Also, I explored a bit around the manor. There are so many rooms to go into, and the yard is enormous." She informed them. "There are so many things to do here. We can probably get a few rounds of hide and seek in that would be challenging enough to keep it interesting."

That caught everyone's attention. Lucy, the most excited, let out a high pitch squeal. "Oh, I just love hide and seek! That's my favorite game." She turned to her brother, grabbing his hand, "Peter, can we please play that tomorrow? Maybe in the yard?"

Peter gave her a fond look, swinging her hand around gently. "We'll see, Luce."

Finally the five arrived at the rooms they would be staying at. Splitting up, the boys went into one room and the girls in another. Alma showed Lucy and Susan their bed, a full size right next to the little twin against the wall.

"I will obviously take the twin size, and you two get the queen." Alma said, going over to her bed that was in the corner. Her stuff was already unpacked from her arrival yesterday, and on top of the pillows was a little blue bear with two black hearts for the eyes and one for the nose. There was a thin line for the mouth, and a fuzzy outer layer of the animal.

Lucy, upon seeing this bear, immediately fell in love. "Wow, that bear is so pretty, Alma." She exclaimed. Then the little girl reached into her suitcase and pulled out a bear of her own. It was just a plain brown teddy bear with warn out button eyes. "Way prettier than mine." She said, a little defeated by that.

Alma shook her head, walking over to the girl and inspecting the doll. "Not at all. This bear is very charming." She said, hoping to cheer the girl up. "Would you like me to dress it for you?" She asked.

Lucy tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

The other girl gave a secretive smile and went over to the draw next to her bed. She rummaged through the top shelf, and pulled out a burlap sack full of little items. "Come over here!" She invited Lucy over to where she was standing, already beginning to pour the items out of her sack. It was full of sewing supplies, buttons of different shapes and colors, and bows and ribbons of all sorts.

"Oh wow." Lucy said, looking over the different sights with curiosity. "You know how to sew?" She asked. Alma nodded.

Susan also had stopped what she was doing, stepping away from hers and Lucy's things that she was beginning to unpack to check out the items in Alma's possession. "Oh how neat! Can you teach me how to sew?" She inquired. "Mother was going to teach me but in spite of everything that happened there didn't seem to be time."

Alma nodded once again. "Of course! You can help me decorate Lucy's bear if you would like." She stated, but looked to Lucy with a smile, "Only if that's okay with you."

Lucy gave a girlish giggle. "Yes please!" She rummaged through the ribbons and bows. "Can you make the colors yellow? I love yellow."

"Anything you want! I have plenty of ribbon. Making things is one of my favorite things to do." She informed them. "I used to make all sorts of things at home for my mother. She taught me how to rug-hook, crochet, sew, knit, and even taught me how to make bracelets." Alma stood a bit taller when telling the girls this. She was very proud of her knowledge in making little household things.

Susan seemed the most impressed. "Oh wow, what else do you know how to do?"

"Household wise?" Alma asked. Susan nodded. "Well, my father tried to teach me how to cook, but nothing I made ever turned out right. The only thing I know how to really do is this."

"Oh! Well you have to try Susan's cooking, then." Lucy said. "She's better than our mother! She can make anything. Susan also makes the best pies. Edmund seems to really like cooking too, but don't tell him I told you."

"That's exciting! Perhaps Susan can teach me how to bake and we can eat the treats while we fix up your bear." Alma proposed.

Then, there was the start of a girly little bond between the Pevensie sisters and Alma Pierce.

* * *

Over the course of dinner and washing periods, Alma decided she really enjoyed the Pevensie's company. She couldn't have possibly gotten a better family sent here with her on this trip. Lucy claimed the spot next to Alma for every meal that would happen until they left, and Susan claimed the spot right across. The two girls loved to share with their brothers the talent Alma has with a needle and a thread. Peter seemed quite interested in the way she grew up, asking her many questions through the meal. Thankfully Mrs. Macready and the Professor seemed to eat in another room in the mansion, so meal time was another great opportunity for the children to get to know each other.

The only person who stayed relatively quiet during this time was Edmund. Alma found herself looking over at the boy many times, as he picked at his food and teased Lucy with little looks and comments. Lucy didn't seem bothered, telling the other girl that this is a regular part of their relationship. However, even though Edmund's disconnect from the conversation seemed normal to the other siblings, Alma was determined to grab his interest like she did with the others.

"Edmund, what do you like to do?" She asked, catching his glance. Her blue eyes met chocolate brown.

He shrugged, not really involved in the question. However, upon looking at his siblings judgmental glances at his introverted nature, he sighed and gave in. "I don't really know. I like the outdoors." He said, mumbling for the most part, but Alma didn't mind.

"Do you play any sports?" She tried to keep it going, hoping they find something in common. She wasn't a very active child, but her and her cousins always play a little football back and forth.

"Baseball is pretty fun, I guess." He said, avoiding eye contact by twirling his fork in the pasta in front of him.

Lucy decided to help her brother out. "He's really good. He was on the team at his school." Edmund glared at her for the comment.

"Not a big deal though. When dad went to war, we weren't allowed to have fun anymore." He said, shooting a bitter look at his two older siblings. They both ignored it.

Alma crinkled her nose. "We'll have fun here, though." She tried.

"Yeah, maybe for five minutes." Edmund said. The lack of interest really started to get to her, as she wasn't used to people not really liking her.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked, letting a little bit of attitude sneak into her voice. "I'm trying to get to know you, and you seem to want the opposite."

Edmund furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to wait for the war to end and for my dad to come and get me." He looked up at her, cheeks getting flushed. Alma shook her head.

"Maybe you should make the best out of a bad situation." She could feel her heart racing, realizing that the eyes of the other siblings were all on the two of them.

"There is no making the best out of this. We are hundreds of miles from our parents and stuck here at a grouchy old man's house. I just want to go home." He said, shooting a glare at girl who doesn't seem to quit.

That's when Alma had enough. She returned the negative glare and took a breath. "You don't think I want to go home too?" Her voice was getting louder, and her face felt hot. "I, for one, personally don't want to dwell on things I can't change right now. Maybe you should try it."

Edmund only rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. He pushed his chair back in and looked at Peter. "I'm going to wash up. If that's okay with you, Your Majesty." His voice had big drops of sarcasm in it.

Peter gave him a sneer. "Whatever you want, Ed. You can't seem to interact like a normal person, anyway." He replied, keeping relatively calm.

The younger boy stalked off into the direction of the rooms without another word. There was only one last glance at Alma, a look she couldn't quite put her finger on.

When the boy was out of sight, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at the siblings. "I'm so sorry for that. I don't usually act out like that. It was quite rude of me to raise my voice at your brother." She knew her cheeks must be red with embarrassment of her behavior.

Peter only laughed. "Don't sweat it." He started. "The little weasel deserves it sometimes." Alma felt a bit better knowing the oldest didn't think it too serious.

Susan also joined in. "He'll get over it. We've been trying to tell him the same thing." The children finished their food rather quickly after that, all returning to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Lucy was already tucked into bed, getting ready for her first sleep in an unfamiliar place. Susan was still in the bathroom freshening up, and Alma sat quietly on her bed, looking at the direction of the room where the boys were. She knew they would all come in before bed, and she dreaded seeing Edmund again.

"I know what you're thinking." Lucy looked at the spot on the wall where Alma was staring. The girl looked at the young Pevensie who waited patiently for her siblings. "It must be confusing the way we all treat him."

Alma nodded, definitely noticing the tension between the three of them and Edmund.

"He wasn't always like that. I guess he's still upset that father went to the war and left us." She played with the ear of her teddy bear. "We all miss him so much, but Edmund takes it the hardest. He always looked up to our dad. So when he left, Edmund became irritable." She giggled. "Especially since Peter decided to try to take up the mantle of 'man of the house.' But we all love him, even though Susan and Peter are a little hard on him."

Alma understood for the most part where Edmund is coming from. It was a little hard at first when her father left. She was very close with the both of her parents. "I get that." She thought back to her little quarrel with Edmund. "I feel a little bad for yelling at him though."

"Don't. He'll seriously get over it." Lucy assured her. They exchanged a smile.

After a while, Susan came back into the room, followed by Peter, who both stood at the edge of the bed next to Lucy, and Edmund, who chose to sit on the arm chair by the door.

Peter and Susan tended to their youngest sibling, tucking her in more, and making sure she's warm enough. Lucy, however, didn't seem completely convinced by the bed she was now gonna have to sleep in. "The sheets feel scratchy." She pointed out, making a look of distaste.

"Wars don't last forever, you know?" Susan said, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be home soon."

A part of Alma also felt comfort from those words. Even though she was content with sharing this house with the Pevensie children at the moment, she knew she would grow to miss the familiar walls of her house in Wales more and more.

"If home's still there." Edmund peeped up from the armchair, getting disapproving looks from both Susan and Peter.

Lucy didn't seem to mind, however the oldest girl still showed her distaste for the comment. "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, standing up and walking towards the door. He cracked a smirk though and before he left said, "Yes, Mom." He ran out strategically as Peter called out after him in annoyance.

"Come on, Luce, you heard Alma earlier, and you saw the outside. This place is huge." He gave a warm smile and exaggerated arm movements to symbolize the severity of his words. Lucy giggled appreciatively. "We can do _whatever_ we want here! You'll see, tomorrow will be better."

After the promise, the boy walked out the room, surely going to scold Edmund before surrendering to bed, himself. That only left the girls, all in their selected beds for the night. Susan was snuggled closely with her younger sister.

"We are going to have fun tomorrow, right?" Lucy asked her sleepy sister for clarification. She also shot a look at Alma, expecting an answer from the two.

"Of course, Lucy." Susan assured, Alma nodding in agreement. With that, the three turned off their lights and let sleep overtake them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wardrobe

The sound of rain pattering against the window plagued the ears of the poor children. Peter's promise of fun and adventure the night before went a little unheard by the rest of the world. As a result, the Pevensie siblings and Alma Pierce were stuck indoors, doing anything that seemed better than nothing inside the sitting room of the Professor's manor. It was only the second day here for the Pevensies, and while they tried to have hope, Alma could tell they weren't getting the best impression of how their time here would be.

"Gastrovascular." Susan tried her best to entertain the lot, coming up with a quick game of 'guess the word from the dictionary.' This wasn't sitting well with the rest of the children. Not even Alma, with her love of information and books could pretend to have any interest in this game. She sat legs crossed on the arm chair, a pillow on her lap to remain lady-like in her grey skirt. She hadn't even known of the weather when she picked her outfit, but with current knowledge, a grey skirt and white button up seemed like the best option of the day. Her dull attire matched her feelings of their situation.

Susan, despite knowing her siblings and the girl's disinterest, continued to attempt the game. "Come on, Peter. Gas-stro-vas-cu-lar."

The eldest brother let out a light sigh. He was laying on his back next to the coffee table on the floor, a pillow shading his face from the light of the room. Hearing his sister, he removed the pillow and propped himself on his side using his right arm to face her. "Is it latin?" He asked, monotone.

"Yes..." Susan motioned with her arms to Peter. Her brother was shocked at how she could possibly think he would know the answer.

Edmund, juggling a ball between his hands on the couch next to his sister, spoke up, typical snark in his voice. "Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" He sneered.

Throwing her arms in the air in defeat, Susan gave up.

Alma gave her an apologetic smile, but she knew it was no use because Susan was well aware of her disconnect from the game. Lucy was the only one still in a relatively good mood, even after her initial disappointment in the forecast for today. She had been drawing pictures in the foggy window when she realized this game had finally died out. Jumping at the opportunity, her chipper voice caught everyone's attention.

"We could play hide and seek?"

Alma perked up at the idea, already being excited to potentially play that game. "Oh please!" She joined in. Even Edmund looked a little intrigued.

Peter looked at Susan carefully. "But we're already having so much fun." Sarcasm poured from his words, causing Susan to give a typically annoyed look at her brother.

"Please, please, please, please," Lucy went on and on with the 'please' until finally the four bored children heard the surrendering counting of the oldest boy.

Alma jumped to her feet immediately, carefully putting the pillow back onto the armchair before running out of the room, following the rest of the siblings. She tried her luck with fitting in a cupboard at first, however, no matter what she did, the door wouldn't close all the way. Then she ran to a small room with a window and saw the large curtains. Sprinting to the thickest looking one, she drew it back and slid in, bumping into a warm body on the way.

She let out a gasp only to see Edmund with wide startled eyes. Immediately he groaned quietly and whispered, "No not you too! I already kicked Lucy out."

However, Alma was already set on staying in the spot, shushing him harshly. "It's too late, he'll finish and find me before I get to the next spot."

Edmund allowed it, angling his body so he wasn't facing her directly, making himself as skinny as possible to avoid making a bulge in the curtain. Alma followed his example, getting comfortable.

They had enough room for the both of them, as they were both relatively small, and the only thing that touched were their arms. Alma tried not to let it bother her, as she remembered the night before with their little bicker. However, as the seconds passed, it felt like a lifetime with the two of them sharing a space. Alma could almost feel her cheeks flushing until-

"I'm back! I'm back!" Lucy's small, excited voice filled the whole room. "It's okay! I'm alright!"

Alma and Edmund could hear her approaching the little hallway they were in, and both of them tensed up. Peter in the sitting room, had finished counting. Alma looked to Edmund with a concerned look and Edmund got the hint.

"Shh!" He snapped at Lucy, peeking his head from the curtain slightly. "He's coming."

Just as he finished what he was saying, sure enough, Peter Pevensie walked into the area, looking just as confused as everyone was feeling. "You know, I don't think the two of you have quite gotten the rules of the game." Alma took this opportunity to make her presence known as well, understanding that Lucy wasn't in the mindset to play. "Oh... The three of you, then?" Peter finished.

Lucy was the only one not understanding what was going on. "But weren't you all wondering where I was?" On the other hand, Alma started to think maybe Edmund, Peter, and her were the ones confused.

"That's the point!" Edmund's cheeks were red with frustration. "That's why he was seeking you!"

Alma looked over to see Susan walking in, a puzzled look on her face. "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said, not taking his eyes off of Lucy.

The little girl looked at everyone in the room, especially Alma, begging her to believe what she was saying. "I've been gone for hours."

* * *

Peter and Susan cautiously walked into the wardrobe, unsure of what exactly they would find. Edmund and Alma went to the other side, checking to see that the wardrobe wasn't connected to the wall. Alma scratched the top of her head. "I don't get it." She admitted, looking at Lucy for a little help.

The little girl was distressed.

Susan walked out of the wardrobe, looking at everyone in the room. Peter followed. "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She said.

Lucy looked at her older brother for support. He only sighed, saying with a gentle voice, "One game at a time, Lu." He went over to her and rubbed her shoulder. "We don't all have your imagination."

"But I wasn't imagining it!" She pleaded. "I wouldn't lie about this!"

"I believe you." Alma's head shot to look at Edmund. She knew immediately this was going to end horribly.

"You do?" Lucy's expression lightened a little.

"Well, yah! Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the cupboard?" He laughed at his own joke.

Alma couldn't believe he said that, seeing Lucy become visibly defeated. Peter noticed too, getting angry at his brother. "That is enough!" He turned to face Edmund. "Why can't you ever just stop it? You always just make things worse. Grow up!"

Alma looked back and forth at the two, seeing Edmund become furious. The outburst that came out of the boy was enough to make her jump. "Shut up! You think you're dad but you're NOT." He stormed out the room without another word. Alma almost felt sorry for him. Remembering what Lucy said about him and his dad, she knew he lashed out so much because he missed him.

Susan was extremely annoyed now, stomping towards the door, saying, "Well, that was nicely handled."

Now it was just Alma, Lucy, and Peter, and the Welsh girl felt extremely out of place being in that situation. She brushed her hand against Lucy's shoulder comfortingly on the way out and gave Peter a small smile.

When she finally got out of their business, she went back into the sitting room where it began. Unfortunately, Edmund was already in there, curled up in the chair Alma had originally been sitting in, head against his knees. He heard her immediately, shooting his head up and wiping what she knew were tears off of his cheek.

"What?" He said, completely not in the mood. "You come to yell at me too?"

Alma shook her head. She quietly walked over to the couch, moving the dictionary from the spot Susan was sitting at and taking that seat. "No. I just thought maybe no one else was in here." She admitted.

"Well I'm in here."

She moved as if she were about to leave. "I'll go, then."

Edmund stopped her. "You're fine. I will just go." He sighed and stood up from his seat.

Alma looked at him slowly stretch and start to walk off. "Hey." She caught his attention. "Why do you do that?" Her voice was gentle and calm, hopefully showing Edmund that she meant no conflict.

"Do what?"

"Make jokes that you know your siblings don't like?"

It was a simple question, and thankfully Edmund seemed all fought out for the day. He shrugged his shoulders, retaking his seat at the armchair. "They just make me so angry." He said quietly. The two stared for a second, but both quickly looked away.

"What do you mean?" Alma said, occupying her eyes with a piece of thread sticking out of the hem of her skirt.

Edmund didn't answer at first, and the girl almost thought he never would. After a short pregnant pause, there was finally an answer. "I guess it's because they all forgot about our dad."

Alma's eyes found the top of Edmund's head. She studied him from his hair to his face, noticing right now how tired the boy really is.

"Peter was so quick to become the 'man of the house,' and my sister pretends he was never there in the first place. The only person who really misses him is Lucy, but even then, she doesn't really understand."

The girl was surprised he was telling her this. She guessed he must've kept this in for so long that he just had to tell someone. She was determined to show him any support he needed.

"So I guess I just want to rile them up, hoping maybe they'll just realize. They never do." Edmund took a breath, and then looked up, meeting the piercing blue eyes of the girl. He sent her a little smile. "I don't mean to be so rude, you know?" He chuckled lightly to himself. "You wanted to be my friend and I was just so mean."

"It's okay." She assured him, flashing a smile. "I get it."

He nodded to her. They spent the rest of the time there in silence.

* * *

Alma had a dreamless sleep that night. It was almost peaceful, until-

"Peter, Peter! Wake up, it's there, it's really there!" Lucy's voice came from across the hall, shaking Alma out of her slumber. She sat up in bed, looking over at Susan to see the same thing. They both flickered on a light and looked at each other.

"What now?" Susan asked, exhausted.

Alma only shrugged, jumping out of bed to see. Cold air brushed her bare legs. She only had a light pink night gown on.

"Narnia! It's all there, in the wardrobe like I said." Alma was greeted with the sight of Lucy crossing her arms, proud of herself at the moment for another adventure in the mysterious land. Edmund was sat on his bed, quiet.

Susan came in right behind, Alma. "Aw, Lucy you've been dreaming."

"No I wasn't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" She beamed brightly. "This time, Edmund went too!"

The room looked at Edmund. He looked calm sitting on his bed, but his eyes widened at the sudden attention. Alma quietly prayed that he kept his mouth shut, for the sake of the peace. She didn't forget about what he told her earlier in the sitting room. His quick glance at her said that he was thinking the same thing.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked, hesitatingly.

Lucy didn't let the boy answer, inputting, "Well, he didn't actually go with me." She seemed like she was going to continue until she stopped and turned to her brother. "What were you doing, Edmund?"

Alma looked expectantly at the boy, hoping he'd say something helpful rather than hurtful.

He looked as though he could do both. Ultimately, he followed his old ways. "I-" He paused. "I was just playing along. You know how little children are these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." He ended with a smug smile, looking at Peter.

The reaction was just about as anyone thought. Lucy burst into tears, running out of the room, followed by Peter who hit Edmund on the head on his way out.

Susan also gave Edmund a disapproving look, and followed her brother, giving Alma a small smile before she left.

Then the two twelve year olds were the only ones left over. Alma just crossed her arms, looking at the boy. She waited for him to speak first.

He only stared at her for a few seconds, before finally saying, "Well, you don't believe her either!"

His tone was defensive, as if he knew what she was thinking. Alma only shook her head. "Of course I don't. But she is your sister, Edmund." Those were the only words she said before turning around and heading back into her room. To say she was tired was an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3: Narnia

**Author's Note: I am just trying my best to punch out these updates quickly so this story doesn't end up having long periods of time between updates, cause then I will just lose all interest in it haha. So be sure to check back for updates :)**

* * *

"Peter winds up!" The golden haired boy dramatically lifted the cricket ball, aiming it at Edmund. "Goes for the bowl." He tosses the ball at the younger boy, hitting him right in the hip, causing the dark haired boy to let out a cry in pain, glaring strongly at his brother. Peter only laughed playfully. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream." He smirked.

Edmund however, wasn't too fond of that pet name. The children had taken advantage of the clear weather in the next day. Susan, Edmund and Peter had taken up playing baseball with the cricket set. Peter pitches, Edmund bats, and Susan is the score keeper/ball catcher. Once in a while, Peter and Edmund would switch, but mostly that routine remained constant.

A few feet away, Alma was in the grass with Lucy, teaching her how to make grass bracelets and flower crowns. They paid little attention to the other siblings. Alma's main goal was to make the girl feel better after the awkward fight she had witnessed between the four Pevensies. The girl was only ten, Alma thought. It was perfectly natural for little girls to have a vivid imagination, feeling almost real.

"Can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Edmund suggested, being a sore loser at the fact that he was losing to his older brother.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I thought you said it was a kid's game."

Susan also denied her brother, standing up from her crouched position. "Besides, Ed. We can all use the fresh air." The older sister snuck a glance at Lucy, shooting a smile at Alma when their gazes met.

"Not like there's air inside." Edmund huffed, gently swinging the bat.

Peter changed the subject, standing his ground on staying outside. "You ready?"

Edmund said nothing, only preparing the bat, bringing it up behind his head, keeping all eyes on Peter. When the ball was finally thrown, Edmund whacked it good, sending it flying.

Alma looked up to watch, and in horror saw the ball fly straight towards the manor. She didn't even have time to gasp before the sound of a window in the upstairs breaking. Crashes and clangs came from the room the ball landed in.

The five looked at each other grimly, all thinking the same thing. Alma jumped to her feet, brushing off her dark red dress, and kicking some grass off of her black mary janes. She helped Lucy up and the children ran into the house.

Getting into the room where the crashes had occurred, they were horrified to find the window broken, glass everywhere, and a suit of armor knocked to pieces around them.

"Well done, Ed." Peter looked pale.

Edmund, equally as nervous, replied, "You bowled it."

They all exchanged looks. Alma turned towards the approaching sound of footsteps coming towards them. She tapped Susan's shoulder, paralyzed with fear. Susan was quick to understand. "The Macready."

Peter's head shot towards the direction it was coming from. He seemed to think a minute. Debating on taking the blame, or running away. Ultimately, he decided the latter. "Run."

Then the five children bolted towards any direction that wasn't the strict older woman. They went down many hallways together, Alma holding Lucy and Susan's hands to keep together. Everywhere they went, it seemed like Macready was one step ahead of them.

Lucy took the lead, trying to open a door in one of the halls, seeing it locked. Finally she looked towards the next door, taking a breath and deciding to open it. None of the others realized what room it was until they saw the big wardrobe at the other end of the bare room.

Alma felt butterflies, and she looked over to Edmund to see him grow completely flushed. Peter and Susan looked the most hesitant, knowing all too well what wardrobe that was.

Edmund took the first steps, rushing to the wardrobe and opening it up. "Come on, guys!" He stepped up into it.

"You have got to be kidding." Susan said, giving a look of disapproval to her brother.

Alma was thinking it might be best to find another spot, seeing Lucy start to look longingly towards the wooden wardrobe. There wasn't any time to run the other direction, however, as loud footsteps grew louder by the second.

Peter ran towards the wardrobe, holding it open and beckoning everyone in. "Go!" He helped Lucy into it, shoving Edmund farther in and finally Susan and Alma.

Then the five were submerged among coats, moving back more and more, waiting for the feeling of the back of the wardrobe. Alma was the first to notice it never came. Susan, Edmund, and Peter were all yelling at each other, saying little 'ows' and 'stop that.' Alma, however, decided to turn around, seeing Lucy standing in the middle of white. Alma pushed her way through the coats, stepping through snow, dirt, and feeling prickly bristles touch the bare skin of her arm.

Finally, it became clear what was happening to her, as she stepped out into the cold air, finding her spot in front of Lucy, staring her down. She didn't realize her mouth was hung open until she tried to speak. "I-"

"Ow!" Susan's voice broke her daze, and Alma whipped her head to see both Susan and Peter on their backs on the snow, Edmund standing in the divide of the wardrobe and the wood.

The two oldest siblings had the strongest reaction of all, looking at each other than the white surrounding them. Jumping to their feet, Peter was the first to reach his hand out and feel a tree that was right next to him.

Peter, realizing him and his sister's mistake, turned to Lucy, looking at her with matching wide eyes as Alma's. The little girl held no ill feelings toward her siblings and her friend, only smirking at her older brother. "Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination."

The older boy relaxed a bit, knowing his sister was not angry. "I don't suppose a 'sorry' would suffice?"

"No it wouldn't." Lucy bent over, quickly grabbing a ball of snow. "This might!" She chucked it, hitting her brother on his chest.

That's when chaos began. Alma let herself finally relax, bending over and preparing herself with snowballs. The girl wasn't quite quick enough, being hit with at least three coming from different directions. She laughed, throwing them aimlessly at the four Pevensies, one of them missing and hitting a tree behind Susan.

The fun they had was intoxicating, and lasted a bit until Peter decided to throw one at Edmund, causing the younger boy to yelp. "Ow! Stop it." He whined.

The group fell silent, looking at the boy standing off glaring at all of them. A wave of realization washed over them, as they all remembered the events of last night.

"You little liar!" Peter gave him a dark look.

Edmund put his hands up in defense. "You guys all didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter waited for his brother. Edmund just stared at Lucy, cheeks growing more red, if possible. Peter took a threatening step forward. "Say you're sorry!"

Edmund backed up. "Fine!" He looked at Lucy, a low dim in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Alma looked at Lucy, relieved to see the girl still in her bouncy and positive nature. She merely gave Edmund a smug look. "That's alright, Ed. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund couldn't stop the small smile appearing on his lips. "Ha-ha. Very funny." He muttered, looking towards the ground.

The siblings then decided what they should do with their current knowledge of the wood in the wardrobe. Alma, however, couldn't quite grasp her surroundings. Narnia turned out to be real, and she was still very much in shock. She had decided that she honestly must be dreaming. Things like this aren't supposed to be real.

She tried to remember what Lucy had told them about the land. There was definitely a faun (or was it a centaur?) somewhere in the mix of the stories. There was also a description of an Evil Snow Queen, and talking trees.

The girl felt silly for doing this, but she couldn't help but grow curious. She strayed a little away from the deliberating group, just to step over to a tree a few feet away. She pressed her ear to it, wondering if she could hear anything.

Not much came from the dull wood, but Alma could've sworn she heard giggling. Peter was the one who finally brought her attention back to reality. "Here you are!" He walked over to her, handing her a white fluffy fur coat. He could tell by her puzzled look that she needed explaining. "If that's okay with you, we decided to go see Mr. Tumnus." Seeing more confusion, he added, "The faun."

Alma bit her lip, raising her eyebrows at the idea. She had begun to finally feel the cold air around her, gladly taking the coat. However, she was not sure how she felt about wandering off into these woods. She had so many butterflies at the idea. She looked at the other children for help. Edmund seemed in a bad mood, but still compliant with the plan. Susan also had reluctance but ultimately, Alma could tell she was a bit excited too. Finally, when looking at Lucy, she realized just how important this really was.

"Well." Alma started, taking her hair down from the tight pony tail it was in and putting the ribbon in the pocket of her coat, "I'm already convinced this is a dream, so why not?"

Peter only laughed at that, then motioned for Lucy to lead the way.

* * *

Alma was still so intrigued by all the sights before her, wondering if this might actually be real life. Surely she would've woken up by now? Plus she has never remembered feeling temperature in her dreams before.

Lucy was going on and on about the faun, Mr. Tumnus. The five children passed a lit lamp post, very out of place from the rest of the wood, and the youngest explained that this is where she had met her friend, Mr. Tumnus.

"He was so scared when he saw me! I thought he was going to run away." She giggled to herself, dragging along Peter and Susan. Edmund fell back along with Alma. The girl was taking in the views. She eyed the lamp post, deciding to tie her ribbon on it before they went away.

She looked over at Edmund, seeing him looking around skittishly. "Are you okay?" She asked. Alma was aware that Edmund had been in Narnia before, keeping it a secret from the rest of them. She wondered what he had seen when he was in here to cause him to be so nervous.

The boy only shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just cold." He stated, hoping the girl would soon drop it.

Alma got the hint, choosing to let Edmund have a little space. She decided to just take in and enjoy the view of the white fluffy scenery around her. She looked up at the others, a small smile on her lips with how excited Lucy was almost skipping around in the snow. The snow almost reached mid calf on everybody. It was a little difficult trudging through, and Alma wished that this magical land would have given her a heads up on bringing boots. Maybe dressing in something a bit warmer.

She had quickly regret her decision for the classic red dress that reached only her knees. The mary janes were doing almost nothing to protect her feet from the chilling cold. Still, Alma was following along with the siblings. Nerves stretched across her stomach for the lack of knowledge of the land she was in, but her innate curiosity led her to blindly following Lucy.

"You guys will absolutely love Mr. Tumnus. He is so lovely." Lucy's little bob bounced with energy as she led us to a little grove in the mountain ahead. "He'll most likely start a fire, serve crumpets, and tea! Oh, and..." The little girl stopped right in her tracks upon reaching what seemed to be the destination. Alma looked ahead to see what caused the girl to end her thought so abruptly. As the children had gotten closer to the house of Mr. Tumnus, everyone got an ill feeling.

Alma noticed the door immediately. Hung off it's hinges, tracks leading frantically towards the entrance.

Lucy couldn't keep still. She gasped and started running towards the house. Peter tried to stop her, shouting, "Lucy!" after the little girl. The Pevensie siblings began running to catch up, Alma hesitating but ending up following the herd.

When they got to the door, Lucy pushed it open, hurrying inside and immediately looking over the place. Alma could see that whoever wanted to get in wasn't exactly pleased with the faun. She felt a sudden rush of fear wash over her when she saw the full extent of damage. Couches, chairs, tables, all types of furniture were wrecked, knocked over, and completely vandalized.

"Who could do something like this?" Lucy asked, distress pouring from her tiny voice. She looked as though she could cry. Alma rushed over to the girl, wrapping a protective and comforting arm around her. Lucy rested her head on Alma's shoulder. The two weren't too far apart in height, the older being only an inch or two taller.

"Whoever it was, at least we know Mr. Tumnus put up a good fight." Alma whispered, shocked by the sight she had seen.

Edmund walked around the place, looking at almost everything. There was a sound of breaking glass, and Alma saw that the boy had accidentally stepped on a picture frame. Edmund picked it up, looking at it and blowing glass off the photo. He put it down on the ripped couch.

Susan had been staring at a banister in the middle of the room. She beckoned Peter to come over, saying "What is this?"

Peter walked over to inspect it, seeing a piece of parchment held to the wall by a silver dagger. Alma swallowed, tightening her grip on Lucy. The girl gave out soft whimpers as Peter read what was on the paper.

"The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands," He paused, looking up at his siblings. His eyes met Alma, and she could see he was just as freaked out about this as she was. "Also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police," He looked up at Lucy, "Love live the Queen."

Susan was first to speak after a long time of silence. Lucy's silence cries filled the room for a minute before that. "Now we really should go." Her voice was soft, as she had realized just how out of their element they really are in all of this.

Alma couldn't help but agree. She didn't know how much longer they can stay in this land, if just being around Humans is illegal.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy removed herself from Alma's arms, wiping her face. She tried to look brave for her family and friend but they all knew what was going on.

"It's out of our hands, Lu." Peter replied.

Alma took a breath and cleared her throat. "I have to agree, Lucy. It's dangerous for us to be here any longer." She sighed. "I mean you were the one who said earlier that the trees could speak, didn't you?"

"You guys don't get it do you?" Lucy attempted again. She scanned everyone's faces. "I'm the human! He helped me!"

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter said, looking around for anything they could use to help.

"These are the police, Peter." Susan said, pointing at the wall, her fingering lingering on the silver dagger.

Edmund breathed out heavily. "Besides, he's a criminal!" Nobody payed mind to his comment.

Alma took a step forward, trying to get attention. "There's nothing we can do for him here! Maybe if we tried to go home and-"

"Look like lunatics?" Susan interrupted. "No. We are in over our heads."

"There has to be something we can do!" Peter said exasperated.

The children continued their bickering, stopping only at the faint sound coming from outside of the house. "Psst."

Everyone's head whipped towards the door, Alma gripping onto the closest thing to her. "Psst." A robin sat calmly in the doorway. Alma cocked her head to the side, shocked at the sight.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked, mouth wide open.

Realizing they weren't in any immediate danger anymore, Alma looked down to see what she had grabbed. She had Edmund's coat completely bundled into her hand. Giving him an apologetic look, she released him, then shot her head up to see the bird fly away.

The five just stood there for another second, before Alma said, "I think it wanted us to follow it outside."

They all looked at each other hesitantly, but in the end they ventured slowly outside of Mr. Tumnus' house.

Walking in a tight group slowly towards where the bird flew, Peter forced the others behind his band, spreading his arm protectively to blow them from any danger. Alma was squeezed in between Lucy and Edmund.

There was a sudden start of rustling by the snow covered shrubs, alerting the children of danger. Alma bit her lip, wondering what on earth could be hopping out of that bush. She hoped it was the bird.

The rustling got faster, causing the children to shake where the stand, no idea what to expect. Then something jumped out from behind it, Alma and Lucy letting out a girlish squeak.

However, when they opened their eyes, it turned out to only be a beaver.

"It's a beaver." Lucy exclaimed, and everyone else letting out a sigh of relief.

The beaver walked about halfway to the group, stopping and sniffing the air. Peter took the opportunity to try and approach it. He took slow and steady movements, not trying to scare the animal away.

"Here boy," He held out his hand, fluttering his fingers and clicking his tongue softly. "Come here."

The beaver stood there and looked at the boy, watching him slowly put his hand in his face. There was a silent moment as Peter waited for the beaver to react. And boy, when he reacted, it shocked everyone. "Well I ain't gonna sniff it if that's what you're waiting for."

Alma gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Beavers and Bad News

**Authors Note: To be honest I'm deciding whether or not I want Alma to be captured by the queen along with Edmund. Been thinking and there are pros and cons to both, as Alma being in the Queen's castle halters her presence in Narnia, but also helps with Edmund and her bond that will turn into a relationship throughout the book and later in the series. However, if I put her in the mix with Peter, Lucy, and Susan on their trip to Cair Paravel, I can work solely on Alma's character and her relationships with the other siblings. I can also establish her in the world of Narnia. So I'm gonna decide as I write bare with me, you will see what I pick later in the chapter probably depending on how far I get.**

**ANYWAYYYSSSSSSS- Enjoy :)**

* * *

Alma was still processing the situation upon reaching the beaver dam. With the discovery of the talking animal, the group figured out a few more things about the situation. Mr. Tumnus had given the beaver instructions for when Lucy came back to Narnia for a visit. Alma was struggling to keep up with the events unfolding, and it seemed like everyone, not just Lucy, would like to know what's going on.

Next thing everyone knew, they were following the beaver to his dam. Mr. Beaver had informed the Pevensies and Miss Pierce of Mr. Tumnus' capture, showing Lucy the handkerchief she had left for her friend the faun. Before the conversation could progress, he had warned the children that it wasn't safe to talk where they were. With argument from Susan and slight hesitation from Alma, they ultimately decided that for Lucy's sake, they should hear the beaver out.

The walk turned out to be a little lengthy, leaving Alma to worry slightly about how they might find their way back home. She assumed Mr. Beaver would show them the way, but the further away from home they got, the deeper Alma's thoughts became. What if this path led them away from the real world forever?

"There she is!" Mr. Beaver stopped over a little outlook. Alma took a stop next to Peter, wanting to stay close to someone in case something went dangerously wrong. "Home sweet home."

Lucy awed. "What a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver." She complimented the animal, causing his tail to flop delightedly on the ground.

"Merely a trifle." If beavers could visibly blush, Alma knew he would be.

They walked down a little path, going straight for the little dam. Alma wondered if they would even fit in the tiny little thing. The girl decided that for this moment, she would just swallow her anxiety for a bit and be grateful they'd be out of the cold in just a minute. She couldn't feel her fingers at that point of their walk and hadn't been able to feel her cheeks or legs the entire time she had been in Narnia.

"Is that you, Beaver?" A female beaver emerged from the dam, going to greet the people coming up. "I find out you've been out with Badger again, I'll-" She abruptly stopped, completely baffled at the sight before her. The five children stood staring at the female beaver, waiting for her reaction. "Oh. You're not a Badgers. I never thought I'd see the day." She started frantically ruffling her fur, smoothing the top of her head. She turned to her husband, flustered. "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning? Look at this fur."

Beaver only laughed at his wife. "I'd have given you a week if I thought it'd help."

The beavers were quick to invite the group in, Mrs. Beaver going on about how lucky she was that she had finished supper in time. Alma couldn't lie and say her stomach didn't jump at the idea of food. She was quite hungry. The warmness of the dam also calmed her down a bit. She could even take off her coat.

"Fish and chips, dear." Alma looked down expectantly at the plate. Mrs. Beaver placed a serving right in front of her. The girl was disappointed to see that of course the food was for beavers, not quite for humans. She didn't let the lady beaver see her upset though, only sending a sweet smile her way. "Oh such a little button, aren't you?" She had doted on the girl.

Mrs. Beaver placed a serving down before Peter. He gave her a quick smile, trying to act polite at the sight of the food, but ultimately got on tract before things got too off topic. "Is there anything we can do for Mr. Tumnus?"

Mrs. Beaver took a seat across from Alma right next to her husband at the head of the table. The group was squished around the tiny table, going Alma, Lucy, Susan, then Peter at the other end. The only person who denied a seat was Edmund, choosing to sit himself at the steps to the entrance. Alma couldn't help but look over at him every once in a while, just to see if he is okay. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't involve himself in this.

"Well... There is hope!" Mrs. Beaver said, fluffing her fur down in her seat.

Mr. Beaver nodded his head. "Yeah! There's a load full of hope." He lowered his voice, moving closer dramatically. "Especially with Aslan on the move."

The children looked at the beaver expectantly, waiting for more explanation. It didn't seem like either of the beavers were going to continue. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, speaking for the first time since the children had got to the dam.

The beaver only laughed, ruffling his fur while doing so. He looked at all of them expecting someone to start laughing too. Mrs. Beaver seemed to be the only one noticing that the children had no clue who Aslan was. She nudged her husband, getting him out of his fit. He stopped laughing slowly, turning grim at the sight of them.

"You really don't know do you?" Mr. Beaver waited a second.

Peter shrugged at the question, raising an eyebrow. "We haven't actually been here for that long."

Mr. Beaver exploded with energy, "He's only the king of the whole wood! The true king of Narnia! And he's waiting for you at Cair Paravel?"

Alma coughed on her water at the part where he said "waiting for you".

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked, a little surprised.

"How could he be waiting for us?" Alma added. "How does he even know we're here?"

"You've got to be joking!" Beaver stood up, looking at all of them with a mix of fluster and excitement. It was like he was honored to be informing the lot. "Look! Aslan's return, Mr. Tumnus' arrest, the secret police!" He took a pause to lighten his tone, "It's all happening because of you."

Susan gasped lightly. "You're blaming us?"

"No dear," Mrs. Beaver replied quickly, "Not blaming, thanking you!"

Now Alma was extremely confused. "I really don't think I'm following this whole thing." She looked at Lucy for help. With knowing the most, the little girl seemed even more confused.

Mr. Beaver finally calmed himself down to tell the full story. "There's... A prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in throne in Cair Paravel, the evil is done and over."

"That doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out. Alma chuckled a bit.

"I know! That's not the point-" Mr. Beaver took a breath. "Fine. How about this?" He grabbed his wife's hand lightly and looked back at them. "Two sons of Adam and three daughter's of Eve must take big steps and defeat the evil Queen."

Mrs. Beaver gave more insight. "It has been told for many years that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to all of Narnia."

Alma felt her heart drop a little bit at that news. There's no way she could be included in this. She might understand the four Pevensies, but why was she involved?

Peter didn't even believe it could be him and his siblings. "You think that's us?" He pointed to everyone in the room.

"Well it better be!" Mr. Beaver said. "Aslan is already fitting out your army!"

Alma shared a nervous look with Susan at the sound of army. They both weren't liking where this was going. "I think you've made a mistake! We're not heroes." Peter explained.

Susan nodded. "We're from Finchley!"

"I'm from Wales." Alma added. "Besides, I don't know how I feel about going to war."

Sighing loudly, Peter started to stand up. "I think we should be going." Alma was relieved to hear it. There was no way she could stay in here another minute.

She began standing up but felt a tiny hand around her wrist. She looked back down to Lucy next to her. She looked as though she were about to cry. "But what about Mr. Tumnus?"

Alma was about to answer with something comforting but Peter got there quicker. "This is out of our hands, Lu."

"If Aslan is really that great, Mr. Tumnus should be okay." Alma ignored the distressed looks from the beavers. It was clear that the Pevensie/Pierce rejections was coming as a shock to everybody.

Susan gathered herself, turning to the beavers one last time. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Come on, Ed." Peter started, looking over to the stairs looking for his younger brother. "Ed?" He was perplexed. Alma whipped around towards the stairs, almost throwing up at the sight of Edmund Pevensie completely gone. "I'm going to kill him." Peter said with an angry look plaguing his face.

"You might not have to." Mr. Beaver walked around to face Peter. Alma could already tell this wasn't going the way she wanted it to. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Peter, Susan, and Alma all looked at Lucy. She had wide eyes and a worried expression. "He never did tell me what he did." It was grim.

The four children and the beavers all raced out of the house. Mr. Beaver seemed to know which direction the boy was heading in, not saying a word but running ahead. The children pondered how he knew but followed along anyway. Alma took note of her surroundings. The trees scared her, not knowing whether there would be any sign of betrayal from them. She saw two big mountains up ahead, and once they got on top of the incline, she saw an ominous looking ice castle in the distance.

"Edmund is heading there?" She asked loudly, Mrs. Beaver sending her a shushing finger. She flushed slightly, gasping for air at the sudden running.

"Edmund!" Peter and Lucy both shouted at the both time, and Alma looked ahead to see the boy running right up to the gate.

"Lower your voices! They'll hear us." Beaver shushed them, dragging them low on top of the hill to watch Edmund's actions.

Peter couldn't keep still, however, jumping up and trying to run after the boy. Mr. Beaver jumped on top of him, knocking him down into the snow. Peter sounded desperate. "Get off me! We can't just let him go!"

Mr. Beaver continued to hold him down. "You don't get it do you? He's the bait!" He looked at the rest of the group. Alma clutched Susan in her arms, the other girl holding her back. "She wants all of you there! To kill yah."

Susan let go. "This is all your fault!" She said low and angry. Peter turned to her, meeting her gaze. "None of this would've happened if you had listened to me in the first place."

"So you knew this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know what was going to happen." Susan said defensively.

"Stop, both of you! None of this is going to help Edmund." Lucy piped up. She was standing back with Mrs. Beaver. Alma looked over at her.

"Then what will help Edmund?" Alma hugged herself, looking over at the boy entering the gates of the White Witch's castle. She wondered when he had decided to leave them. Why he didn't say anything to anyone.

"Only Aslan can help your brother now." Mr. Beaver said, finally standing his ground from stopping Peter.

Peter looked at the beaver in all seriousness. "Take us to him."

Alma bit her lip. "I can't believe this." She knew at this point it was absolutely too late for any turning back.

* * *

The group sprinted back to the dam, Mr. Beaver shooting orders like crazy. "They'll be here any minute, hurry up!" He rushed into his house, the children and his wife following. Immediately Mrs. Beaver rushed to the counters, pulling out bread, a little bit of meat, and water.

Susan looked confused at the beaver rushing for bags and silverware. "What is she doing?"

"Don't worry! You'll thank me later." She grabbed a burlap. "It's a long journey and beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" He bellowed, moving towards the wall and knocking something down. Alma rushed over to Mrs. Beaver with Susan while the boys were figuring out a way to go. Lucy just stood in the center of the room, deep in thought, extremely anxious. The older girls began helping the beaver pack some food and water.

Alma figured that if she was gonna be stuck with this adventure, she'd do her best to survive.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan inquired, and Alma looked over.

"Only if the witch has toast." Peter called out from the other side of the room.

Susan rolled her eyes and handed the red jam to Mrs. Beaver. The chaos was cut short as the four children and the beavers stopped in their track at the sound of running steps. "They're here!" Beaver exclaimed, then fully removed the door in front of their escape plan. "Everybody in now!"

Alma grabbed one bag while Susan grabbed another, and Mrs. Beaver shot over to the tunnel leading outside their house. Alma raced after followed by the eldest girl. Lucy grabbed onto her older sister and they jumped into the tunnel.

"This will lead right to Badger's house! We should be in the clear when we get there." Beaver informed them.

Mrs. Beaver looked at her husband while they all scurried down the tunnel. "I thought this led to your mother's?" Beaver looked so relieved that the current situation allowed for that conversation not to happen yet.

Alma managed to run up front right next to Peter. Her feet were killing her from all the running and snow they've endured today. She has never regretted a shoe choice more than this day. They were making good distance when they heard a howl behind them. Turning, Alma saw Lucy on the ground. She must've fallen.

With the silence upon them, they heard barking, growling, and running at the other end of the tunnel. Lucy breathed in heavily. "They're in the tunnel."

Peter ran back to help his sister up and Beaver led them further down the way. Alma was completely out of breath and almost out of energy. She had never really been one for this much action. She was nervous for how much farther she'd be able to go.

Mr. Beaver stopped the group abruptly, and they saw a dead end in front of them. "Oh my goodness." Alma breathed out.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

Beaver began running the other way, shouting behind him, "There was no room next to the jam!" He moved a little bit further and then jumped out of a hole. The children followed, Mrs. Beaver behind them helping them out. Peter went first, followed by Lucy, then Alma, then Susan.

Lucy runs away from the hole, the other's following, but on the way, the girl trips on something. Alma not far behind, falling over the limp Lucy on the ground. They both mutter an 'ow' and inspect the thing in front of them. They were animals. Stone animals.

"Oh." Alma whispered. She was completely out of breath, struggling to catch herself.

Mr. Beaver stares at a stone object for quite some time. "He was my best mate." He wiped a solemn tear. Alma looked over, getting herself up and helping up Lucy right after. She was glad for these cuts again, knowing that wherever she was going to be going, there would be more snow. Mr. Beaver put a respectful hand over the stone Badger's heart.

Susan looked grimly at the rest of the animals. There were little squirrels, rabbits, and of course, Badger's family. "What happened to them?" She asked sadly.

A voice in the dark scared them half to death. "This is what happens to enemies of the witch." Alma jumped, catching a glimpse at whoever said that. It was a little fox approaching from the trees. She wondered what side he was on.

"Stand still there, traitor." Mr. Beaver warned, stepping protectively in front of his wife. Alma held on to Lucy's hand.

"Relax," Mr. Fox said. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Well, you look mighty like the bad guys."

Mr. Fox looked a bit lower on the ground. "An unfortunate family resemblance." He looked ashamed at his own fur. But without wasting time, "We can discuss bad breeding later, right now, you need to move."

Peter asked, "What do you have in mind?" He was all for getting the heck out of the way.

The fox motioned up at the tree right around them. Alma got intense butterflies. She was never good at climbing trees. Complaining, groaning, and a good push of the tush from Mr. Beaver eventually got the girl up there. Peter was holding on to her waist, steadying her at this height. Lucy was perched right between her brother and sister. Then below, they watched.

The wolves finally emerged, sniffing the ground and scouting the area. Mr. Fox was acting as nonchalant as he possibly could with the future king and queens of Narnia right about his head.

The conversation was quite short, as Alma watched the wolves rough the fox up a bit before finally being told the children were headed north. Mr. Fox was thrown aside like a baby doll while the wolves, thankfully, left the area.

Alma let out a breath of relief she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

There was a warm fire in the middle of the stone animals, the beavers and the children surrounded it like moths. Mr. Fox was hurt pretty bad, but thankfully Mrs. Beaver had brought some medical supplies in one of the bags.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked softly, watching with Alma as Mrs. Beaver stitched up the bite marks from the wolves.

"Well I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." Mr. Fox said, wincing in pain at the needle.

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver ordered. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

That earned a well needed giggle from the girls. Mr. Beaver looked at them playfully. "Worst day of the year."

Mr. Fox, however, didn't stay for the banter, as he removed himself from Mrs. Beaver's care and stood up, hissing a bit at the sore. "Unfortunately, though, that's all the healing I have time for."

Susan was perplexed. "You're leaving?"

Mr. Fox nodded slowly. "It has been a pleasure, my Queen." Susan blushed at the title. "But I have been asked by Aslan, HIMSELF, to gather troops for the army."

Beaver gasped loudly. "You've seen Aslan?"

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked quickly after.

Alma's ears tickled a bit at the sound of his name. She too was wondering at this point what the great Aslan was like. Mr. Fox only gave a light smile. "Everything we have ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan interrupted, shaking her head. Alma was happy the girl had said something. Inside, she knew the beavers and the fox expected otherwise.

"Surely High King Peter-" The fox started.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said simply.

That seemed to be enough for now, though, as the fox only nodded and said his farewells.

"I assume we won't be going home anytime soon, then?" Alma said. It had been the first time someone had said anything about it. Peter looked at her sadly.

"I'm staying to find Edmund. Alma, if you want to go, no one here will be mad. You didn't sign up for this crazy."

Alma only laughed. "You honestly think I'm going to be able to leave now?" She shook her head and stood up from the fire. "I'm apart of this as much as any of you guys now. Besides, you think I'm going to face the Macready by myself after what we left to?" That got the whole group laughing now, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver only watching lightheartedly at the interaction. "No..." Alma started again. "I am only hoping that there's still gonna be time to leave when we finally find Edmund."


	5. Chapter 5: Santa's Sleigh

Alma hadn't even been aware she had fallen asleep last night until she woke up this morning snuggled in between Peter and Susan and Lucy. The cold air brushed against her cheek, and she nudged her face into Susan's hair. Even though it wasn't an ideal situation, Alma couldn't help but feel grateful that the siblings and her found some time to get some sleep.

Alma stayed laid under the shade of the tarp the beavers had set up for the children. She was in a mixed state of conscious and sleeping. It was no shock that Peter wanted to leave during the night, but seeing the of his sisters and the young girl, he took the beaver's advice to stay put for a few hours.

The girl lifted her head from the dark hair in front of her, peaking an eye open. Despite the cold air, and obvious hard ground they were on, a part of her wished that maybe she was going to wake up in a bed back at the manor. The little blurs of white from the sky in the distance clued her against that wish.

"Alma." Susan whispered, turning herself from her younger sister to look up at the girl stirring right next to her. "You're awake?"

The Welsh girl cleared her throat, still fresh with sleep. She looked around her, seeing Lucy wrapped up in her coat, and on the other side of her the beavers laid huddled together. Peter, to Alma's left, was as close to the girl as he could be without fully sleeping on top of her. _He must be freezing_, she thought. Susan tapped the girl's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Alma turned her attention back to the oldest sister. "Can't believe I'm really here." She answered, sitting up, ducking her head still to not knock over the tarp. Looking down at Peter again, she figured he could use her coat right now more than she could. Taking it off, shivering slightly at the feeling of the cold wind, she laid it over Peter. She caught Susan staring curiously. "I should be fine for a little while he sleeps."

Susan nodded understandingly. She couldn't help but smile. They had only known Alma for maybe two or three days at most. However, this twelve year old girl from Wales had just begun cracking down the walls of this family. She wondered how long it would take for her to completely become an honorary Pevensie.

"Why did you stay with us?" She asked. "I know you're scared."

Alma shrugged. There wasn't a clear justification for her reasoning. "It's a little hard to explain." She said. "I get butterflies, and complete anxiety here." She said.

Susan bit her lip, "I understand that."

"See?" Alma gestured around them. "This place is alive somehow." She then cut a small smile to Susan. "Besides. I had to come. I feel like you guys would've stayed and helped me."

"Of course we would have." Susan exclaimed quietly. She sat herself up, on level with Alma. The two gathered each other into a short hug.

When they broke apart, Susan had one more question on her mind. She lowered her voice and leaned a bit closer. "Alma," The other girl blinked, waiting for what was coming next. "What do you think Mr. Beaver meant when he said that we were destined to sit on the throne?"

That had been a question Alma had been pondering since they'd first gotten the news. She couldn't imagine that prophecy had anything to do with her. There was one thing that could answer Susan's question. "I know for one thing... This was definitely not a coincidence."

"What do you mean? You can't honestly believe that."

Alma chuckled. "Susan. I know this is hard to believe, but this world is completely magical. There's magic all around us." She pointed to her chest. "You feel it here, don't you?" Susan looked down to her own chest, putting a gentle hand on it. "Something about being here right now makes sense. It honestly scares me. And while I can't figure out why I am here right now, I know it's for a reason."

Susan gave Alma a reassuring smile. "Hey, now. I know what you're thinking. As much as I think this is baloney, you have to know that it isn't a mistake for you to be here." Alma only have another shrug. "No, I'm serious. Don't think you're some extra in a film right now. You are just as much a part of this as we are now."

"Oh yeah." Alma cracked a genuine smile. "And we'll share the throne by the end of it." She said sarcastically. They both giggled, causing the group around them to stir a bit.

"You lot are up?" Mr. Beaver murmured, him and his wife getting onto their feet. "Better wake the others then. Don't wanna get a late start."

Alma didn't argue, but she couldn't imagine it being any earlier than seven am. Either way, she lightly nudged Peter while Susan took care of Lucy. Peter was definitely a bit hard to wake up, her nudging him. "Peter, come on now. We have to get moving."

"Hmmmmm." Peter slowly opened up his eyes. Looking around the area, he jolted awake, now remembering where they are. The boy stretched quickly, wiping crust from his sleepy eyes. "How long have we been sleeping?"

Alma shrugged. "There aren't any clocks around here, but I'm thinking only about four hours or so."

He looked down at his front, noting the white fur coat covering his torso and lap, then looking at Alma. She was still bare armed, red dress sitting loosely on the bottom tarp the beavers placed. "Oh, Alma, you must be freezing cold. When did you give this to me?" He removed the article and threw it around her person. She only giggled and put it on properly.

"You definitely needed it more than me. You were freezing." She replied, standing up and stretching out her legs at last. She couldn't imagine the type of damage she'd cause to her feet from wearing these mary janes another day, but she decided to press on anyway, hoping that the sooner they find Edmund, the sooner they might be able to get out of this land.

"Thank you." Peter said quietly, shooting her a smile. He looked over at his sisters by the beavers, rummaging around for something quick to eat for breakfast. "You've been good to us."

"What?" Alma asked, looking at the boy with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting the sudden gratitude.

"This certainly must prove we're a bat crazy family." He joked, lightly hitting her arm. "Yet, you're still here. Being a comfort to Lucy, a level head like Susan. I just really appreciate it."

She nodded to him softly, not really knowing how to reply. Alma didn't realize how close she had gotten with the three siblings in such little time. She guessed running from near death by wolves might inevitably result in a bond. It warmed her heart, just a bit, knowing that she had people to count on. She had never had siblings before, but in this moment, she could guess how it might feel.

In little time, the Pevensies, Alma, and the beavers began the journey before them. Alma still was munching on the dry bread and jam she had been given right before they left.

"Think about it, Alma." Lucy had been talking energetically the entire walk there, buzzing about the idea of their so-called prophecy. "Just yesterday- or in our world, just about five minutes ago- you were teaching me how to make grass/flower crowns while the boys and Susan were playing baseball in the yard. Next thing you know, we are here!" She motioned to the area around them. "The only thing that I would change, is I would want Edmund to be here with us too."

There it was. Alma's thoughts drifted slowly to Edmund Pevensie. The two definitely weren't best friends, but she couldn't help but just wonder where he is right now. She didn't let herself believe the worst, so she chose to have hope. Whoever this Aslan was, she was just hanging on to any bit of possibility that he'll solve the problem.

Most of her fears of being in Narnia had subdued slightly, with the little underlying thought that at any moment she could be attacked and die plaguing the back of her mind. Right now, though, the biggest thing on her mind is the fear for Edmund. She didn't understand why he left like that, but she did know that it couldn't have been a conscious decision. Something must've made him go to the White Witch. Something that had to do with the last time he was in Narnia.

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table." Mr. Beaver stopped them at the edge of a rock bridge. Alma looked to where he pointed. It was past the distant hills and trees. "Right past the frozen river."

Susan and Alma shared a look, thinking the same thing. "River?" The older girl didn't look even a little sure about that.

Mrs. Beaver reassured them, "It's been frozen for 100 years." She motioned to the snow.

"It seems so far." Peter anxiously looked at the distance in front of them.

Mrs. Beaver gave a small laugh. "It's the world, dearie. Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Susan was the only response before the group started the rest of their journey.

Lucy was holding onto Peter's hand starting the next part of their walk. Alma was beginning to lose feeling in her feet again, this time feeling the pain all the way up to her calves. She tried not to let it bother her, pushing on as much as she could. She wondered why the others haven't been feeling the same pain, or if they were, when someone else was going to say anything. Looking at the groups feet, however, she knew everyone else had better shoes than she did.

The length of the snow field in front of them didn't give Alma any help either. The snow was still as deep as all other parts had been.

"Are you okay?" Susan noticed her friend's pained expression and slower pace.

Alma didn't want to worry the others, only faking a smile. "I'm just tired, I'll be okay."

Susan didn't seem convinced, but didn't pry either. Lucy and Peter checked back too, giving worried looks to the girl falling behind in the back. Mr. Beaver also looked back at the children, seeing everyone's pace had begun to slow slightly for Alma's sake. "Come on, before we're old!" He yelled from the front, causing Peter to let out a groan.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." He playfully swung Lucy around for a bit, thankfully lightening the mood.

"Hurry up, Son of Adam! We don't have all day." Mr. Beaver yelled back again, him and his wife drastically further than the children.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy giggled. Alma agreed, but the reason it's bothering her so much is probably because of the lack of feeling she had in her feet.

It was getting pretty bad, and Alma couldn't really think about anything else. Not to mention the sun was beating down harder than ever, and the reflection from the snow was starting to make her pretty dizzy. Next thing the girl knew, she had fallen pretty deep into the snow. She was still awake, but barely conscious.

"Alma!" Lucy screamed, running back to her. The beavers, Peter, and Susan ran as fast as they could to the girl. "Alma, are you okay?"

Peter crouched down to her. "Can you stand?" Alma shook her head. The boy picked her head up, holding it with his arms to keep her face out of the snow.

"My legs."

Mr. Beaver gripped the top of his head, and Mrs. Beaver quickly moved the coat and examined the girl's legs. "She's definitely got frost bite." She said grimly.

Susan let out a cry. "What are we going to do?" She looked at Peter expectantly.

He looked completely clueless. There wasn't much time for thinking about it either, as the sound of incoming bells entered the air. The children all looked at each other and the beavers. Peter whipped his head to look at Alma, wide eyes.

"It's her!" Mr. Beaver's ears perked up. "Run!"

Susan grabbed Lucy, and Peter scooped the limp girl off of the snowy ground. He threw her in his arms and began running towards the others. Alma had little idea of what's going on, all she knew is that the look on Peter's face told her it was bad. She thought about where she was. Narnia, the huge world in the wardrobe.

Without much control, her thoughts turned wildly towards her mother and father. According to Lucy, no time passed in the real world when you're in this land. Alma couldn't help but think about how her parents think she's safe inside the manor. In fact, technically, she guessed, she was still in the manor. However, this world meant she was definitely not safe. The thought of not making it to see her mother again after the war, and greeting her father when he's back from serving? That's what scared her the most.

Lastly, her thoughts drifted to Edmund. She wondered just how much longer he could be kept alive. The final weight of this situation hit Alma like a brick. She couldn't feel a thing in her legs, only knowing that she's in pain. Now, not only her is at risk, the Pevensie siblings and the beavers are too. She knew Peter must be tired, holding her up like this.

Soon, however, Alma felt herself be lowered down to the earth, leaned up by a wall of some little dugout. She knew they were back in the wood, away from the clearing. Peter was sitting on one side of her, Lucy on the other. Both were touching her arm gently. She could see worried blue from Peter staring down at her. He looked guilty for some reason.

She didn't understand what he was so guilty about. "Peter," She whispered.

He looked at her grimly. "This isn't your fault."

She heard Lucy mutter a gentle shh, as everyone heard the snow bells come a little louder, telling them the witch was nearly above them. The bells stopped abruptly, and Alma looked up at the ceiling, hearing heavy footsteps in the snow. The crunching got louder, then softer again, as whoever made them had definitely stepped away from the dugout.

Alma's breath was caught in her throat. The suspense was nearly killing her, if she didn't think the hypothermia wasn't going to do that first. Nobody said a word, they didn't even breathe too loud.

Lucy was the first person to say something after what seemed like ages of waiting. "Do you think she's gone?" She whispered so low maybe even a mouse would struggle to hear. Everyone in the small group knew what she had said, as they had all been thinking the same.

"I'll go have a look." Peter said, getting ready to stand up. The beaver stopped him swiftly.

"No." He stood up, himself, moving towards the exit. "You're no good to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver muttered, giving him a loving look.

"Thanks dear." He gave the group one last look, then scurried out.

Alma felt Lucy grab her hand, squeezing it hard. The contact was much needed for the girl, as she too was beginning to panic.

About a minute passed by since the beaver had left to scout out the area. There had been a clean silence for that time. Alma was feeling her heart in her throat.

The group managed to remain still, up until the sudden sounds of footsteps getting closer to their hiding spot. The grip Lucy had on Alma was now suffocating as the smallest girl began to breath heavily. The steps got closer and closer, and Alma braced herself for the worst.

"I hope you've been good, cause someone's here to see yah!" Beaver's head popped down from the top of the dugout, and the children let out a loud scream.

Alma immediately felt relief, seeing that it was only Beaver who made the advance, seeing the hyper animal run out of sight again. After that, the children looked at each other curiously before Peter made the first move by scooping Alma up again. She winced at the pain from her legs at being moved, but when the children left their hole and saw the person standing before them, their jaws completely hung open.

Santa Claus, himself, was standing by a wooden sleigh over by the clearing. Large and majestic reindeer were at the front of the sleigh, and Alma couldn't ignore the small bag she saw in the back.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy was beaming ear to ear.

Santa returned the favor, saying heartily, "It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan gawked.

"There hasn't been for over a hundred years. But now, the Witch's power is crumbling." Santa turned around, approaching his sleigh and picking up the bag in the back, tossing it on the ground gently.

"Presents!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

Santa only gave her a knowing eye. Bending down, he picked up two small objects on the top of the pile. "Lucy, Daughter of Eve." She walked over slowly. "These are for you. The juice of the fire flower." He handed her a clear bottle with a dark red juice inside. "One or two drops of this can fix even the most fatal of injuries." He motioned to Alma, weak in Peter's arms. Lucy looked at the girl and back at Santa nervously. "Go on." He encouraged the girl.

She nodded, moving towards her friend, unscrewing the cordial. "Open your mouth." She ordered, causing Alma to oblige. She did as instructed, dropping two small drops into Alma's ready mouth.

It took only a moment for the Welsh girl to feel the difference. She took a big breath suddenly, and looked down at her legs. Miraculously, the blue and purple from the cold began to go away. Peter slowly helped her to her feet, steadying her as she looked down at them and back to Lucy happily. "It really works!" Susan was completely in disbelief, but a grateful smile was on her lips. Peter's face matched that of his sister's.

"And, Lucy," Santa called the girl back over, handing her something else on the way. "A dagger. Though I don't expect you to use it." He winked at her.

Lucy hesitantly accepted it, looking at it with awe. "I think I can be brave enough." The girl had never sounded younger.

"I'm sure you will. Battles are ugly affairs." He turned her away, looking at the little Welsh girl. She widened her eyes. "Alma, Daughter of Eve. Step forth."

Alma swallowed. "I have a gift too?"

Santa only laughed. "For you, I have protection. You will be needing it in battle." She stepped forward, in front of the big man, breathing a bit staggered. He reached down into his bag, pulling out a crossbow. It was smaller than a normal one, the arrows more like needles. "Because of your age, I don't expect you to be completely involved in the fight, but I do want you to be able to protect yourself."

She stared at it for a minute. It came with a waist belt and over fifty something metal arrows in it. "Are you sure this is for me?" She asked, uncertain. Alma still didn't think she believed she had a role in this story.

"In time, you will know why you are here. All of you will. For now, take this. And these." She was then handed two wrist braces made of hard metal, and she almost laughed at the other items. A pair of black military boots. She gladly took the rest, returning to her spot next to Peter and the beavers, quickly ripping off her soaked wet mary janes and throwing on the drastically warmer pair of boots. She gladly threw her older shows off to a tree.

"Susan, Daughter of Eve." Susan walked over slowly, meeting Santa by the sleigh. "Trust in this bow." She was handed a simple bow and a quiver of arrows. "It does not easily miss."

Susan scoffed, taking the arrows but staring at them nervously. "What happened to battles are ugly affairs?"

He laughed, pulling out another item. "Though, you don't have trouble making yourself heard, a horn. When you put it to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come." She nodded, stepping back with her siblings and Alma.

"Thanks."

"Peter, Son of Adam." The eldest followed suit. "These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." He handed Peter a silver sword, and a shield with a red lion on the cover. Peter held them with purpose, unsheathing the sword, looking at the words engraved. He nodded to the older man, stepping back in line with the others. "Bare these gifts well." Santa threw the bag back into the sleigh, stepping in, himself. "I must be off. Winter won't last forever and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years." He laughed and grabbed the reigns. "Long live Aslan." He started the sleigh.

"Bye! Merry Christmas!" The children all shouted staggered.

As they watched the man slide away, Lucy couldn't help but look at Peter and Susan. "I told you he was real." Alma chuckled, looking down at the mini crossbow she now bared. She really hoped she would never have to use it.

The children all took a moment to check out their presents. All was in a good place. Until...

"Wait." Peter grabbed the attention of the group. "Did you hear what he said? Winter was almost over. That means..." He looked at Susan, both of their eyes widening with realization. "No more ice."


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing the River

The unlucky sight before the kids was disheartening. Just as Santa had said, the ice was melting. "Well..." Alma couldn't help but nervously chuckle. "This surely wasn't what I had in mind when Mr. Beaver said the ice had been frozen for over hundreds of years." Mr. Beaver gave the girl a look, but she couldn't help the anxious giggles that escaped her.

Susan put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She whispered, pulling Alma out of her trance. She didn't have time to reply when Peter suddenly moved towards the ice. Susan let out a disapproving hum. "Wait. Maybe we should think about this." Alma knew the girl was thinking about Lucy and her. She wished she could say she was okay, but the anxiety pushing inside her in this moment was too much.

"We don't have time to think." Peter moved closer to the ice, studying it closely.

"I'm just trying to be realistic-"

"No. You're just trying to be smart, as usual." Susan shut her mouth, a frustrated pink starting on her cheeks.

Peter continued to step towards the ice, putting a foot on it and immediately pulling it away after hearing the dangerous cracks. He wanted to attempt again, but Mr. Beaver pulled him aside. "Maybe I should go first." He offered.

"Maybe you should." Peter said, not willing to ignore the obvious weight difference.

Mr. Beaver nodded and stepped onto the ice, taking small and careful movements, using his flat tail to test out the path of the way. Alma and Lucy, standing slightly behind the others, held hands. The butterfly feeling deep in the pit of her stomach made it incredibly hard to watch without twitching a bit. She wondered how she'd made it this far with this feeling. Alma had never been the most active. Her idea of fun was sitting in the sitting room of her home in Wales, sipping hot cocoa with her mother while they made crafts for around the house.

Her father was the active one, and Alma had played a few sports, but they never typically involved these many dangers. She watched carefully, being sure to take every movement in. She wanted to look away so bad, but there wasn't an ounce of her that can bring herself to do so.

Despite how tiny the beaver is, Peter and the others slowly began to follow, leaving Lucy and Alma to hang behind, still gripping hands. Alma kept her other other hand on the mini crossbow hanging off of the quiver belt. Of course the girl knew she didn't want to ever use it, but surprisingly enough the comfort it brought her to know it was there was something she really liked.

The four children and Mrs. Beaver slowly followed the leading animal in the path across the river. It was wobbly, and an unsteady walk. And every crack made Alma's heart drop.

They had only made it maybe a few feet so far, still watching the Beaver carefully. The animal up front made one step further, hearing a dangerous crack in the ice. His breath hitched.

Mrs. Beaver gripped her chest, staring up at her husband. "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?"

He scoffed, clearly nervous. "Well, you never know which meal will be your last."

That surely didn't make the group feel any better. Susan held onto Peter's hand to level herself, looking at the situation around her. "If mom knew what we were doing..."

"Mom's not here." Peter said with a serious look on his face. "If she was, none of this would have happened. Edmund would..." He didn't finish that sentence. Alma knew what he meant.

She took another step, Lucy's hand still wrapped in her's. She felt herself slipping a little bit, struggling to keep standing, even with her new boots. She looked down at where she was standing, seeing the ice is a bit more shinier than before they all stood on it.

"Hey guys," Alma began to try to let them know they are going to have to be a bit more slower, as the ice was definitely slippery. They had just reached a stop right next to Peter when Lucy let out a small squeak. Alma soon knew what she was talking about, as dim growls, footsteps, and snarls came from behind them.

The group all looked back in front of them, Alma seeing about three large wolves nearing the river. There were some on some ledges above them, around the group.

"Oh no!" Lucy said, moving her head in circles to see all of them. They were baring teeth, threatening their every movement.

"Run!" Peter looked at the others, worry and distress on his face.

Alma gasped, feeling Lucy drag her forward. This is definitely not what she was expecting. She moved her legs, foot slipping on a spot, and she immediately let go of Lucy, bracing herself for the fall, not wanting to drag the other girl down with her. Thankfully, the fall never came, as Peter had slung his arm around the girl, bringing her to his chest, running forward with her in his sight.

"Peter." She said, them both maneuvering around the slippery spots. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening. "I think it's time to tell you... I can't swim."

There was no time to reply, as wolves had jumped down in front of them. They were halfway across the river, now surrounded.

"Ahh." Mr. Beaver had been pinned down by one of the wolves.

Peter stopped him, Alma, and his siblings. Mrs. Beaver let out a cry at the state of her husband. The oldest boy pulled out his sword, pushing Alma aside for room. He held it up, shaking drastically.

"Put that down boy." The head wolf, Maugrim, eyed him down with a sly smile. "Someone will get hurt." He let out an evil laugh.

Alma saw Peter tense up, looking over at him and seeing his blue eyes calculating everything. Mr. Beaver let out another yelp, and Peter jumped at the sound. "Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!" Mr. Beaver tried to keep the boy focused.

Maugrim laughed louder this time. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." He made threats, growing at Peter when he kept the sword in his hand.

"Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted. Alma usually appreciates the realistic views of the older girl, but right now, she couldn't imagine how giving up would help the situation at all.

"Smart girl." Maugrim muttered.

Alma looked at Peter. He was nervous, unsure of himself. She could tell he was wondering if he could even save them. "Don't listen to him! Kill him, kill him now!" Mr. Beaver shouted, pleading the boy to make a move.

"Look," Susan stepped forward, putting a hand on Peter's arm. "Just because some old man in a red suit hands you a weapon, that doesn't make you a hero!" She begged him. "Drop it."

"No! Peter, Narnia needs ya!"

Maugrim laughed at the scene. "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? We're not gonna wait forever, and neither is the river."

Peter blinked, thinking about what to do. Alma looked at the boy. He caught her gaze, his eyes filled with worry. She gave him a nod, as if to say, 'trust yourself.' He smiled at her quickly, returning to the situation at hand.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled loudly, getting the groups attention. Alma, Peter, and Susan looked up at the frozen waterfall. Not so frozen anymore. There was a deep crack in the ice, the sound of rushing water filling the air.

Alma took a sharp intake of breath. "Peter..." She warned, reminding him of what she said before. Swimming, not her forte.

Peter's calculating eyes studied his surroundings. His siblings and Alma were in the back, watching Maugrim and the wolves. Mrs. Beaver was completely worry struck at her husband. There was definitely trouble.

Maugrim sneered, taking a step forward to Peter, not aware of what the others were seeing. Peter kept his sword raised, pointing at the wolf. Just as the animal had gotten as close as he could, Peter heightened the sword, looking over at the place where the water rumbled behind the ice. "Hold on to me!" He pierced the ice underneath him, gripping the handle, lowering himself onto his knees.

Susan, Lucy, and Alma wasted no time. Susan and Lucy chose an arm, locking grips, and Alma bent over and clung to the waist of the older boy. She didn't loosen it one bit. Especially at the final crack of the ice, the water from the fall rushing out and taking the scene. Alma didn't know what happened to the rest of the group, hoping the beavers would be able to swim with the current coming at them.

Everything when dark and silent for her, eyes shut tight and water filling her ears and mouth. She had to close her airways quickly, burying her head deeply on Peter's back. Cold and numb pricked her skin, and the big white winter coat she had on became heavier as she broke the surface.

"Ah." She gasped for air when she got above the water, opening her eyes slightly, needing to blink fast to avoid getting the water in them. She saw what had happened by looking around. The wolves had been washed away from the Pevensies and her, no where to be seen in the running water. The beavers had swum up next to the patch of ice they all stood on, gripping on to Peter who had buried his sword into the ground they stood.

Lucy was to the girl's left, unfortunately, not held by much ice. What happened next had occurred so fast.

Alma saw the scene, almost as if it happened in a picture. Lucy struggled to keep herself up, her coat dragging her little body dangerously close to the water. Peter noticed her grip on him becoming loose, moving his arm to then grab onto a bunch of coat before Lucy. Alma gasped lightly seeing this result in the girl slipping under, the coat remaining tight in Peter's hand.

What compelled Alma to do what she did next could only be a result of deep love she had for the little girl.

Taking a deep breath, and without thinking of what could happen, Alma let go of Peter too, feeling herself get pulled back by the force of the wind and the water's cold embrace.

Immediately Alma was pulled under. The coat she had on was too heavy to be worn in these waves, and the girl knew she had to ditch it if she was going to find Lucy. Ripping the fur material off, she saw it sink to the bottom of the river as she continued moving forward. Kicking as hard as she possibly could, she struggled for a while to get back to the surface, but eventually, she prevailed.

That didn't fix the issues. While Alma had the ability to now breath, trapped in the icy water, she still flailed her arms viciously around her, having trouble keeping her head up. "Lucy!" She coughed out, water getting into her mouth.

The little girl couldn't say much, but managed a little yelp, alerting the older girl to her position. Alma forced her eyes to stay open, seeing Lucy sweeping a little bit farther from her. Kicking all of her limbs to the direction of Lucy, Alma reached her, the two gripping to each other, somehow keeping themselves up.

Alma angled her body, urging Lucy to do the same, allowing the river to push them slightly to the left, allowing the Welsh girl to grab a branch. Lucy also gripped onto the wooden object, and the two pulled themselves out of the water.

Sputtering for just a second, in order to catch her breath, Alma quickly pulled Lucy into a warm embrace. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Are you okay?" Lucy only repeated the question, looking at the girl before her with a shocked expression.

"Lucy! Alma!" Susan and Peter's voice filled the air, causing both of the girls to look over and run to the others.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked them, a giggle in her voice. She, of course, was completely bubbly about the situation.

The anxiety that Alma had inside her was overflowing her mind. She had no idea why she would do that. The fear of drowning in that water was all she could think about.

"Peter has you lot well looked after." Mr. Beaver said. While Lucy was tightly in the arms of her brother, Susan jumped to hug Alma, knocking the girl out her thoughts.

Thankfully, not a moment too soon. Alma accepted the hug immediately.

"You could've died." Susan whispered, breaking away from Alma to run to Lucy. Peter walked up to approach the girl.

"You jumped in after Lucy?" He looked puzzled. "You could've-"

"Died..." Alma breathed out, face pale. "I know." She looked at the little girl who finally remembered what had happened before falling in.

"You said you can't swim." Lucy recalled. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

Alma shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to say 'because you would've done the same for me.' Something about that phrase seemed undated. "Because..." She paused for a minute, a warm blush reaching her cheeks. "I love you guys." She looked down at her feet, stepping from one to the other, shifting her weight nervously.

Nobody said anything for a second, and Alma wondered if maybe she'd been too hopeful. However, after the second passed, she felt everybody's arms around her soaked body.

"You're so adorable." Susan had said.

"I love you too, Alma." Lucy gripped the girl's waist so hard anyone would be surprised the girl was still breathing.

Peter was the first to pull away. Alma looked up at him as the other two girls continued their embrace. He nodded to her, smiling as bright as ever. "You're family, Alma."

Hearts full, and realizing they only had a little more to go, the group reconvened, Alma laughing loudly upon seeing her white fur coat wash up onto the shore of the river. She had almost gone to grab it, only to be stopped by Mr. Beaver. He smiled at her, "Don't think you'll need that coat anymore." She looked confused for a moment, but saw where he was motioning to. Dripping water.

The trees, bushes, and ground beneath them became wet and a bit muddy. The snow was melting quick.

The beavers quickly led the group, eager to finish out the remainder of the journey. Lucy almost skipped up front with the beavers. Alma could tell she was feeling the same as her. A pull.

Peter walked directly next to his youngest sister, leaving Alma and Susan in the back.

The two girls started in a comfortable silence, but the oldest couldn't help but begin to speak. "You amaze me every moment, Alma."

Alma blushed, twiddling her fingers at her waist. "It's nothing." She replied.

"No it's not." Susan gave her an envious look. "You've been so anxious this whole trip. You didn't want to come even more than I didn't." She chuckled. "Yet, you've shown the most bravery of us all."

"I almost died... twice." Alma pointed out, not helping the amused look she had on her face when thinking that. "I mean, Peter had to carry me for most of the way."

"And I would've ran home after that!" Susan said. "You stayed with us. You proved that you would stand with us through everything." She looked behind her, catching the bow and arrows. "I just don't see how I could do any of that."

Alma shook her head. "Susan," She put a loving hand on the girl's shoulder. "You are everything that I wanted to be." She spoke with the truth only. "You have been so level headed. You've been as scared as me, yet you never ran either." She paused for a second. "There were so many times I wanted to ask you to go home. I knew you wouldn't. You will find a way to be able to use that bow. You will be brave."

She saw her friends all looking back at her, smiling softly at the conversation with their sister. "You all will." She assured.

Alma was going to ask how much farther they were after that, but she didn't seem to have to, as Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver had been let off the hook at leading the group.

The most beautiful group of flowers, carried by the wind, petaled themselves and formed the shape of a beautiful woman. Lucy was the closest to her, catching the woman give a grace filled wave. The little girl beamed, waving back excitedly. Women of that kind appeared all the way down the path, leading to the red and gold camp up ahead.

Alma stared open jawed at these beautiful creatures. One flew up behind her, putting a lovely pink flower in her matted hair. "I'll fix that." She whispered, almost like wind. The Welsh girl felt warm upon the slight touch.

The four children and the beavers finally reached the grounds of the camp. The creatures they saw were extraordinary. Centaurs, badgers, bunnies, fauns, raccoons, mice. All types of creatures, either normal looking animals, or mystical like a fae, or the centaurs.

They all could not remove their eyes from the humans. "Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked. She was growing self conscious, trying to fix her hair.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy joked, earning a stern look from her sister.

They continued walking, heading towards the biggest tent at the other end of the camp. The further they went, the more attention they won from the others. Alma couldn't help but smile at the beavers up front. Mrs. Beaver was frantically smoothing out her fur, getting nervous.

"Stop your fussing." Mr. Beaver ordered. "You look beautiful."

Finally, Alma and the Pevensies reached their destination. They stood expectantly by the end of the path, waiting for whoever would come out of the big tent.

Alma knew they were waiting for Aslan. She felt her fingers brush against the crossbow at her waist. She wondered if being here with Aslan would teach her how to use it. Lucy was buzzing silently next to her, and Alma knew it was because, out of all of them, Lucy was the most ready to come face to face with the legendary Aslan, king of Narnia.

Peter realized that the Narnians around them weren't going to stop their staring, causing him to pull out his sword, completely void of threat. He raised it respectively to who looked like the head Centaur. He bowed his head slightly. "We have come to see Aslan."

Everyone around them looked towards the flap of the tent, Alma followed their gaze, seeing a gust of wind blow at the entrance. The Narnians surrounding them knelt to their knees, and Alma quickly became insecure. Should they be doing the same?

The others remained glued to the entrance, and in a second, the great Aslan finally appeared. The girl felt herself visibly shake, seeing a large golden lion walk out of the tent. He was a beautiful presence, and she wasn't the only one who thought that. The four children fell to their knees in a bow, Peter poking the sword in the ground, keeping it visible to the king, as if a man about to be knighted.

"Welcome, Peter, Adam's Son. Susan, Alma, and Lucy, Eve's Daughters." Aslan's voice was like a dull roar. Alma looked up at him, feeling his energy reach her core. "Welcome beavers, you have my thanks." Mr and Mrs. Beaver, knelt over, gave a hum of surprise at being addressed by the lion. "Where is the fifth?"

Peter slowly stood up, facing the lion bravely. The others followed his example, causing everyone at the camp to stand up. Peter sheathed his sword. "That's why we're here."

"We ran into a bit of trouble on the way." Susan added, both unsure how to get out their words.

Edmund's smug face appeared in Alma's mind. She remembered fully why they were here. "He's been captured by the White Witch." Peter finished.

"Captured?" The crowd around them all looked at each other puzzled and worried.

"He betrayed them, your Excellence!" Mr. Beaver informed.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The head centaur announced, anger on his face.

"No!" Alma couldn't help her tiny voice. "He didn't mean it!"

Peter looked at her shocked, but wasn't too surprised at this point for the girl's defense. It had become known that Alma would stick with the Pevensies through everything. "It's my fault, really." Peter admitted. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were." Susan joined in, her eyes pleading to the lion.

"Sir," Lucy stepped forward, looking at Aslan. "He's our brother."

Aslan pondered quickly. "I know, my child. That makes the betrayal all the worse." He let his eyes fall on all of the children. "This will be harder than you think."

"


	7. Chapter 7: Edmund's Return

Alma pulled self consciously at the fabric around her body. She had never worn a dress of this style before. Susan and Lucy were by the river, letting their feet stand bare in the water.

The girls were off by the river, washing up and putting on new clothes. Susan had on a beautiful shade of green. Emerald and dark, with a gold trimming on her waistline and down the length of the dress. The style was very medieval. She had a little dampness in her hair still from washing it. It was no longer curly like before they came to Narnia. Alma would've been surprised if it was.

Lucy's dress was definitely a younger style, meant for her age. It was a very light shade of blue, almost grey in certain lighting. Alma wanted it to be a brighter, more fun color, but she knew she couldn't have been picky with what they were given. Lucy's hair was definitely still damp from her wash, and the short length had been slightly braided by the wind creatures, who she now knew were called fae.

Alma looked at her own attire, seeing the ruby red color, similar to the true red she had arrived in. There was silver trimming on her dress, at the waist line. Her style was similar to Lucy's, as Alma doesn't have many curves at her age, unlike Susan.

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan said reminiscently, running her hand along the fabric. A fae came up behind Alma, lightly touching her hair.

"May I, your Majesty?" She had asked the girl.

"Please! Call me Alma." She ordered, not used to all the queen and king talk around the camp. "You may." She added, letting the fae do wonders with her pin straight hair.

"Maybe we bring home a whole trunk load when we get home!" Lucy said, continuing the conversation with her sister. The fae had stepped away from Alma quicker than she got there.

Alma reached up to touch her hair, feeling a french style braid going down her length. "Wow." She whispered. Those faes really were magical.

"If we can get home." Susan looked longingly at the water. She noticed what she said, however, quickly looking at Lucy and Alma. They looked at her worried. "I'm sorry guys, I guess I am like that." She stepped over to Lucy, and Alma joined them in the water, bunching her dress to not get it too wet. "Remember when we had fun, Lu?"

"Yeah, before you got boring." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Susan laughed and kicked up at Lucy. Water got in the front of the girl. Alma giggled, causing Lucy to turn to her.

"Don't you start too!" She screamed, kicking water to the Welsh girl. Then the fun began. They splashed each other at no end, laughing, giggling, squealing.

Alma almost didn't want to stop, but she didn't want to get too soaked in her new dress. She had just changed into it after all. She left the water, still laughing long before the other two did. She went back over to their stuff under the tree. Her eyes fell onto the mini crossbow that was on top of her old dress, muddy and dirty from the travels. The crossbow, however, was still clean. She took the waist holder with the quiver on it. She attached it to her outfit, also slipping the crossbow on it.

It made her nervous to use it, but calmer having it.

Susan finally left the water, followed by Lucy, them still having fun. Susan came over to the right of Alma, where the towels were. She shot the girl a smile as she removed a towel from the line, but the fun was cut short as the three girls yelped.

Behind the towel was the big wolf, Maugrim. "Now, we're very tired," Two or three more appeared surrounding them. "We'd prefer to kill you quickly." He snarled.

Susan quickly threw the towel at the wolf, running to her bow and arrow, and the horn that lay on top. She quickly blew it, and shoved Lucy and Alma in the direction of the tree. Alma quickly got a footing in, throwing herself up as quick as possible. Once she was secure on a branch, she reached down and grabbed Lucy from Susan. The wolves were circling them, threatening to move at any time. Susan, once Lucy was safe, jumped up onto the tree.

Alma grabbed her crossbow from her belt, hand shaking as she put an arrow in the line. Susan watched her as she did it, cheeks flushed. "Alma, be careful." She urged. "Careful!"

"I know." She whispered back, pointing it at on of the wolves that was now jumping up, trying to get the girl's feet. Her hand was shaking so much, and she found it hard to find the ignition.

The wolf barked up at her, and the loud noise scared her, as she fired an arrow wildly, disheartened as it completely missed. She tried to grab another arrow, but before she could, she heard splashing in the water. Aslan and the centaur, who Alma knows as Oreius, and other Narnians followed Peter.

The wolves immediately turned to those coming at them. Peter ran up to Maugrim, drawing his sword and pointing it at him. "Not this again, boy." The wolf taunted.

The other two tried to attack Aslan. One was immediately struck by Oreius, and Aslan pinned down the other. The centaur tried to go after Maugrim, but Aslan purred, "No, this is Peter's battle."

Alma, Lucy, and Susan watched horrified. Peter and the wolf circled each other threateningly. Neither said a word. The wolf braced himself, and let out a loud growl, pouncing on the boy.

Both fell over, Peter underneath the big wolf. "Peter!" The girls screamed, jumping down from the tree and running to the boy.

Thankfully, Peter rolled the wolf off of him, everyone seeing the sword deep in it's belly. The girls hugged him, all relieved to see him well. They immediately refocused however, as Peter was being approached by the lion. He had let go of the other wolf, watching him run away. Looking to Oreius, he nodded to him. "Follow. He will lead you to Edmund."

A beat pushed against Alma's chest at that sound. She would be seeing Edmund again, after all.

"Peter, clean your sword."

Peter pulled the sword from the wolf, bringing it to the river and letting the water was the thick red blood away. He knelt on the ground, Aslan getting closer. The lion crossed the river, stopping in front of the bow. He breathed over him.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia."

Susan, Lucy and Alma clapped energetically, smiling proudly at their brother and friend.

* * *

Alma walked around the tent that her and the girls were placed in. The morning had just reached them. Susan and Lucy were on the cot they shared. It was a full size like the bed back at the manor. And Alma's bed was almost the same difference and position from theirs. The girls were all dressed, the same attire as yesterday. The desk next to Alma's bed had a golden mirror atop of it. She let herself be vain and look at it.

The girl staring back at her was different than anyone she'd ever seen. There was something new about the Alma in the mirror. She was older, mature, and a smile lit up her face. The Alma staring into the mirror, however, wasn't smiling. "Wow." She whispered. This definitely wasn't the same Alma.

Susan looked over at the girl, noticing what she was looking at. "What is that?"

Alma rushed to the other girls. "Look!" She held the mirror up for Susan first. The dark haired girl stared in utter disbelief.

She saw herself also older, stoic, wise, and definitely mature. "By Aslan!" She sputtered.

"Me next!" Lucy demanded. Alma obliged, pointing the mirror at the youngest girl. She gasped. "I look so much like dad." She said, touching her face, but crinkling her nose when the reflection didn't follow. "This mirror is peculiar."

"Do you think it's really us?" Susan pondered, standing up and grabbing the mirror. She flipped it in her hands, looking at all ends.

Alma didn't know for sure, recognizing her own reflection, but definitely surprised by the older disposition. She looked almost too different. Her face had grown to a completely different person. Despite that, she knew it was true. "I think that is us."

They decided to leave the mirror in the tent, exiting it to meet up with Peter. Alma saw the boy already outside his own tent, staring up at something in the distance. Covering her eyes from the Sun, she followed his gaze.

Up on top of a small hill, she saw Edmund Pevensie talking to the big lion.

There was a leap of her stomach, she felt so warm now. Lucy and Susan let out a gasp next to her, completely relieved to see their brother alive and well. "Edmund!" Lucy yelled, starting to run to her brother. Peter stopped her though, realizing Aslan had to finish his thoughts.

The dark haired boy and Aslan turned and looked down at the others. Edmund immediately became flushed and nervous upon seeing his siblings. Especially Peter.

Aslan motioned for the boy to join the others, following him down the hill. Alma took a deep breath, getting herself ready to see the boy. It's been only two days or so, but the time felt longer. It felt like it's been weeks since laying eyes on Edmund. She knew the Pevensies felt the same.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about the past." Aslan decreed, but he left to give them time to catch up with their brother.

Edmund stood in front of them, looking anywhere but their eyes. Alma felt his gaze brush against hers for only a moment. He sighed. "Hello..."

Lucy didn't let him stand awkwardly for long. She jumped at the chance to hug her brother again, tightening herself around his waist. "Oh, Edmund..." She buried her head in his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked, running her ringers through his hair.

"A bit tired." His voice was hoarse. Alma could see a nasty gash on his bottom lip, and a bruise along his cheek. Peter definitely saw it too.

"Get some rest." He said, his voice deep and serious. Edmund seemed to shrink at the sound. Susan and Lucy stepped away from their brother, watching the two interact. It looked as though Peter was going to leave it at that, but as Edmund was about to walk towards his and his brother's tent, Peter added, "And Edmund?" The other boy looked at him. "Try not to wonder off again." Peter smiled lightly.

Edmund returned the favor and went into the tent to take a little nap.

* * *

Alma hadn't said a word to Edmund yet, not really getting the chance to. She didn't want to step on anybody else's reunion. And at breakfast, she chose to sit next to Peter, on the other end of the table from the boy.

Despite knowing she had the approval of the other siblings, she felt like she hadn't earned Edmund's trust yet. There was no reason for him to feel the same way about her as the rest did. He didn't know what they'd gone through. All she knew was that she wasn't Edmund's favorite before, so she couldn't be now.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed!" Lucy giggled, ecstatic to be with her whole family now.

Edmund rolled his eyes and continued to stuff his face with food. Peter looked fondly at them. "You guys better back some for the trip back home." He said.

Alma almost choked. The table fell silent and stared at the oldest boy. Susan spoke first, "We're going home?" Susan shared a look with Alma. The two knew that they should've been the most excited about all of this. Alma, however, only felt unsure.

"Just you guys. I promised I'd keep you three safe," He started, talking to his siblings, "And I owe you so much already," He looked at Alma. "There's no reason for me not to stay in help, though."

Lucy pouted slightly, "But they need us. All of us." She said, motioning to the table.

"Lucy, its dangerous! You two almost drowned, Edmund almost died!"

"That's why we have to stay." Edmund piped up, swallowing his food and looking at his brother. The table turned their attention to him. Alma looked. "I've seen what the White Witch can do," He took a breath before continuing. "I've... Helped her do it." His eyes lowered with a pained expression. "We can't let the rest of Narnia suffer for it."

Alma's heart gave a small flutter. She couldn't help the smile appear on her face. She couldn't imagine what Edmund went through, but he's definitely changed for the better because of it.

"Well, I guess that's it, then." Susan got up from breakfast, pushing her plate away. Peter looked baffled.

"Where are you going?"

She only smiled and turned to Alma. "We should definitely get some target practice in." She winked. "Only if you want to stay, of course."

All eyes looked at Alma. She was the only one who hadn't expressed her opinion yet. The girl smiled widely, getting up and grabbing her mini crossbow. "What? Me, go and let you guys have all the fun?" She laughed, following Susan out to the fields. Lucy jumped up to tag along.

Edmund and Peter looked at them and at each other, there was a clear smile on Peter's face. Edmund was just confused. "I really missed a lot, then?"

"You did." Peter informed. There was a sad tone in his voice.

"So... Alma is still here." Edmund pointed out. "She didn't leave?"

Peter shook his head quickly. "Alma would never have left you. She didn't leave any of us." He said. That was all they had time for, conversation wise, as Oreius approached them with horses. Guess it was time for training.

At the fields, Alma watched as Susan took a shot at the target. Drawing back the bow, she aimed for the center. Alma watched intrigued. Lucy was also next to the girls, looking curiously at what would happen.

Letting the arrow go, Susan lowered her bow to see where the arrow ended up. Not quite the center, but a few lines away. Alma clapped enthusiastically. And then it was her turn. She took her place across the target, getting her weapon ready. There were definitely butterflies in her stomach, remembering the first time she tried to use her crossbow.

Ignoring her self deprecating thoughts, she aimed and shot, watching her little arrow fly towards the target, landing parallel to Susan's arrow. It was on the other side of the bulls-eye, but Alma couldn't help but be proud. She matched Susan, and that was all she could've asked for.

"That was a good start," Alma said, turning to Susan. "With more practice, we can both be really good."

"Yeah, I-" Susan didn't get to finish her sentence, as the sound of another object hitting the target post filled their ears. Alerted, the two girls whipped their head over to see a little silver dagger dead center in the post. Turning to Lucy, they saw the little girl smiling smugly up at them.

"You really are remarkable." Alma said, laughing slightly.

Then there came the sound of metal clashing, and the girls looked over to see Peter and Edmund in full armor, practicing sword fighting on horseback. Oreius was over watching them.

Alma watched the boys curiously as Susan and Lucy continued target practice, the little girl deciding to join in. Edmund was on a dark brown horse, while Peter was on a white unicorn.

The Welsh girl couldn't help but stare for hours at Edmund and Peter, interested to see how their training would go. Despite the bickering, she was glad to see the brothers finally getting along. And she was glad to see Edmund looking a lot healthier than when she'd first seen him again.

* * *

The children were taking a break together, sitting on the side of the little hill by the training fields. Susan and Lucy were picking flowers, Peter was sharpening his sword, and Alma was watching Edmund pick at grass on the side. She didn't know if it was the right time, but the girl really did want to talk to Edmund.

Getting up, brushing her dress off, she approached him carefully, taking a seat next to him. With the new presence, Edmund looked over at her. "Hello." He said softly.

"Hi." Alma replied, a blush already reaching her cheeks.

Edmund waited for the girl to say something else. She didn't make any move to. "What are you doing?" He asked, a little spite in his voice. "Are you here to lecture me?"

"No!" Alma assured, defensively putting her hands up. "Why would you think that?"

"That just seemed to be what I thought you'd do." Edmund admitted. He didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed embarrassed. "You haven't said one word to me since I got back."

Alma softened her demeanor, sinking into where she was sitting slightly. "I just didn't know if you'd wanna talk to me." Edmund didn't say anything back. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I know you're not, though." Alma countered. He blinked at her. His chocolate brown eyes were saddened. She could see the pain in them. "You don't have to be, either. You went through a lot."

Edmund shifted awkwardly, not used to this type of attention on him. "You have too, I heard." He looked at her and shot a smile. "You almost died of hypothermia, you saved Lucy's life."

Alma hummed lightly, looking at the three other Pevensies. "Your siblings have started to feel like a real family to me." She looked at Edmund, noticing him look a bit left out. She sighed. "I know you weren't there, Edmund, but just know that I-" She stopped herself, embarrassed to say the rest.

"You what?" Edmund asked, a little eager to know.

"I think of you-" She didn't get to finish that sentence, as Mr. Beaver rushed over with grave news.

"The witch is requesting a meeting with Aslan!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Stone Table

The Pevensies and Alma ran up to the tent of Aslan, seeing the Narnians in a frenzy. Alma looked over, trying to see past the large crowd booing and yelling. There was a little sled, pulled forward by two large polar bears.

The girl had realized that she had never actually seen the White Witch before. Judging from Edmund's face of worry and anger, she knew she wouldn't have wanted to if she wasn't already here. When Alma finally got a glance at the woman, she felt a cool chill wash over her face and body. Jadis, the White Witch, had arrived in camp.

She sat like a statue on her little sled, wearing a long and thick white dress. It was off of her shoulders, and exposed pale and almost crystallized skin. Her whole body was so pale, she just looked like ice. She was holding a long silver staff, topped with a blue crystal sharpened to a blade. Alma met her gaze for only a moment, as the witch's stare met all of the children's, as if studying them. Alma was immediately intimidated.

The girl saw the queen's gaze linger longer on Edmund, sending him a sly smirk. Alma turned to look at the boy standing next to her. He had a hard frown. She couldn't help but place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze. He jumped at the contact, staring at her for only a moment, but before he looked away, there was a small smile on his lips.

The White Witch finally slowed to a stop, sitting highly on her seat. Aslan exited his tent, moving to the front of it, looking down at the woman. She sneered at him, standing up and stepping down from her carriage. Alma didn't know what to expect from the woman's voice. Maybe something loud and powerful. What she did hear, however, was a very smooth and compelling voice. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She said. Her voice carried like a breeze. That made it all the more terrifying.

Alma looked at Edmund, removing her hand and watching his reaction. He only had a look of shame on his face. The crowd around them murmured lowly, all staring at Edmund. He blushed profusely, and looked up at his brother for help. Peter knew he had no power over the situation.

Aslan hushed the crowd, matching his eyes to Jadis'. "His offence was not against you." Was all he said.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?" The witch's voice raised in sound. Alma jumped a bit at it. She'd never seen anybody speak to Aslan like that before.

Aslan huffed, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch. I was there when it was made."

"Then you know that boy belongs to me." Her hand flew up, pointing her long staff at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table!" Everyone gasped. Edmund completely paled.

Peter finally made a move, drawing his sword and stepping in front of his younger brother. "You come and take him then!" He challenged. Alma touched his back gently, Peter looked at her and she shook her head. He lowered the sword slightly, but not all the way. His eyes found the Witch's again, threatening her with his courage.

"You think a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" She asked, mockingly. She only laughed. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She turned her attention back to Aslan, watching his pondering face.

"Enough." He stopped her. Motioning her closer, he said, "We shall discuss this privately."

The Witch raised her nose, stepping forward and following the lion into his tent.

The two disappeared, leaving the crowd and the children to sit and wait. Edmund was the first to fall onto the ground, as if the only thing keeping him up was his strength to stay composed in front of the Witch.

Alma took a seat next to him, causing the others to all follow, Susan sitting next to Lucy and Peter. Alma looked at the boy next to her, watching him anxiously play with the grass at his feet. She wanted to say something but didn't know the right words to say. The other three Pevensies seemed to all be thinking the same, as they stared at the boy.

"Guys..." Edmund said lightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Ed-" Peter tried.

"No, let me finish." He angled his body to face the others. He looked at all of them. "This is all my fault. Not yours." He mostly said that to Peter. "I should've stayed with you guys. We should've made the decision to get involved completely together, not betraying you and forcing you to go through all of this stuff to get me back."

When Edmund finished, he turned back front, separating himself from the rest of them. They didn't say anything after that, but Alma was taking in what Edmund said. She didn't know what the Witch had told him to make him want to leave them like that, but after meeting her in person, she could tell that Edmund was purely under manipulation. Alma wanted to tell Edmund that it wasn't his fault either. After all, she was starting to really buy into this whole prophecy thing.

She didn't have time to tell the boy all she wanted to say, because when she was about to start, the Witch and Aslan exited the tent. They were both silent, not saying much. But the wicked woman walked out with a devilish smile on her face. It was so uncomfortable.

She began walking back to her sled, and when she passed Edmund, she gave him the most reptile-ish look. He shivered, and the children all stood up to get better looks at the situation. They all looked over at Aslan, waiting for the lion to say something. He stared out over his people and announced, "The Witch has denounced her claim on the Son of Adam." All of the Narnians cheered.

Alma gasped in joy, turning and pulling Edmund into a hug. The boy under her arms tensed up a bit, but ultimately, he returned the hug, only shortly, before Alma pulled away with a smile on her face. She moved aside so the other siblings could hug their brother.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch shouted over the noise.

Everyone settled down and watched as the great lion roared as loudly as he could, causing the White Witch to fall into her seat. The Narnians laughed and continued cheering. Everyone began celebrating as the Witch and her followers exited the camp. Alma continued parading with Susan, Peter, and Edmund. None of them noticed what Lucy did, seeing Aslan return, defeated, to his tent.

* * *

That evening, before everyone went to bed, the five children were inside the girls' tent. They were still celebrating the official release of Edmund from the Witch. Susan, Lucy, and Alma wanted to show them the mirror.

"When you look into this, you see yourself older!" Alma informed them, sitting in between Edmund and Peter. She pointed the mirror to herself, seeing once again the older version of herself. Angling it so that she saw Peter in the mirror, and he could see her, she gasped at the sight. Peter also gasped upon seeing the older Alma. Peter's older self was still golden haired, tan, but had many battle scars battered against his solid face.

Facial hair was painted on his chin and upper lip. He had a bright twinkle in his eye, but looking deeper, Alma could also see the man had seen horrors. "Wow, Alma. You do look much older." Peter said, still staring at the older version of the girl.

Alma switched the direction, now looking at Edmund and letting him see her. Her breath hitched in her throat when seeing the other boy's reflection. "Oh, Edmund..." She started, seeing a grown man, still sharing Edmund's warm eyes, but looking at a completely different person. Older Edmund had a slimmer face, but with an angled jaw. He had a little bit of facial hair too, but mostly a clean face. There were a few battle marks on him too, but Alma couldn't get over the eyes. "You grow to be quite handsome." She said without thinking. Realizing her mistake, she blushed and looked away.

Edmund blushed profusely too, but didn't look away from Alma's reflection yet. He was taken by the image of the beautiful woman in the mirror. She looked just like Alma did now, pretty eyes, smooth skin, and a soft expression. Edmund could tell by looking at her older version, that she had seen a bit, and it made her wiser.

The boy didn't get to tell her how beautiful she is, as the girl shyly pushed the mirror to Peter, letting him see himself this time around. Instead of waiting for the boy's reactions she only excused herself to wash up for bed.

"Can I come along too?" Lucy asked, grabbing her own stuff for bed. Alma nodded, and the two walked out down to the river stream.

Alma removed her hair from the long braid the faes had been giving her every morning. Dipping her hair in the water, she grabbed some of the oils the women around the camp had given the girls.

"Alma?" Lucy asked, also washing herself slightly. They weren't taking full baths, as it is a little chilly for that at this time.

"Yes, Lu?" The other girl replied. She couldn't get the image of Edmund out of her mind.

Lucy took a second before continuing, and when Alma turned to look at her, there was a smirk on her face. "When did you start liking Edmund?"

Alma stiffened. "What are you going on about?" She said defensively. Unfortunately for her, there was a bright blush on her cheeks still heightened from earlier.

"Oh stop that." Lucy laughed. "If you'd have been paying attention, you would've noticed me and Susan watching the whole thing. You two totally fancy each other!"

"No we don't!" Alma tried, but it was no use from her. She calmed down a bit, looking at Lucy. "At least... Edmund doesn't." She admitted.

"I knew it!"

"Hey!" Alma chuckled. "It's only a little crush. I guess I noticed it when me and Edmund talked after you went into Narnia the first time." Lucy's eyes widened. "Yeah, guess it's been a while given everything else we'd been through."

"What happened to make you like him?" Lucy asked, sounding a bit grossed out thinking about someone liking her brother.

"I guess I wondered about it when we hid together behind the curtain during hide and seek. After you came out of Narnia the first time and tried to get everyone to believe you, me and him had a talk after it happened. I got him to open up a little bit about why he's such a little prick sometimes." Alma said amused. "When he explained why he acted that way, I realized there was more to him than the kid I had fought with just the night before." She looked down at the water, remembering the first few times her and Edmund actually spoke. "He was extremely stubborn, and I only wanted to be his friend. There was never a lot of time to get to know him more." She said, speaking of the capture.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah... And there really isn't a lot of time to talk to him now, plus I don't think that boy really likes me. I think he tolerates me because you guys all accepted me." Alma confessed. "I don't know." She shrugged. Looking at Lucy, she felt her blush get deeper.

Lucy just sat there and smiled. "You know, Al, you'd be surprised by how Edmund shows people he likes them." She said. "Guess we'll just have to see, then."

"Don't meddle, please?" Alma begged, but Lucy only gave her a sneaky smile. Alma decided to give up on it, just finishing what they were doing quickly so they could get to bed. She could tell tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alma didn't stir at all last night. Not even when Lucy and Susan had disappeared with Aslan. No, she had just gotten up earlier than usual, dawn barely breaking the mold between light and dark. Noticing the bed next to her empty, she had purely assumed they had left to get some early training done.

When the girl had fully waken up, she sat up in bed, and almost on cue a fae floated into the tent, bowing to the girl and braiding her hair like she usually does. This time, there were two french braids, parallel down her scalp, leaving a clean part in the center. "Thank you so much." Alma graced the fae.

"Of course, Your Majesty- Uh, Alma." The fae flew out of the tent, leaving Alma privacy to put her gown on. The girl had decided to ready herself and meet the girls out at the target posts. She couldn't really sleep without the two in the tent anyways. The girl didn't feel comfortable being alone in this world.

Making her way to the outside of the camp, where the posts and weaponry were, she looked around the area for the girls. "Lucy!" No reply. "Susan?"

_Huh, not even here_, the girl shrugged her shoulders, wondering if they were just washing up. Alma decided to leave them to it if that's what they were doing, spending a little time practicing anyway.

After a while, she tired of the target practice, returning to the camp when the sky had gotten a bit lighter. She missed knowing what time it was. There were no clocks around here, and a lot of how people could tell what time it was is by looking at the sun. Alma had gotten rather good at it, remembering books she used to read about old travel. Since it was the start of spring in Narnia, the sun peaking over the horizon means it should be around six o'clock.

Stepping back onto the camp, she noticed it was still quiet with sleep. Usually people would be beginning to stir at this time, and sure enough a few faun women and children were out doing chores and playing. Alma basked in the sweet smells of breakfast, and the thick peaceful air. She hadn't really thought about how beautiful Narnia was. She guessed it was never the right time to notice.

Now things seem very in place. The Pevensies were reunited, the children had all decided to stay and fight out the battle, and Aslan was there to protect them. Right?

Alma shook away the possibility of anything going wrong, if not for their odds, but for her sanity. It had been such a crazy couple of days, it was nice to think that everything was okay.

Alma slipped back into her tent, still realizing that the other girls were still out and about. "Oh well. Maybe they're taking a walk." She said to herself, mindlessly humming. Sitting on her bed, she thought to herself. She could get another hour or so of sleep. Sure, Susan and Lucy weren't here so it'd be hard to fully rest, but Peter and Edmund were in the tent next door. Alma was completely safe. Taking off her boots and waist belt for the crossbow, she readied herself for a little nap.

Nodding to herself, she drew back her freshly made bed and laid down in it. There was no need to completely undress and undo her hair, so she decided to let herself remain ready for the day. It was only an hour. An hour to fully accept that everything was going her way. Ignore all the negative thoughts. Alma silently sighed, closing her eyes and ready for more sleep to wash over her.

"Nope." Alma shot up again, shaking her head. The typical feeling of anxiety that she gets before something bad happens was back. "Don't do this to yourself." She pepped herself. "Nothing is going to happen." Stubbornly, she fixed her feathered pillow and turned over, closing her eyes once again. Letting out a relaxed breath, she let a smile grow on her face.

However, once again the girl shot up, unable to ignore this butterfly feeling. "Every single time!" She jumped out of bed, throwing the blanket messily into place. Wasn't as nice as the fae's style, but that was good enough. Tossing on her boots she had gotten from Santa, she grabbed her waist belt and exited the tent. On the way out she came face to face with Edmund and Peter, just about to enter her tent.

"Alma-" Peter started.

"Don't even start." Alma warned, placing a hand on her jumpy stomach. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

* * *

Alma had been debriefed on the possible situation. Her and Edmund were not waiting outside of Aslan's tent to see if it's true. Peter threw open the tent opening and walked out, growing more worried. "It's true. He's gone." He said sadly.

Edmund nodded, pondering for a moment before looking up at his brother. "Then you'll have to lead us." Peter's eyes went wide. "There's a whole army out there waiting for you to lead them."

"I can't."

His brother sighed. "Aslan believed you could." He looked at Alma for support. "And so do I." Peter smiled slightly at the assurance.

"Peter..." Alma started, stepping in front of him and giving him a hug. "I've followed you this far and I'd follow you to the end of the world." She said, head on his shoulder.

When she pulled away the two looked at the older boy, waiting for his decision. The fifteen year old king nodded his head, eyes on fire with determination. Oreius approached the three, armor and sword already prepared. "What are your orders?" He asked, Alma turning and seeing some of the soldiers waiting for their king.

Peter began studying the map. There were pieces all over it, symbolizing positions and different troops. He took a moment to take it all in. Finally, he looked up at his brother and Alma. "You guys don't have to fight."

"Don't try it." Alma wagged a playful finger in his face. "I've been practicing. I've gotten quite good." She said comfortingly, motioning to her crossbow. Peter looked unconvinced. "Peter, trust me... I want to do this." And she did.

Peter sighed, then turned to his brother. "You know I'm by your side." Edmund said simply, and Peter and Alma believed it.

"Okay then. Here's the plan." Peter pointed to Alma, "She is going to lead you in the air battle. We have an incredible team of archers. Since Susan isn't here, the troops will listen to Alma." Oreius nodded.

Alma looked at the map, where she was now listed as head archer. Nerves fluttered around but she did her best to subdue them. Alma knew that this was no time for hesitation and no time for backing down. She was in this now. "Alright, Peter. If you're sure?" She asked, double checking this is what he wants her to do.

"I'm sure. Since Susan isn't here, there isn't anybody I trust more." Peter gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Alma looked and met eyes with Edmund. She could tell he wanted to say something to her. His warm eyes said more than enough. She smiled at him, knowing he wanted to tell her that he believed in her.

"Edmund." Peter turned his attention to the other boy. "You are going to lead the right troops. Oreius, you will lead the left." He paused, checking over his plan, nodding as he went along. "I will lead the center troops."

And that was the start. Alma and Edmund sat and listened to the whole plan, memorized every signal and every code word. They began to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

**Author's Note: This is it I think. I think the retelling of the story part ends with this chapter. I'll share with you a little bit of what I plan to do. I will finish this chapter, and depending how long it is I will have their crowning either at the end of this chapter, or start the next with it. Then there will be 3 or 4 more chapters of this book. During the Golden Age of course, and then this story will end and I will probably get the second book of this series out a day or two after the end of this, depending on when my finals are. Thank you for reading if you make it this far! Hugs xoxo :) (BTW I switched Edmund's position in the battle.)**

* * *

Day three or four, Alma can't really remember. However long it's been, the ride has been lengthy. Just this morning she had been expecting all to go well. She hadn't expected to be putting on battle armor only two hours later. Reciting the plan in her head over and over, the girl looked up and down at her appearance in the mirror against the tent wall. She was no longer wearing the beautiful ruby red dress she had sort of grown to love over the course of yesterday. Alma was now decked out in shiny silver armor.

The fae had tailored out some fitted black pants made of a thick material. She had them on, hugging her ankles as she tightened her boots. Her knees were protected by silver pads. Her torso was traditional battle armor. There were about three layers. A ruby red long sleeve shirt, on top the chain shirt, and then the chest, back and shoulder and elbow pads completely clad in silver. Her crossbow was now at a strap at her thigh, the other leg had the strap and holsters for all of her arrows.

Then, Alma had a helmet. The helmet wasn't as constricting as the ones Edmund and Peter bore. No, she shouldn't even have on as much armor. The only way she would be able to fight was if she had the full armor on. Peter's orders. The only reason her helmet was a bit lighter was because she needed full view of her surroundings.

The fae had finished re-braiding her hair, making the two french braids tighter and neater, giving her the ability to place them inside her helmet during battle. Alma had been very meticulous about this preparation. She had approximately ten more minutes before she must ready herself and her archers in their positions. The fae did her good work, and soon enough, Alma found herself on the field.

Peter and Oreius were down on the front lines right off the bat, taking turns looking through their telescope, checking the status of approaching troops. Alma had already debriefed her troops, informing them of different cues, signals, etc. Surprisingly, Alma found them all in awe at her. Not because of her gender or her age. According to Mr. Beaver, who couldn't oppose being under Alma's command, the troops were 'honored to be serving a queen of Narnia.' After many blushes, Alma had demanded of everyone that they address her only as Alma.

There was still time left before the Witch's army should be arriving, much to everyone's dismay. The wait before the battle is always the worst. Alma, however, was happy to get a breathing time. Her butterflies had been going crazy all morning. She knew someone was going to get hurt, that something bad would happen. The mystery of her 'gut feelings' seemed to get more and more confusing for her. Doesn't help that they aren't specific.

While people were saying their blessings to everyone around the battlefield, Alma knew she couldn't start anything without speaking to a certain someone, first.

After a lot of searching around, Edmund Pevensie was finally spotted, mounted on his horse, Phillip, staring blankly off into the distance. "Ed..." He jumped at the sound of an approaching voice. When he settled his eyes on Alma, he got slightly more relaxed. "I didn't mean to scare you." She giggled.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just alert." He said, getting off of the male horse to get level with Alma. He studied her up and down. "You're dressed like you're about to be front line." He sounded a little nervous at the sound of that.

Alma gave him a reassuring smile. "Edmund, I will be fine." She paused, looking around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I'm worried about you." She admitted, a small blush reaching her cheeks.

Edmund shoved that comment off, "I've been training harder than Peter since I got here. There's nothing I'm not ready for-" He began to go on and on about his skill level, Alma watching with a struggled smile on her face. She couldn't help but find it amusing how hard the boy is trying to convince her. "And not to mention-"

"Don't worry, Edmund." She interrupted him. "I believe you." Alma let herself look at Peter at the front of the crowd. Somehow, the older boy found her in the crowd, holding his hands up and signaling 'five minutes.' She swallowed hard. "Edmund." She started. He looked from Peter back to her, aware of their time crunch. "I just want to tell you before this starts..."

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"We got off on the wrong foot." She said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"When we first met..." She said shyly. "Whatever happens out of the field today, I don't want to think about the first few times we met." She thought back to his stubborn introduction, and her frustrated demeanor to him at dinner. "So can we please start over. Just before the battle."

Edmund looked like he had no idea at all what she was talking about. "Alma-"

"I know you don't really like me, but-"

"Alma!" Edmund shouted, getting her full attention. "Alma..." This time a bit softer. "You were perfect when we first met." Alma blinked slowly, staring at him with her mouth shut. "I was the prick."

"It didn't help that I had to yell at you in front of your whole family, before I knew-"

"You were perfect when we first met." Edmund repeated. He looked over at his brother, seeing him frantically signaling positions. Turning back to the girl with the worried blue eyes, he shot her a confident smile. "I'll see you after."

Alma nodded. The boy mounted on his horse and began to trot away. "Edmund!" He turned back, stopping his horse slightly.

"What?"

She beamed. "Good luck!"

He briskly lingered on her, but ultimately rode off towards his older brother. Despite not saying everything she originally wanted to, Alma surrendered to her position. Once up on top of the hill, she looked around at everyone near her. They stared at her expectantly.

Alma thought maybe it was best to say a little something encouraging. "How many people are fighting in a war for the first time?" Majority of the troops around her raised her hand. "Me too." She said a bit shyly. The stares got more pointed, wondering where she was going with this. "New question," She started, "Who's parents have been in a war." Everybody's hand was raised. Alma took that time to raise her own.

"We all know how it feels to lose someone in a war then, or wonder if they're ever coming back?" There was a collective nod through the group. Alma took a breath. "Let's not worry the people we love. Make smart decisions, follow Peter, and lets make sure that we win."

There was a moment of silence in the crowd. They looked at her with some sorrow, and some determination. Alma decided to take the best of what she got. "Position A." She ordered, and watched as the Narnians around her stood in a straight, powerful line. Alma smiled around, catching a few people's sights, and then turned around fully, facing Peter and the battle. From up in her spot, she didn't need a telescope.

No, Alma saw the White Witch sitting on top of her sled, pulled by the same two big polar bears. The woman was decked out in a black armored dress, her hair completely down, styled to look almost like a lion's mane. The crown on top of her head was solid gold, the face of some creature. Alma saw no face features from this far of a distance, but there was no doubt that the witch had a look of greed and hunger.

She looked at Peter, mounted on his high horse, to the right of him Edmund, on top of the hill, taking care of the right troop, and to the left, Oreius. Peter was talking lowly to the two, and Alma could tell he was about to make a call. Up ahead, she could see the witch's troops shuffling around. The suspense was killing her. All of her wanted to make the call herself, just to get it out of the way, but she knew everything they did must be according to Peter's plan.

The boy up front remained very still for a moment, just watching the troops. Alma almost thought maybe he was too still. Thankfully, the boy made his first move. Raising his sword in the air, he motioned for the second positions. Edmund, Oreius, and soon all of the troops raised their weapons. Alma then grabbed an arrow from her holster, raising it in the air with ease. She heard shuffling behind her, knowing her group had done their part. Above, Peter would see the archers with arrows high, ready for battle.

There was yelling and chanting down below her, and Alma watched as the army prepared for their advance. Seeing the rowdiness from across the field, Alma could see and hear the Witch's troops also yelling. While the Narnian's fighting for Aslan were chanting, the Witch's troops set off, running quickly at them. Her breath hitched in her chest. She kept her breathing steady, forcing herself to become as alert as possible.

Alma looked low, waiting for the boy's call. Peter remained ready, sword raised. The girl could feel the anticipation from everyone in the army. The Witch's troops were still coming in strong, threatening them with yelling and clanging of weapons. Everyone kept very still, just waiting for Peter to call for the air squads.

Hand beginning to shake from being in the air too long, Alma struggled to hold position. Finally, with a lowering of his sword, and a slight swing backwards, Peter gave the signal. With another swing of his sword over his shoulder, back to facing front, Alma knew it was time.

Turning to her back, she motioned for the flight offence to begin their fight. Carrying large boulders, Alma was taken back slightly by the strong whoosh of wind from the griffons. They raced out from their positions, flying straight for the Witch's forces.

She watched anxiously, as the griffons flew to their targets. The enemies below them struggled to keep their eyes front and towards the sky. With no effort, the birds began dropping their load, right on the enemies. In some groups, and some individual spots, Alma saw massive amount of damage to the people below. She couldn't help but feel proud, knowing their first line of offence worked.

With the Witch's archers aware of the sky attack, some resulted in shooting up at the sky. It took care of some griffons, but she breathed out heavily seeing most of them hitting their targets.

Alma reconvened, looking back down at Peter for his next call. The boy was raising his sword high in the air. "For Narnia!" He shouted first, signaling the beginning of the charge. "And for Aslan!"

Then, the fight had really begun.

Both sides ran towards each other at a steady pace. Alma's eyes searched and stayed glued on both Peter and Edmund, despite their different places in the group. She saw them form into the strategic 'V' and held her breath. The front centaurs lowered their staffs, ready for direct contact. And then... time slowed down.

Alma, breath still head, looked back at her troops, giving them a small nod, and returned her focus to the battle. They were so close, yet the consistent suspense was nearly killing the girl. She said one last silent prayer, hoping that the nasty feeling in her stomach would just go away, and when she had finished, the troops had collided.

So much was happening, it was hard to keep her thoughts straight. Nonetheless, Alma kept all eyes on Peter, awaiting his command. Bouncing her arrow down and up, she signaled her troops to ready their weapons. Obliging, she heard the re-positioning.

She watched as the boy on the white horse below fought his way through the Witch's first line of troops. Off in the distance, she could see the White Witch readying the second. But she still waited on Peter's orders.

Finally they came, just as the Witch had charged her last line, her following with them. Peter looked up to Alma, giving him a pointed wave of his hand out to the enemies. Alma nodded, loading her crossbow. She looked behind her, raising her right arm. Throwing it forward, she yelled, "FIRE!"

The archers followed suit, pointing all arrows up in the air, firing them right towards the troops breaking their way through defense lines. Alma knew it would go on until arrows became low on her end, then her archers will follow her down to the back lines of the army, fighting off any enemies who make their way through.

Then, she motioned to a female centaur, one with incredible arrows. She yelled another "FIRE!" Then their secret weapon was released. Right between the Witch's troops and Peter's army, an arrow flew, turning into a flaming phoenix, who drew a line of fire between them. The Witch hitched her ride quickly, not getting too close to the flames.

Alma then ran across the hill, over to her second pair of troops. She ran over, signaling them to ready their arrows. Alma was careful to keep her eye out for Peter's commands. Mr. Beaver then became in charge of the first archer section. He ordered them to continue shooting at outliers in the crowds.

She saw the Witch merely wave her staff at the large wall of flames, resulting in her leading her troops in with no problem. Peter saw this too, looking back at Alma. He turned to Oreius, ordering the troops to fall back. Alma then heard her cue.

"That's the signal!" Mr. Beaver shouted to her at the sound of the loud horn.

She nodded, notifying her second group of archers to begin fire, this time aimed directly at the Witch and her second line of offence. "FIRE!" She yelled for the third and final time, and watched as the arrows went soaring through the air, hitting many of the Witch's troops. Unfortunately, none seemed to hit Jadis, as the woman only continued in her sled, stabbing and freezing anyone in her way.

Then, Alma was done, standing up and waiting for the troops to return to the rocks.

When Peter finally made it back to the rocks, and thankfully Edmund as well, Alma took the sign, making the first move, both sets of archers following quickly behind. They jumped from the hill, going down to the battle grounds, readying their weapons for closer combat.

Alma held her crossbow tight in her hand, immediately running into a nasty looking dwarf on the way down. He yelled at her, raising his axe as if ready to strike. Alma squealed lightly, and pointed the crossbow at the moving target.

_Trust yourself_. Alma heard the voice clear as day in her head. She didn't know how she knew, but it was definitely the voice of Aslan. Bracing herself, she fired her arrow. It landed straight in the dwarf's chest, knocking him over. She smiled slightly, realizing that she could do this. Running forward, she shot anything that got to close. Now, she had to find Edmund.

Turned out the boy was harder to find. She had ran to many corners of the battle, being sure to stay away from the center on Peter's orders. She hoped Edmund had done the same.

Shooting dwarf, to Minotaur (which took a bit more arrows), Alma made her way through the battle. She must've shot down about seven or eight men. Thankfully, the girl hadn't run into the queen yet.

There was a dull shout to her right, and she recognized it immediately as Edmund. She sighed in frustration. Right in the center of the battle.

Alma, still keeping an eye out, had to make a decision. She was given direct orders to stay on the outskirts of the battle, circling around and shooting as many stragglers as she could find. There was a part of her that knew she should stay put. But the butterfly feeling in her stomach was what compelled her to head as fast as she could to the center of the battle.

In no time, she spotted Edmund and Peter. The older boy was shouting something at him, and Alma looked around to see the inner troops were completely outnumbered. She jumped off a rock she was on and began running towards the boys.

"Take the girls and get home!" Peter shouted at his brother. Alma was getting closer, but before she could fully reach the two, something hard and blunt hit her side.

"Ah!" She let out a loud scream, falling to her side. Looking to her right quickly, she raised her wrists in defense, right before a minotaur could smash her again with his hammer. "Ah!" She couldn't help but shout again, the hammer hitting her wrist armor. There was a deafening crack coming from her arm.

She braced herself for another attack, thinking this might be the one, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Oreius standing before her instead. Looking at her feet, the Minotaur was slain, laying on the ground limp.

"Your Majesty," Oreius held out his hand, ready to help her up. She grabbed it with her good arm, her crossbow under her bad armpit. It was the only way she wouldn't lose it. He lifted her up with ease. She now sat on his back, the centaur quick to slay anything coming too close. "You are badly injured. Your fight is done." He said sternly, running off to another hill, placing her down for the time being. "Can you still use that?" He motioned to her crossbow. She nodded slowly, even though it was a little unsure. "Good. I will be back."

Alma sat there on the hill, overlooking the battle. Peter was in the center, fighting as many people as he could find. Edmund was being dragged off to the side by Mr. Beaver, and by their frantic looking, she knew they were looking for her. She tried to yell out to them, but they were too far, on the opposite side of the action.

Alma felt tears push dangerously close to her eyes. The pain in her side made it so she couldn't stand up. By the looks of the battle, there was no way Orieus would be coming back.

Still, the girl forced herself to be strong, shooting at anybody attempting to reach her on top the hill. It was easy enough, as she had access to all sides with a slight painful turn of her torso.

When people stopped attempting to come up, she let herself look out to Edmund once again, praying he will hear her or see her or anything. The boy, however, was preoccupied. Alma could easily see why. The White Witch had been advancing... Towards Peter.

She prayed the boy would think rationally about this, but nevertheless the butterflies began. "No... no, no." She knew what he was doing. The dark haired boy began charging down the little hill, and she was forced to watch from across the field.

Alma watched as the Witch began to slay everything in her way, until she would soon reach Peter. Edmund was hot on her tail, sword in hand, determination in his eyes. She had stepped past the rock that Edmund had been on, and the boy then jumped down, his sword in hand, aiming it right towards the Witch's wand. He missed and alerted her of his presence. Then their fight began.

Alma couldn't believe it. Edmund was holding up, fighting her attacks, even sending a few of his own. She had thought someone would notice in a second, going over to help their 'king,' but nobody did. Finally, with an almost fatal blow at Edmund, she tried to stab him with her staff/wand. He moved to the side, raising his sword at the same time and smashing the crystal end that held the Witch's power.

The look of horror and pure anger on her face told Alma that the butterflies in her stomach were for this moment. "Edmund!" She screamed to him as loud as she could, and thankfully the boy finally found her, eyes staring for a moment at the girl crippled onto the rock. The Witch took that moment to attack, hitting Edmund with all the strength she had with her sword. He blocked the sword's attack, but when his sword met the metal of her's, he completely lost the chance to block the cut staff, sharpened by the jagged end.

"No!" Alma screamed, watching the boy fall to the ground. Peter heard the scream from the girl, turning to see what the commotion was about, seeing his brother on the ground. His eyes were indescribable. There was no telling what anger he had.

All Peter knew in this moment was that he had to get the woman far away from Edmund. So he charged at her, redirecting her from the limp boy.

Alma looked at her current position. She looked at the arrows on her thigh. She had enough to fight her way off of this rock and to get to Edmund. So, the girl took a deep breath, forcing herself to stand up. "Argh." She whimpered and huffed, struggling to find her footing with the pain in her shoulder and only one good arm. She managed to get up eventually, clutching her bad arm to her bad side, the crossbow tight in her other.

How she was going to get off of this rock? She didn't know what else to do but just run down. So Alma took a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting to three. When she reached one, the girl leaped off the rock, thankfully catching herself and was forced into a run. She knew if she could plow over to Edmund, that when she fell, at least she would be near him, able to protect him from any attackers.

The force of her run knocked a lot of air out of her, her ribs begging for a rest. Shooting at as many dwarfs and other animals and creatures not on the good side, she finally reached the boy. Being at a full sprint, she had to force her legs to stop, causing the girl to completely fall over, right on her face. Alma knew she wasn't in a safe position, however, and threw herself on her side, shooting at anything that was trying to approach. "Mr. Beaver!" She yelled at the animal, he immediately looked at the girl. "I need backup!" She ordered. He nodded and quickly rounded some troops.

Alma turned to the boy on the ground next to her. She took off his helmet for the time being. "Just breathe." She said lowly, knowing that not much would help at this point. She looked over his armor, seeing where he was stabbed. There was a deep red in the side of his abdomen. She breathed, ignoring the sharp pain in her side.

Edmund was conscious, but his mind was in jambles. Alma knew the pain he must be feeling was too much to speak. So she just laid next to him on the ground, praying that soon this war would end. She didn't even realize that after a while, she must've lost her own consciousness.

* * *

"Alma..." The voice tried to call to her. The girl didn't stir at first, only letting out a breath. "Alma!" This time, her eyes shot open. Susan was leaning over the girl, her hand blocking the sun from her face.

Alma tried to sit up, bracing herself for the pain in her side. Surprisingly, it never came. "What happened?" She finally asked, looking around her. Noticing the missing body next to her, panic struck her. "Where's Edmund?" She whipped her head around, searching for the boy. Alma tried to fully stand up but Susan stopped her.

"Take it easy, Alma. You were badly injured." She said, then stood up herself, holding out her arms for Alma to grab. "Edmund is fine. Peter and him went with Lucy to look for more injured. I stayed with you."

Once on her feet, Alma looked around her once more. There were many bodies, but from what she could see, it was mostly from the Witch's side. She cocked her head to the side. "Did we win?" She asked, wondering if anything worked out at the end.

Susan just gave her a warm smile. "We won." She said. "I'll explain on the way. For now, we have to get to the castle."

Alma followed Susan. When the girl explained on the way, Alma couldn't help but just cry. She hadn't cried at all since getting to Narnia. Hearing the news of Aslan's return, she finally let herself relax. Hopefully, this time the safe feeling will stick around.


	10. Chapter 10: Ceremonies

**Author's Note: Finals are next week, and a girl is STRUGGLING! But I will not give up on this story so keep expecting updates :)**

* * *

The dress that lay over her tired body brought Alma great comfort and happiness. The dress was a familiar looking ruby red, staying true to her attire coming into Narnia, and to the first Narnian dress she had ever worn. This outfit was a bit different, as it was much fancier and more fit for a queen. The thought of that word brought a flush to her cheeks.

Alma, of course, had been aware of the prophecy, as well as the other Pevensies, but when the battle had ended, she hadn't expected Aslan to actually arrange their coronation. Here she was though, getting dolled up by the beautiful fae that gave her the dress.

The girl had not been united with the rest of the children just yet, only seeing Susan, the other three running around the battlefield and healing people that were badly injured. She couldn't wait to see her friend's faces, especially Peter and Edmund. She wanted to see how they were holding up.

The fae finally pushed the girl out of her dressing room and led her down the halls of Cair Paravel. She had been given the ruby red dress, gold trimmings all throughout the design, and the fae braided her hair loosely, throwing flowers and perfumed glitter on top. The fae had given her the tools that women in this time would use as makeup. A soft pink, and a warm blush. Alma felt slightly uncomfortable as she made her way through the hallways, people's eyes just glued on her.

The path ahead brought excited tingles in the girl's stomach as she spotted the Pevensies up ahead, waiting for her at the entrance. She didn't have to speed up her pace, despite how eager she was, because Lucy had already made a charge for the Welsh girl.

"Alma!" Lucy scooped her into a tight hug, so tight that it almost broke Alma's rib again. "I'm so happy you're okay!" She pulled back a little, grabbing Alma's face and holding her in place. "I promise we didn't want to leave your side, Aslan said we had to-"

"Lucy!" Alma giggled, giving the girl a fond smile. "I understand. I'm just happy to be here right now." She looked up ahead to see Peter, Susan, and Edmund waiting her for her expectantly. She began her walk over to the other siblings, the smile now glued to her face. Alma saw the attire on all of the other children. Lucy was decked out in a beautiful shade of baby blue, so light that it could be grey. She bore a red cape, and Lucy really did look like a little queen. Not much had been done to her hair, but Alma could see soft curls added to her short locks.

Susan was wearing darker shade of Lucy's dress. It had undertones of a light green, and went perfectly with the dark green cape. Her hair had been curled as well, put in a half up half down style. There was similar makeup on the girl. When Alma finally arrived next to the siblings, she grabbed both Susan and Lucy's hands. "You two look absolutely beautiful." She said.

Susan let out a content breath. "You look amazing, Alma."

The girls all hugged lightly. Peter was the one who made the first move to break it up. "Not to be rude, but I'd love to steal Alma for a second." He said to his sisters. Alma looked up and met Peter's stare. He was dressed up like a king, in a dark green velvet dress shirt with gold trimming and a gold cape. She saw he was holding something. It was a cape, like Susan and Lucy's, but it was a shiny white color. "This is for you." He said, handing it over.

Alma breathed out excitedly. She quickly took it, putting it on. Turning back to the siblings, she showed her teeth in a wide smile. "Anybody else think that this is still a dream? I can't help but still think it's a dream. We'll wake up and be sleeping in our scratchy beds back at the manor." Peter laughed.

"Sometimes I think maybe it'd be better if we did." He said, but his face softened. "In all honesty, I'm happy you guys didn't leave me behind."

"Like we would let you have all of the fun." Alma turned and looked at Edmund for the first time. He had his typical smirk on his face whenever he was teasing his brother. She fluttered at the sight of him. After the horrors she saw out on the field, Edmund on the ground, blood on his abdomen. Him getting stabbed was something she never wanted to relive.

He looked much better now. Completely healthy, actually. Alma took this time to notice the colors the boy was wearing. Edmund was wearing the same style shirt as his brother, only a similar color to Susan's, only lighter, with dark green sleeves. His cape, however, was the same pearly white as her own. He noticed her staring, their eyes meeting. She immediately blushed and turned away.

Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver tapped on Peter's shoulder, all of the children looking over. "Time to get started, Your Majesties." Mr. Beaver informed them, pushing them in the direction of the coronation room. Alma braced herself for the crowd and followed her friends in. The five were in order of their age, Alma between Lucy at the end, and Edmund in front of her.

There was a long line of people waiting for their arrival, and she spotted a few of her archers up at the front of the room. Alma smiled, gladly making her way through the path to the thrones. There was long taller one, and two others on each side. Alma could easily assume Peter's is the one in the center.

Aslan waited by the thrones, standing right next to the tallest one. Once the children all arrived, they stood in the order they were told to stand in. On the far right was Lucy, then Susan, Peter in the center, and then Edmund and Alma. The five children watched expectantly, waiting for the lion's instructions.

He took a second, waiting for everything to set into place, for people in the huge throne room to settle down. Once the room's brilliant buzz was died down, Aslan took a deep breath and looked at the beavers in the back of the room. "Bring forth the crowns." He purred.

Alma couldn't help but look behind her and smile at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver hobbling down the aisles behind them, both carrying two crowns each. Mr. Tumnus, the faun whom Lucy had befriended, carried the last crown. Once they had reached the children, Aslan motioned for them to stand in front of the thrones. Alma stood by her seat slowly, not wanting to miss a single detail about this moment. Only earlier that day she had been near death (for the second time), and now here she was, happily celebrating the victory after this long and dangerous crucible.

Once the five were seated, Mr. Tumnus switched pillows with Mrs. Beaver, taking a small floral crown, made of pure silver. Aslan began to speak again. "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Alma felt a deep warm on her inner stomach. Valiant, meaning showing courage or bravery was the perfect way to describe Lucy.

The little girl bent down slightly as Mr. Tumnus put the shiny floral crown on the girl's head. The crowd clapped briefly, showing respect for the first queen. Alma could her the siblings staring proudly over at their youngest sister. The crowd once again died down, and Aslan motioned to Alma. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. She was very eager. Her smile only widened with anticipation.

"To the shimmering central meadows, I give you Queen Alma, the Sentinel." Her smile faltered a little, not being familiar with the word, but nonetheless, she graciously accepted the crown from Mr. Tumnus, seeing him approach with a crystal crown, silver and bedazzled with red gemstones.

"To the great western wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." Alma watched as the boy directly next to her got his pointed silver crown. His smile was the biggest she'd ever seen it. Alma also thought more about that word, just. She couldn't help but feel tingly inside. The perfect way to redeem Edmund's poor decision at the beginning. The boy had proven himself to be anything but a traitor. She was so proud. Catching Peter's gaze ahead of her, she knew he felt the same way.

"To the radiant southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan knelt a little to accept her crown, a gold and yellow sunflower crown. "And finally, to the clear northern skies, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter stepped forward, shyly accepting his crown. There was no doubt in Alma's mind that the boy deserved the title. What he did for Narnia, for his family, and his friends truly proves him to be as magnificent as his name.

Aslan looked over the children, motioning for them to finally take a seat at their thrones. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia."

The crowd went wild. There were cheers, yells, and chanting. "Long live King Peter. Long live Queen Susan. Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Alma. Long live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

Alma rushed away from the beavers after spotting Aslan turning for the doors. "Aslan, wait!" She had never really spoken to the lion one on one, that luxury usually only happening to Edmund, Lucy, and Peter. The lion gave her a small smile. There was a twinkle in his eye, and Alma took his silence as an okay to continue. She stood next to him in the large doorway of the castle. She had been looking for him for quite a while, leaving the ballroom and running into the beavers on the way.

"What am I doing here?" She finally breathed out.

Aslan only gave her a questioning look, but the girl knew that he understood her.

"Why me? I'm not a Pevensie. I'm not really anybody back home." She said.

He only laughed softly. "Do you know what Sentinel means?" She shook her head. "It's a word that means a soldier or a guard who watches over things, protecting those around them, and providing guidance to people who need it." He pointed his head to the fields just seen over the walls of Cair Paravel. "Your domain is in center land." He explained.

"That doesn't really answer my-"

"Alma." He said sternly. Alma shut her mouth quickly, looking at him like a child who got caught taking a cookie. "Hush, my child." He cooed. "Do you honestly think that just because you are not a Pevensie means you shouldn't be here? Being a Pevensie does not mean you take the crown. You five are very special for many different reasons." He paused, looking at the girl's stomach. "You feel the butterflies, is it?"

"How do you know?" Alma asked, eyes widened with shock. "I haven't told anybody."

"That is your purpose, Alma." Aslan informed her. She blinked, trying to take in that information. "You are here because you feel this place differently than the others. They have their talents, Lucy is the intuitive one, seeing things nobody else thinks to look for. Edmund came to learn more about himself and his role in his family. He learned to trust in his family, therefore, trusting himself to make decisions that'll be better for all. Susan is one of the most intelligent young ladies I have ever met. She has clear views and values and it's hard to stray her from them. She learned that she can be realistic while still being open-minded. And Peter, the boy who became a man too soon. He didn't trust himself one bit to take care of all of you, but this place showed him that he is capable of being an adult, and with help from Lucy, he learned to hang on to his youth a little longer on the side of that."

"Wow." Alma was in awe. Suddenly she felt all the pieces fit together in her head.

"You, Alma, came to learn things too." Aslan said. "You learned that sometimes you need to put yourself and your anxieties aside and be selfless. You learned to be apart of a group, a system, and a family. And I'm not saying you didn't have one back home. You have always been quite the loner though, haven't you?"

Alma crinkled her nose. She had many friends back in Wales. "I wouldn't say that at all. I had a lot of friends, and many people liked me." She paused, thinking of her mother and father. "My parents always showed me so much love."

"Love from your parents is quite different from the love you will feel for a brother or sister..." Aslan looked at her with a smug grin, "Or perhaps a special friend."

The girl blushed profusely, knowing he was talking about Edmund. She didn't see fit to argue with the lion just yet.

"You have learned so much about yourself through the love you share with the Pevensies. This is your purpose. You will protect, you will guide, and you will find love through the bonds you make with them." Aslan let out a sigh. He took a step out the door, heading in the direction of the vast beach. "I must take my leave, young Alma. Go back to your friends. I know you will have much to discuss with them." He almost left for good, but before fully disappearing around the castle, he turned one more time. "Oh, and Alma?"

"Yes, Aslan." She said.

"Don't talk about what I told you. The five of you still have a lot to learn from this land. It's best to let the others figure things out for themselves. You too." He winked at her and walked out of sight.

Alma shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips. "Goodbye Aslan." She said, turning around herself, heading back up the stairs to the ballroom where she knew her friends were.

* * *

"I can't believe that Aslan is gone." Lucy had been wiping her tears with a worn handkerchief. Alma comforted her for a bit, telling her that what Mr. Tumnus said was true.

"I know we will see him again." She said, smiling calmly at the girl.

"Come on, girls!" The two were interrupted by a buzzing Susan. She had a huge grin on her face. "It's not everyday you're named Queens! Come dance with me!" She grabbed Lucy and Alma's hands, dragging them to the center of the room as the band played a very upbeat tune of Narnian folk music. When the girl finally unhanded both the other girls, Alma quickly put her hands over her face. She hadn't danced in quite a long time.

"Susan." She whined slightly. "I'm not good at this."

Susan ignored her, beginning to swing her sister around. "We are going to have fun! We deserve it after all."

Thus, Alma lightly shifted her weight from side to side. It wasn't ideal, but she knew if she didn't move a little bit, Susan would call her out again. This little dance session lasted about ten minutes before Alma got the opportunity to run away. Heading towards the balcony doors, she swung them open quickly and walked out.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she barely noticed another presence out on the balcony until she heard a cough. Jumping almost three feet in the air, she heard a little laugh.

"Edmund?" Alma asked, squinting to see in the dark of the fresh night. Moving closer to the railing of the area, she made out the boy's face, looking off at the ocean.

"I saw you trying to dance in there." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm of the waves, going perfectly with the dimmed sound of the music from inside. "You're not that good." He smirked.

Alma hit his shoulder lightly. "Hey! I didn't have a lot of time to really learn." She huffed. "Don't tell me you're a good dancer." She shook her head in disbelief.

Edmund let out a chuckle. "Not in the slightest." He admitted, looking over at her for the first time.

The boy looked much better than just yesterday when they brought him back. God it felt like almost a week ago. Time really did pass slow. His face had much more color in it now, almost more than the day she first met him. His cheeks were rosy, bringing out more warm chocolate from his brown eyes. His hair, somehow as dark as it was, almost looked more vibrant.

Alma and Edmund both blushed after a while, realizing the two had been staring for at least a minute. Looking away with a flush on her cheeks, she rested her arms on the railing surface. "So..." She asked after a second. "What are you doing out here?"

Edmund shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Alma asked without thinking. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Edmund let out a breath of air. "I guess I'm just shocked. We really won. Five kids from out of this world defeated an Evil Queen who'd been reigning over this land for hundreds of years."

Alma nodded in agreement. "It is really crazy when you say it out loud."

"You know, Alma..." Edmund said hesitantly. "The day that Aslan found me and brought me back to all of you, he told me something crazy."

She had a flashback to the conversation she had, herself, with the lion. "Are you allowed to tell me about it?" She asked, getting a deep want to tell him of her conversation.

"I don't really know." He looked around the two, making sure nobody else was around. "Just don't tell anybody else." She nodded slowly. "He told me that I was always meant to betray you guys." He shuddered at the word 'betray.' Alma couldn't blame him. "My greed to become better than my brother... To become king. Aslan said it was all prophesied. He told me that I shouldn't be ashamed, because without my betrayal, none of you guys would have stayed in Narnia, and none of you guys would have become heroes."

Alma took it all in, baffled by the information. "How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged again. "I guess it all makes sense. I just wonder why I had to suffer."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys will all go down in history as heroes, but I will go down as the boy who betrayed his family."

Alma gasped. "Don't say that!" She snapped at him. He looked at her shocked. "Edmund..." She said with a lighter tone. "You are a hero."

"Not after what I did."

"Trust me, you are." Alma closed her eyes, then lifting her head to look Edmund in the eyes. "I saw what you did earlier."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked. His mouth stayed slightly open, and Alma knew he might be able to guess.

"You saved Peter." She started, turning her head back towards the ocean. "Today, during the battle, I was trying to find you, but I wasn't careful. A minotaur almost completely took me out."

"Yeah, I heard." Edmund said. "Witnesses in the battle saw you go down."

Alma nodded. "Yeah, well Oreius saved me..." She breathed out. "He put me on top of a large rock and went off to fight some more. While I was up there, I didn't stop trying to find you. I watched you the whole time, when you and Mr. Beaver were told to find me, when Peter continued his fighting, and when you noticed the White Witch trying to take him down."

She watched as the boy paled at the surfaced memory. She waited to see if he would say anything, but it seemed like he was only waiting for her to continue.

"You ran after her, smashing her staff and fighting her off. I yelled for you. Did you hear me?" She knew that he did, remembering the brief moment when their eyes met on the field. He nodded in reply. "You fought a little bit more, but she ended up stabbing you when she got the opening. I watched you go down." Alma couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. "I tried so hard to get to you. I didn't want you to be alone."

Edmund heard the little cracks in her voice. "Alma..."

"You are a hero to me, Edmund." She said to him. "No bloody traitor would ever sacrifice his life to save his brother. You almost died today."

That brought a small but brilliant smile to Edmund's lips. He laughed slightly, starting off small, but soon becoming a little hyper. Alma watched as the boy lost all control of his laughter.

"Are you serious?" Alma asked, confused, trying not to allow the grin to form at the sight of the hysteric boy.

He put his hands up in front of his face defensively. "I'm sorry. This isn't funny I promise." He swore. "I just... I still can't believe that you..."

"I- what?" Alma asked, trying to hurry the boy. "I can barely understand you when you're laughing."

He calmed himself down enough to say what was on his mind. "I just can't believe that you, out of all the people on that field, cared about me that much."

Now she was really confused. "Why does that shock you?"

"Just thinking about the first night we met." He was now at a relaxed state, but the brilliant smile was still on his face. "I definitely wasn't your favorite."

Alma giggled. "Yeah I guess you weren't." She looked down at the sea and up at the stars. "Things can change, though." She whispered.

Edmund agreed. "Yeah, and people can change. You of all people should know that near death experiences will change how you look at yourself for a long time." He said, slowly staring down at his hands. "Heck, you almost died three times now. Each time, you never once thought about yourself."

"That's not completely true..."

"But it is, isn't it? When Peter told me about your legs, when you ran into Santa- which I'm still upset I wasn't there for- you didn't even seem scared. You just told Peter that it wasn't his fault." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Then with the river. You told Peter you couldn't swim, yet you jumped into that water to save my sister."

She smiled a little. "And when I could barely stand up during the battle, I still forced myself to get to you." She looked at him.

He didn't meet her gaze, only continued focusing on his hands hanging over the railing. It was silent for a minute before the boy finally said something. "You said something to me before you passed out, didn't you?" Alma only sighed as a response. "I felt you take off my helmet and whisper 'just breathe' into my ear."

"You heard me?"

"Yes." Edmund finally allowed his brown eyes to see blue. "Aslan was right when he named you 'Sentinel.' You protected us all."

The two didn't look away for what felt like an hour. They didn't feel the need to say anything else. Only smiling lightly at each other, enjoying the continued muffled sounds of waves and dimmed down music. It wasn't until an angry Susan pulled them out of their moment, forcing the two to go back to the party, that they realized what that conversation really meant for themselves.

Alma wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow, but she knew tonight that her feelings for Edmund were something way deeper than a little crush at this point.


	11. Chapter 11: Strange Interactions

**Author's Note: HOLD UP- TIME JUMP! Just so you guys don't get confused, I am going to say the Pevensie's and Alma's current ages as of this chapter. It has been ten years. **

**Peter: 25**

**Susan: 24**

**Edmund and Alma: 22**

**Lucy: 20**

* * *

Ten years have gone by since the five children stepped foot in Narnia. So long, that they aren't even children anymore. The roles they'd taken on at the end of the Witch's rule had resulted in a beautiful, peaceful, and prosperous time for Narnia. With the responsibility of an entire kingdom, the Pevensies and Alma Pierce never found time to go back to their old lives. Instead, they stayed in Narnia, reigning over the Golden Age with pride and care.

They had their routine, every once in a while facing issues like economy, neighboring kingdoms, and the dying out known supporters of the White Witch. Their lives right now were perfect.

So much so, that when Alma woke up that morning, bathed in sunlight from the huge window next to her king sized bed, she couldn't help but be extra cheerful. "Good morning." She said, raspy from sleep, to the fae that drew back her thick red curtains.

"Your Majesty." The fae replied.

Waking up was never difficult for Alma, as she had always been an early riser. Sitting up in bed, she stretched her arms out, letting a huge yawn escape her mouth. "What is the schedule for today?" She asked, getting herself out of bed and neatly smoothing the covers behind her. Of course she had servants and maids to do that for her, but everyone in the castle knows Alma likes doing certain things for herself.

"Well, Your Majesty, as per usual, breakfast with the kings and queens in thirty minutes, then you have a visitor from the south." The fae floated over, bringing today's dress for the girl to put on.

Alma looked down at the fabric, smiling brightly at the soft lavender color. "This dress is beautiful. Thank you." She praised, moving herself over to her changing corner, standing behind the bamboo and paper screen. "Duke Andrew, I presume?"

"Yes, M'lady." The fae answered. Alma could tell she was straightening out the sheets while she wasn't looking. Deciding she was in too good of a mood to scold her for doing that unnecessary job, she allowed the fae to have her fun.

"I assume Susan is going to be planning a ball, then?" She asked, mostly to herself. Once the dress was mostly on, she stepped from the screen, allowing the fae to tighten her waistline and bodice.

"A braid today?" The fae asked, leading Alma to her vanity desk.

"I'll take a twist today, actually." Alma answered, smoothing her dress out as her body touched the seat below her. She took this time to look at her face. The person staring back at her had become the norm. Soft blue eyes, longer eyelashes than when she was younger, smooth pale skin, and toned cheeks and cheekbones. Alma could never forget when she saw this woman the first time, sitting in her tent at Aslan's camp, staring deep into the mirror who showed her an older version of herself.

She smiled, feeling light at the distant memory.

Aslan still had not returned since the day of the coronation. Lucy had taken it the worst when more time had gone by since the giant lion had graced them with their presence. Alma couldn't help but miss the king, as well.

Memories of before the coronation got too out of sight to remember, but the first time Alma had laid eyes on Aslan at the camp was printed in her mind forever.

Once the fae had finished with her hair, the young woman stood up and sprayed a bit of rose water on her neck and face. Looking in the mirror one more time before heading out to the rest of the castle, she smiled, seeing a pure white flower at the top of her hair. "Thank you." She said sweetly.

Leaving her room, she lightly skipped down the halls. Alma just knew this day was going to be a bit different than usual. Whether something good happened to her or somebody else, she was still excited to see what unfolded.

When she made it down to the dining hall, she was met by the 'queen of early risers,' Susan Pevensie. "Good morning, Alma." Susan had said cheerfully. It was a refreshing thing to hear this early in the morning. Alma looked over the older woman, noticing the bright blush on her cheeks.

Susan had grown to be extremely beautiful. Even more so than when she was a teenager. Her eyes had matured over the years, the once striking blue turned into a strong ocean color. Her dark hair had lightened up a bit from being in the sun so much as of recently and her figure had become so womanly.

"Ah, Susan!" Alma said, matching her energy and walking further into the room. "I assume we have a big day ahead of us?" She grabbed a seat at her normal spot. Typically for parties the five kings and queens spread around the table, but for simple meals such as breakfast and lunch and dinners where no visitors and no assemblies would be joining, they grouped together by the head, Peter getting the end and the others sitting accordingly.

There was no typical order, but Alma found herself sitting right next to Susan more times than not. Her relationships with the siblings strengthened over the time they've spent in the castle. So much so with Susan and Lucy, the girls whom she'd made a connection with from the start. Peter was always a jokester with her. He had very clearly taken his role as her older brother right after the victory of the battle from so long ago.

Edmund was probably the most complicated of the three siblings with his interactions with Alma. The girl couldn't help but recall the first time they'd gotten to speak to each other after their moment on the balcony after the coronation.

_Alma stepped out of her room that next morning, almost forgetting where she was. The strange sensation of sleeping in a bed was disorienting first thing in the morning. She blinked her eyes slowly, adjusting to the lighting of the halls versus the lighting in her room. The girl had just managed to wake herself up from the vivacious events of the previous night. _

_The party had lasted almost the entire length of the night, until finally Susan had decided it must end before the sun rose. Alma couldn't tell what time it was then, and she didn't want to know what time it was now. The girl was not accustomed to waking up so late in the day, usually being the first in her house back at Wales to wake._

_Finding her way, more like struggling to find her way, down the vast hallways, she eventually managed to enter the dining hall. She was a little surprised to see Edmund was the only one in there. She smiled, sending a small wave towards him when he noticed her presence. Edmund immediately blushed, waving back and then looking back down to what was in front of him. He was eating some breakfast. _

_"Do you happen to know the time?" Alma asked, going over and taking a seat across from him at the huge table. "I can never really tell anymore."_

_"A servant in the kitchen told me it was nearly one in the afternoon." Edmund said, taking big bites of the food before him. "We've been sleeping for a long time."_

_Alma nodded. "I forgot where I was this morning." She laughed a little. "You'd think it'd be hard to forget your in a huge castle in Narnia."_

_Edmund chuckled a bit, himself. "That was pretty much the same for me." He said lightly. The two didn't really say much after that, not really sure what they could say after that huge conversation last night. The girl couldn't help but feel fluttery around him, making it hard to find the words to say. So they sat there in silence, both hoping that someone would soon come into the room. _

"Did you hear me?" Susan asked, waving her hand playfully in Alma's face. The girl snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no I'm so sorry, Susan." She admitted, getting out of her mind. Of course Alma hadn't much thought about her growing feelings for Edmund since she's been here in the castle with the Pevensies. There was never time to explore it, and Edmund just never showed any interest. Unfortunately for Alma, those feelings didn't seem to go away too easily.

"I said," Susan said with a huge breath, giving her a grin. "Today we are preparing for the arrival of Duke Andrew, and tomorrow night we will have a little ball."

"Ah, yes!" Alma laughed. "A 'little' ball." There was no secret that Susan loved dancing, and loved throwing events for the Narnians. Balls were her favorite, right next to festivals, little concerts, and festive dinners.

"Yes! A little ball!" The girl assured, throwing emphasis on the word 'little.' "Now, I have already sent Lucy with the rest of the faes and fauns to pick out flowering and color schemes for the ball. We are doing peach this time around." She walked to the table where she had her things laid out neatly. There was a paper list with Susan's loopy writing all over it. "As for you..." She said, scanning her eyes down to find Alma's job.

Alma couldn't help but continue giggling. Typically she has one of the most throw away jobs of the ball prep, as Susan knows she doesn't like the dancing and only usual shows up for the socializing before politely returning to her study or her room. She loved her people and didn't mind spending an hour or two getting to say hello to every guest who shows up, but dancing was not her forte.

"There you are." Susan said, mostly to herself. "You and Edmund are going to be meeting the Duke at the border of the kingdoms." She informed her.

"What?" Alma was surely shocked. "Why me?"

"Because Duke Andrew has taken a liking to you." Susan said simply. Now Alma was extremely confused.

"I thought the Duke was trying to court you." She crinkled her nose. "How could he be interested in me?"

Susan chuckled. "Well... In case you hadn't noticed, the young Duke is your age, and Alma..." She paused, looking over the young queen. "You have grown to be quite the beautiful young woman. Men will begin to notice, and you will need to start considering if you would like to partake in courting." Susan winked at her lightly.

Alma nearly choked, eyes widening at the new information. "Courting!" She shook her head. "What about you, Susan? You are almost two years older than me."

"Of course I have been allowing men to try and court me, not everyone will be a good fit." Susan said, shrugging her shoulders. "You're of age, you need to start considering your options as well." She looked at the girl, noticing her unsure eyes. "Don't worry, Alma. Nobody is going to force you to be with someone you don't want to be with. Give Duke Andrew a chance."

The girl sighed, thinking about it for a minute. Of course she doesn't dislike the Duke Andrew, but she couldn't help but think of Edmund. It wasn't a secret to her that her little crush was a little prepubescent. Plus, with the knowledge Susan has been spewing on all of them, if Edmund had been interested in courting, why hadn't he tried anything? "Fine. I will try it out." Alma gave in, putting a triumphant smile on Susan's face.

"Perfect! Now can you please go wake up Edmund? Everyone else has already started working on their jobs. You two need to be down by the stables in around thirty minutes to get ready for the short trip." Susan shooed the girl away, not waiting for her response.

As Alma watched the girl walk out of the room, she let out a sigh, looking down at the bottom of her dress for a second. Suddenly, it felt like there was pressure on the girl. Not that she really cared, because she knew that nobody was going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do.

Making her way out of the room and down the big halls of the castle, she made it back to the quarters of the kings and queens. Edmund's room is two doors down from Alma's, and she reached it with no problems. Wondering what the best course of action was, she pressed her ear against the door first. Nobody comes to wake up Edmund. Usually the boy will wake up on his own accord. As Alma listened for movement in the room, she heard nothing from inside.

Thinking the boy must be sleeping, she slowly knocked on the door at first, at least hoping to give some warning, and slowly opened it. "Edmund?" She whispered, not wanting to startle him awake.

Stepping further into the dark blue room, she noticed he wasn't in the bed. The sheets were already nicely made, pillows fluffed and all. She had assumed he just wasn't in there and was about to check the library, but she couldn't help but be a bit curious of the boy's room. She had never really been in there.

Closing the door behind her, she looked around. It was much darker in here than in Peter's room or the girl's. The dark blue curtains were not drawn, making it so no real light was entering the room. She noticed the burning candle next to the boy's bed. Seeing as he wasn't currently in there, Alma moved towards the night table and blew it out, not wanting to potentially cause a fire in the room.

Alma took another look around. The boy had quite a bit of stuff. The sword and shield he had used during the battle was hung displayed on the wall behind his bed. There were also a few books scattered around his sheets, mostly about humans and the real world. "Huh." She said quietly to herself, picking up one of the covers, studying the writing on the back. It didn't say anything about who had written the book, only seeing the letter 'K' on the very front.

Unfortunately for Alma, by the time she heard the footsteps coming from the bathroom of Edmund's room, it was a little too late to run. Her head only whipped around to see who was exiting. Then of course, there stood Edmund Pevensie, completely shirtless.

The boy immediately turned red, seeing the other person, Alma, standing next to his bed with one of his books in her hand. He had just finished washing himself, it seemed, as his hair was slightly wet, and he was only half dressed.

Alma gasped, dropping the book and covering her eyes. She had never seen a shirtless man before, not like this. Of course the fauns were always shirtless, but this was completely different. She had never seen a shirtless man. It was quite apparent that Edmund may have never been seen by a woman.

"Alma?" Edmund called, moving across the room quickly to his wardrobe. "What are you doing in here?" He rushed to find anything to put over her bare skin.

Alma, who didn't know where the boy was, had peaked through her fingers just for a moment, seeing the boy facing away from her. "Susan sent me up to get you. We have to go meet the Duke, Andrew, at the border of our kingdoms." She recited breathlessly. Her heart was beating so fast, however, as peaking through her fingers meant she saw the boy.

Edmund was facing completely away from her, but the picture was stuck in her mind. Despite seeing the boy constantly training, she never imagined how toned and defined his stomach and chest was. And then seeing him from behind, wet hair dripping down his back.

As quickly as when it started, Edmund turned his head around to check on her, seeing that she was in fact staring at him. Now... They were staring at each other.

"Um..." The boy didn't know what else to say.

Alma shook her dirty thoughts and turned around, facing the wall. "We have to ride out to the border and-"

"I heard you the first time, Alma." Edmund said, she can hear the amusement in his voice. This only made her blush even harder. Her heart had been going like a canon, and she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it from over there.

"Can I turn around now?" The girl whined, wanting so desperately to stop thinking about Edmund in that light. This interaction all together was so unbecoming. She couldn't imagine what the others would think if they saw this.

"You can." Edmund replied, and the girl slowly and hesitantly turned around, as if she expected the boy to still be without a shirt. Thankfully, he had on a dark purple shirt now, tying a brown belt around his waist to keep his pants up.

"I am so sorry." Alma tried, moving towards the ground to pick up the book she'd been snooping at. "Susan said to come fetch you. I thought you were still sleeping."

Edmund only sighed, sending her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. It's the same as Lucy accidentally walking in on me." He avoided eye contact.

"The same as...?" Alma immediately widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what he'd said. The same as Lucy? The only feeling Alma could comprehend now was somehow disappointment. Maybe she should be happy that he thinks of her like he thinks of Lucy, as a sister. The thing was, she didn't consider seeing Edmund half naked as accidentally walking in on her brother.

Guess that goes to show how Edmund feels about her.

* * *

The two hadn't told a soul about the situation when they reached the stables. In fact, they didn't really talk about it again after that point. Alma only pushed her thoughts back, trying to forget that every time she looked at Edmund, his toned body was the only thing that popped into her mind.

On the way down to the stables, she thought maybe he'd mention it, but he only ended up pointing out the fact that he was not looking forward to seeing Duke Andrew.

"Why is that?" Alma asked, playing into his attempt at a conversation.

"He gives you weird looks." Edmund replied. She looked up at him, noting another thing she noticed about him. Their height difference really changed over the years, Alma reaching only to the boy's shoulders. He noticed her looking at him, but quickly looked straight again. "I mean he is always staring at you when you're not looking. Checking you out, I assume."

Alma thought about this for a second. How come everybody has noticed Duke Andrew has been interested in her this whole time, and she never picked up on any of it? With that being said, there are two very different opinions being presented to her. Susan wants her to go for it, Edmund seemingly does not. "Why do you care?" She asked him, turning to face front.

Edmund took in a breath, but his face expression didn't change. "Do you have feelings for Duke Andrew?" Was all the boy answered with.

Curiously enough, Alma only became confused. First he says he thinks of her like he thinks of Lucy, then he suddenly cares who is interested in her. Alma shook off her thoughts once again and got back to his question. "I don't know. Would it be wrong to give him a chance?"

Sneaking another glance at the boy, she saw him visibly tense up. Nothing else on the matter was said. So they moved on, reaching the stables and being greeted by the hands, preparing saddles and giving them their horses.

"Hello, Phillip." Edmund greeted his, patting his head.

"Your majesty." The horse replied.

Alma didn't have a horse that she typically rode, but the one they had picked out for her seemed almost perfect. A beautiful mare. "Hello." She said sweetly, stepping over to it.

"Good morning, your Majesty." The horse replied.

"Good luck on your travels." The stable hands said before returning to the rest of the horses. Alma looked over the horse, sort of unsure how to ride it. She wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't as active as the Pevensies were.

Edmund caught on to the hesitation. "Do you need help getting up?" He asked her.

Unfortunately for Alma, her pride was a bit too great when it came to Edmund. "No, not at all." She said, a smile on her face. She knew he didn't believe her, his eyes on her as he waited for her to get up on the horse.

She wanted to roll her eyes, especially after the conversation they just had, she wasn't too keen on the boy helping her out. So she braced herself, and lifted her dress slightly, putting a foot onto the holder. Grabbing onto the saddle, Alma began trying to pull herself up. She couldn't hold herself for even a second though and immediately fell back onto the ground. Thankfully her feet caught her fall.

Edmund let out a loud laugh. Alma glared at him. "Now do you want my help?"

Alma shook her head at him. "Edmund, no!"

"What's your problem?" The boy said, smile leaving his face. "I'm trying to help you!" Alma opened her mouth to start arguing with him, but he didn't let her even begin. Coming up behind her, she felt him scoop around her waist. As much as she didn't want him aiding her in this task, she couldn't ignore the tingling she felt all over her body when his arms were around her.

With no effort, Edmund lifted her up and she pulled the rest of the way until her bottom was on the horse and both legs hung off the side. "Better now?" He muttered, going over to his own horse and stepping up like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Thanks." Alma said.

She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her and she didn't understand why it affected her so much. Whenever Peter helped her with things, she never experienced that type of tingle. Maybe something was wrong with her. Either way, she knew the ride to the border was going to be quite the trip.


	12. Chapter 12: Duke Andrew

The horseback ride was a bit calming to Alma's nerves. The two kingdom's weren't separated by too much land, as the Duke wasn't a real monarch, only a rich noble with control over the small village. Being in good graces with neighboring economies was really a good way to fight against uprisings and conflicts within neighboring towns besides the one in Cair Paravel.

The path before them had just gotten past the rough spots, Alma and Edmund just making through the tall muddy grass that covers the path from the end of the center meadow. Thankfully to the young woman, as she had been sat in such an uncomfortable position during that time, working really hard to avoid dirtying her dress. Edmund tried not to laugh too hard and the girl had her legs all the way by the horse's head, gripping her dress so it didn't hang off the horse.

Alma, while annoyed, noticed the boy also trying really hard not to stare at the bare of her legs. This seemed to lighten the tense air around them, because when they had made it through the long grass, they finally began talking again.

"We're going to have to figure out an alternative route for the ride back. And inform someone to trim this for when the Duke leaves." Edmund said. He was slightly in front of Alma, and the girl could see his shoulders moving back and forth and up and down from the ride on Phillip.

"Yes. I'm sure I can have someone come over and work on that path sometime this week." Alma said, looking behind her at the furthering views of the meadows. It was her jurisdiction, after all.

She coughed lightly, unable to take her eyes off the boy in front of her. She couldn't understand why she was acting so weird with him. It's not like anything was really wrong. From seeing him shirtless earlier, to him offering to help her. She guessed it was the things that were said that were confusing her. Edmund really thought of her as a sister. Alma should be happy, never hearing endearing words like that. From Peter, her heart would flutter in such a loving way, knowing the boy thought of her as family. However, from Edmund, the thought almost disgusted her.

It also disheartened her, making her guilty for her continuing thoughts of the boy from when he was younger to now when he was much older. Edmund had definitely grown very nicely, looking very much like the mirror image from when they were children at Aslan's camp. Hair was unruly and shoulder length, but the look very much suited his natural stand-offish nature. Edmund also had a very groomed look to him, despite the messiness of his hair. His skin was always nice and clean even after long training sessions with Peter out on the fields. The darker complexion from working in the sun gave his chocolate brown eyes a deep glisten.

The word handsome just didn't cut it when it came to describing Edmund. Staring at him during moments like this made Alma feel almost dirty. Like she was sinning for thinking the boy in any other way that her fellow monarch.

Alma guessed she was upset for that exact reason. Knowing she has these unexplained feelings for Edmund, and knowing the boy thinks of her the opposite.

"How much further until the border?" Alma asked, catching the boy's attention from ahead. She lightly jumped the reigns a bit, causing her horse to go a bit faster in order to catch up to him.

"I'd say we'll reach the spot in about ten minutes or so." Edmund looked at the area around him, estimating based on the surroundings.

"Perfect. Hopefully we can reach the castle in time for a nice lunch." Alma said, and on cue her stomach let out a soft rumble. "I missed breakfast."

Edmund looked at her, now next to him. "Are you hungry?" He asked, reaching for his bag that was attached to the horse.

Alma nodded. "You have some food?"

"I brought an apple for myself, but if you're hungry now I don't mind giving it to you." He pulled out the round red apple. Alma eyed it.

She was a little unsure of accepting the food from Edmund right off the bat. "Well, what if you're hungry later on?"

He shrugged. "We can always share the apple?" He suggested.

Alma gave him a smile. "I'm down for that!" She said enthusiastically. She knew the boy had brought a sword with them at the obvious chance they could be attacked. "Did you bring a dagger?" She asked, not wanting the boy to try and slice the apple with something as huge as a sword while on a horse.

He shook his head. "Why don't you just eat it then?"

She shook her head, looking sternly at the boy. "We're not arguing about this. I don't want to take the only food you brought." She turned her head forward.

When the girl wasn't looking, Edmund couldn't help but smile a little bit. Alma had always been weird around him, and he thought it was quite cute. Instead of pushing her any further, he decided to play into it. Biting the apple, he kept his eyes glued on her, watching as she whipped his head around and looked at the apple longingly. Pulling apart the piece he bit off, he laughed playfully. "Knew it." He said in between chews.

"Knew what?" The girl said with an attitude, but not being able to help the saliva pooling in her mouth. She knew what he was doing. He kept chewing, staring at her smugly.

"You sure you don't want to share?" Edmund said, waving the apple in her face, careful not to lose his balance on the moving horses.

Alma let out a groan, watching him tease her hungry self with the food. Trying to stop herself, she turned away again.

"Mmm." Edmund moaned dramatically. "Too bad. You lost your chance! Unless you're trying to bite the parts my lips already touched." He waved the apple teasingly again.

Alma looked over at him, a frown on her face. Watching the apple as it came back and forth in front of her, she decided to mess around a bit. When the apple got close to her clutches again, she whipped her head up and snatched it, careful not to touch the wet apple part. Edmund immediately straightened out, looking at her nervously.

"You wouldn't dare drop that." He warned, but Alma knew they were still having fun.

"I don't know, Edmund. I wouldn't let a good apple go to waste." She played along. Eyeing the apple in front of her, she wondered if she should just take a bite.

"You're not gonna bite that after I ate it." Edmund challenged, thinking he won.

Alma wasn't too sure though. Technically it wasn't very lady like of her to do so, as that would count as an indirect kiss to a man who wasn't courting her. However, she did think back to earlier in the day, him saying he reminded her of Lucy. So, what's the big deal.

Looking directly in the eyes of the king next to her, Alma raised the apple up to her lips, not breaking contact with Edmund. He watched her with his mouth a bit open. It was silent for a second, him just waiting to see if she'd do it.

"What if I did?" Alma asked quietly. The skin of the apple touched her lip gently, but she held it in place for a moment more.

Edmund only blinked. Without the place of words in the air, Alma took that as a green light. So she took a breath, letting the apple fully touch her lips. Closing her eyes, she was about to take a bite until-

"Ah! Your Majesties!" A loud voice from the distance shook the two back to reality. Alma let out a huge breath, shocked and almost a bit disappointed.

Up ahead of them, Edmund and Alma spotted the young Duke Andrew. Immediately, the apple dropped out of Alma's hand, and her and Edmund couldn't help but look at the round apple roll on the ground behind them.

Even with the forgotten apple still in her mind, Alma shook herself out of it. "Duke Andrew, so lovely to see you!" She called out. Her and Edmund brought their horses to a gallop, avoiding each other's gaze for the rest of the short ride.

Finally, they reached the duke. Alma looked him over for a minute, noticing the nicely golden attire. It didn't really look in good taste, as the gold was a bit blinding and was out of place with the boy's light blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Duke Andrew was a handsome young man, but Alma couldn't help but be put off by his extremely sunny disposition.

"Ah! Queen Alma, you look absolutely beautiful on this fine day." Duke Andrew held out his hand for the woman when the horse came to a stop. Alma graciously accepted his hand, allowing him to help her down.

Once she was on her feet, the man knelt on one knee, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Alma couldn't help but blush, knowing the man was indeed trying to court her. "Thank you, sir. You look very... nice as well." She scowled at Edmund subtly when she heard a snicker from him. He was getting down from his own horse, approaching the Duke and the man accompanying him.

Duke Andrew stood up and quickly bowed to Edmund, only getting a small nod. "How do you do, Your Majesty?" Duke Andrew asked politely.

"The ride was a bit bumpy." He said, sending a small look in Alma's direction. "But a pleasant trip. I hope you should be able to say the same."

There was a little pang of pride inside Alma, watching the boy interact with the duke. She knew Edmund wasn't too impressed with the man. It was refreshing to see him put his duties in front of his emotions.

"I had heard from Her Majesty, Queen Susan, that there would be a small ball held tomorrow for my stay?" The duke asked to confirm.

Alma nodded. "Yes! Cair Paravel is honored that you decided to come and stay with us for a few days." She gave him a wide smile.

"I hope I shall be seeing a lot of you then." The duke said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Edmund tense up.

"Of course there will be plenty of time to spend with all of us once we get back to the castle." She turned towards her horse, readying her saddle again for the journey back. "Is all of your stuff ready to go?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Everything is set and ready." Duke Andrew said. Alma didn't notice, but Edmund clearly saw the man staring strongly at Alma's body form in her dress while she was turned around. This sent an angry wave through Edmund's body. She was so clueless sometimes.

Edmund made the first move towards the girl before Duke Andrew would even think of helping her onto her horse. "Alma, brace yourself." He said, standing next to her. Looking Duke Andrew right in the eye, Edmund wrapped his arms around the queen, lifting her up onto her horse again.

Alma didn't know why he had raced to do so, but she was thankful it was him rather than Andrew. So she decided not to argue, especially with her guest. Sitting gracefully on the horse, with Edmund's help, she looked down at the duke. "Alright then! Let's begin riding! I assume Susan will have quite the feast waiting for us when she gets back."

"I am starving." Duke Andrew said, motioning to his helper to gather his things onto the horse. Soon the four had been set on course to ride back towards the castle.

* * *

"Queen Susan! You look ravishing!" Duke Andrew bent down and kissed the hand of the woman who greeted the four at the entrance to the castle.

"Thank you, Duke. I hope the ride was pleasant." She said, giving Alma and Edmund a pointed look, as if saying 'you better have both been polite.' Alma knew the girl was joking and she was actually quite proud of herself for her conversation skills. She tried to be as charming as possible.

"Queen Susan," Alma began speaking. "Is there any food waiting for our guest? I was thinking about giving him a tour around Lucy's garden after we eat." She looked at Duke Andrew and sent a kind smile.

"Oh! We have a quaint feast waiting in the Dining Hall, right now! Please, let us go meet Peter and Lucy for a meal." Susan answered, motioning for the door. The four others followed along, Alma noticing how Duke Andrew allowed his servant to struggle with all of his stuff.

Alma looked as a faun was walking down the hall in their direction. "Excuse me?" She called for the faun. He immediately bowed to her, a willing smile on his face. "Would you please help this kind sir caring the Duke's stuff?"

The faun nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty." He motioned to the man, "Follow me to the Duke's quarters." The two went the opposite direction, the Duke's stuff dispersed among them.

Duke Andrew watched as they disappeared. "Your Majesty, with all due respect that wasn't necessary. Fargo is capable of doing those things by himself."

That sent a weird uncomfortable vibe into Alma. She wasn't the type to treat her servants unfairly, as well as the Pevensies. They don't typically like losing their roots. She didn't want to upset the Duke, so she only kept her smile. "Of course, sir, but you are in our castle right now. You have many different servants at your disposal when you are in these walls." She said, motioning to the area around her.

"Come along, then." Edmund interjected, giving them an impatient look.

The king and queens and Andrew finally arrived at the Dining Hall, taking their places together. "Alma!" Lucy ran over and met the girl with a hug before she could take her seat. "How was yours and Edmund's trip to escort the Duke?" Lucy asked, hand on her shoulder. She looked at Duke Andrew with a kind smile. "I hope travels were comfortable."

Duke Andrew, taking a seat next to Alma, returned the smile with ease. "Graceful as expected. Queen Alma blessed me with a great conversation." He cautiously placed his hand over the queen's.

Alma gave a toothy smile and allowed his hand to stay on hers. She didn't particularly like it, but she was very tolerant. "Of course, and Lucy I would love if you would accompany us on our tour of your new gardens?" She asked, looking pointedly at the girl. To say she was hopeful for the extra person was an understatement.

Lucy, as spacey as ever, didn't take the hint. "Mr. Tumnus is coming over for tea in a little bit." She graciously took a sip of the wine she was given. Alma would've insisted Mr. Tumnus came along as well, but she knew once Lucy has a glass of wine, she needs her tea afterwards. The girl wasn't known for drinking any form of alcohol, only at special occasions.

It made her feel a bit guilty to say, but she wasn't sure if she considered Duke Andrew to be a special occasion yet. Trying not to let her face show any sign of disappointment, she kept her smile wide. "Of course, Susan?" She asked, quickly adding, "I know you've wanted to see Lucy's garden too."

Susan only shook her head. "I have far too much on my plate with the ball tomorrow, Edmund and Peter haven't gone to see the gardens yet." She pointed out, then whipped her head around the table. They all did after a while, wondering the same thing.

"Where is High King Peter?" Duke Andrew was the first to say.

"I really don't know, unfortunately." Susan said, a clear pink on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry he couldn't be in our presence today." She apologized, looking nervously at Duke Andrew.

Duke Andrew quickly put his hands up. "Don't you worry, Your Majesty." He shot a gaze directly at Alma, giving her a wink. "With all due respect, I'm sure I can be quite entertained purely by Queen Alma's beautiful presence."

Alma felt a blush creep against her face. There was a churn in her stomach. She was sure she didn't want to be too alone with the man. She heard Susan and Lucy both give an awkward cough and look at each other. She tried to shake it off. "Of course. Looks like it will just be the two of us then."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Edmund glaring down at his plate. She almost really wanted him to step up and come with them. She knew he wouldn't care much to do it.

Duke Andrew let out a satisfied hum and turned to the food in front of him. "This food looks lovely, Your Majesties." He praised, taking some tossed salad and some chicken breast from in front of him. He also poured himself a glass of water.

Taking this as a sign they were going to start eating, Alma shook off her thoughts and began to build her plate. She took a little scoop of salad, potatoes, and a chicken leg and some breast.

"A chicken leg and some breast?" Duke Andrew said quietly, giving her a charming smile. "All due respect, Queen Alma, but you should keep a close eye on your health." He said, keeping up his face.

Alma crinkled her nose, looking down at her plate. Shrugging, she placed the leg back onto the platter and grabbed a little more salad. She looked around, seeing Lucy and Susan deep in conversation about the ball. Edmund was the only one paying attention, and Alma couldn't read the look on his face.

Rolling her eyes a bit, she poured a glass of wine and began drinking it. She felt Duke Andrew's disapproving eyes but thankfully the man knew better than to argue at this point. She was definitely going to need some wine.


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Vibes and Good Advice

**Author's Note: Wow it's been a while for the standards of this story. I've been BUSY I had finals, my birthday on the 19th, and moving out of college for the winter break. Sorry about the wait, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Alma couldn't honestly wait for Duke Andrew to part. She tried the whole courting idea a little bit, trying to be true to Susan's wishes, but she didn't feel any bit of natural connection to the man. The stroll through the garden had become nearly insufferable towards the end, even under the influence of a bit of wine. The wine ended up making their time in the garden more awkward than before.

"I've never met a queen who allows herself to drink wine in front of guests." Duke Andrew commented on their way back to the castle.

Alma rolled her eyes, looking away from the man as to remain respectful. She couldn't imagine how many queens he had even met in general, as her and the Pevensies are the only royal family that has ruled in over hundreds of years. "Our little royal family is a bit unorthodox." She said with a smile, meeting his eyes.

Andrew was a fairly attractive man, she could admit that, but the look of him almost made her want to vomit. He had a very interesting stare. She suddenly realized Edmund was right. Duke Andrew definitely looked at Alma with a hunger she's never really seen before. "Are we going back to the castle?" Duke Andrew asked.

"Yes, sir. High King Peter will be interested in having trade discussions with you, I assume." She informed him. She wanted to make a joke about how that's only if Peter shows up, knowing the boy hasn't been visible at all today. She tried forcing herself not to giggle, having thoughts on how she wishes she were Peter at this moment. The wine definitely made her a bit tipsy, as she knew her cheeks must be extremely flushed.

"Then, is it possible you could show me to my room, first?" Duke Andrew asked, giving her a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

Alma couldn't simply refuse, knowing that it would be perceived as disrespectful to deny a guest of an escort. "Of course, Duke Andrew. Right this way." She said, leading him through the garden entrance of the castle. She smiled back at him, slightly taking the lead, hoping to get quickly to the man's room.

Thankfully, the guest quarters are a bit of a walk from the royal quarters. She couldn't imagine Duke Andrew being next door from her room during his stay here.

"So, my Queen," Andrew kept a solid pace with the Welsh woman next to him. Alma gave a polite smile and met his gaze. "Susan tells me in our letters that you are well within the age to marry." He eyed her up and down, holding a confident and prideful look on his face. "I have traveled this way to see if you would be suited for me."

Alma felt a bit sick at the statement. She knew of his intentions, however, did not reciprocate. A part of her feared the conversation they have entered. "Is that right, Duke Andrew?"

He nodded. They neared the resident hall, filled with ten or so rooms evenly split on both sides. Down the hall, closest to the center yard of the castle, is where Andrew's things reside. "You are quite the beautiful woman. A sight to behold for any man." He stopped her gently, turning to face Alma head on. She couldn't help the flush on her cheeks, part nerves, and possibly part alcohol induced. "I would be surely blessed to have an opportunity to court you, Your Majesty."

"I- Uh," Alma stammered, finally realizing the weight of this meeting and of this conversation. There is still the evening and a full day of him tomorrow. Her response must be properly calculated.

"Not very quick on your words, are you?" Duke Andrew said, smiling as he waited for a reply. He seemed unphased by how long Alma was taking.

Seeing the man's pride displayed on his face, Alma knew she couldn't possibly marry him. She also was aware she couldn't necessarily turn him down so soon after him getting here. She had to play this smartly. The words from Susan played in her head. At the very least, Alma should give him a shot. Despite her current feelings, she should at least try to entertain the idea.

Opening her mouth to say something, warm brown eyes popped into her head, shutting down her senses. She could only see him. The boy who'd occupied her thoughts for ten years and growing. As long as Edmund was in her life, his eyes in her mind, she could never commit to another man.

Ignoring her duties, Alma dawned a pretty smile, flashing a bit of pearly white teeth. "Duke Andrew, while I am fully flattered to hear those words, I must admit," She paused, already growing weary due to the completely fall of the man's face. Alma got some strange butterflies in her stomach. Red flag. She altered her approach. "I don't feel comfortable making a full decision until the ball tomorrow. Can I have that much time?"

Andrew's face relaxed, putting him at ease that he wasn't rejected. "I love a good hunt, Madame." He winked at her, looking down the hallway where he stood. "I shall spend the time I have here winning you over completely!"

Alma nodded, holding back a deep frown. "Of course, Duke Andrew." She nodded, keeping her head bowed only for a moment. She was the Queen, after all.

"Well, Your Majesty. I will bid you adieu. Till our next time, where I shall surely melt your heart." He gave her a court bow and moved towards the direction of his room, the door propped open and the promise of sunshine through the window illuminated the hallway across from it.

Alma let him go, not bothering a goodbye. She was deeply regretting her decision to give him hope. However, she finds that when butterflies appear, something bad is sure to follow. The girl wasn't too sure what they were aiming towards, but the huge possibility that Duke Andrew could've potentially hurt her was enough to make her change her mind about being brave.

Besides, how could she tell someone her feelings for Edmund when he, himself, doesn't know. This day definitely got a bit confusing.

* * *

Alma sat perched against a desk, looking over her work for the day. Typically she doesn't have to use her office too much, but as a Queen, her duties hold some form of priority.

The woman had five letters to go over, from some settlements in the Central Meadows. Either a reply to a previous order, or a request for supplies or resources, Alma marked each parchment carefully, deciding the best result for each topic.

Admittedly, she was using her work as a distraction from Edmund. Since her conversation with the Duke, there is not one moment that dark haired boy doesn't taint her mind. Thoughts from this their past together, thoughts of their horse ride, the apple. Especially the thought of this morning. Seeing Edmund in anything but modesty gives Alma some new and strange thoughts and sensations. Intrigue, infatuation, lust, _love_. Each possibility for the meaning of her thoughts took her further away from work.

Thankfully for the confused woman, the knocks at the door that followed provided a well needed break from her thoughts. "Come in, please!"

Lucy Pevensie, now wearing an evening dress, lilac purple and followed by a beautiful train, entered the room with a bright smile. Alma immediately stood up.

"Oh Lucy! That dress is gorgeous!" Alma complimented the girl, noting how well the lilac matches her more tan complexion. The youngest Pevensie always had a love for the outdoors. "What is this visit all about?" She asked, beckoning Lucy over to the sitting area of her office. There was a love seat and a two person couch. Alma, naturally, took her spot on her love seat.

Lucy gracefully lowered herself onto the couch, still smiling at Alma. "You know, Alma, Duke Andrew missed you at tea time." Alma crinkled her nose at the statement. She was surprised that this was the first thing out of Lucy's mouth.

"Oh, I hope he wasn't offended." Alma sighed. "I honestly didn't know if I could stomach a hangout with the man." She admitted sheepishly. Lucy nodded her head at that, as if she was waiting for the girl to say this. Alma doesn't censor herself around Lucy. Even if she tried, or wanted to, Lucy would find out. She knows everything.

"I knew you didn't like him as soon as you tried everything in your power to get people to join you on your garden tour." Lucy giggled.

Alma playfully tapped the girl. "Funny you would say that, because you were one of the fakes who didn't catch the memo that I didn't want to be alone with him." She couldn't help her grin. "You need both hands to count how many piggish things he's said to me since he's arrived."

"I could only imagine." Lucy said, shuddering at the thought. "What I don't understand is why you subject yourself to this in the first place." The tone of the conversation began to change. Alma felt the inevitable.

"So that's why you're here." She let out a breath, bracing herself. "I knew I was long overdue from one of your reminders."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alma, I wouldn't have to keep reminding you if you would only just take my advice." Flashbacks to a past conversation played through Alma's mind. The talk Lucy had with her about Edmund. More importantly, how she felt about Edmund. "I promised you I wouldn't meddle. I have kept my promise. But Alma, it's been ten years and you and Edmund talk about as much as you did when you first met. I can feel your burning desire for him every single time you two are in the same room."

Alma lowered her head to look at her lap. She didn't need a lecture, however, one from Lucy is strangely comforting. Lucy, the girl with a positive outlook on everything. She sees things that other people don't even think to look for. Of course Alma trusts her with everything inside. "Saying it to me doesn't change the fact that he doesn't seem to think about me like that." She felt her cheeks flush as she recalled this morning's encounter. "Hell, this morning, I walked in on him changing and he made a comment that it was like you walking in." Slapping a hand on her forehead, she blushed immensely at the embarrassing moment.

Lucy let out a sheepish laugh. Alma knew she wasn't making fun of her, but the laugh brought her into deeper shame.

"He compared me to a sister." She fell slightly, saying that out loud. "That doesn't scream 'I want to court and marry you' to me."

"Alma Pierce." Lucy commanded attention, and Alma quickly obliged. "You clearly love him." Alma bit her lip, unable to meet Lucy's eyes. "As much as you want to deny the possibility of something happening, I don't think you even realize that you are just a much of a reason why you two aren't together. Edmund compared you to me? Big deal. You know that boy almost as well as we do by now. You've seen us fight, you've seen us have fun. You see how Edmund interacts. He is not direct." Lucy motioned in the air as she spoke, something Alma never noticed she did until now. She was holding on to every word, accepting the reality call that was coming her way.

Lucy continued. "Alma, you don't want to marry Andrew."

"You're right." Alma admitted.

"You want to marry Edmund. You want to be with Edmund!" Lucy sat up tall in her seat. "And honestly, if you can't see how much Edmund loves you back, than you two are the blindest people in all of Narnia." Lucy took in a deep breath, readying herself to continue. By this point, she was almost standing. "Ever since Duke Andrew has been here, Edmund has been moody! Unsociable, and angsty. It's almost as if he's back to the way he was before. He sends dirty looks to the man, and he sends longing looks at you!" Once the girl had stopped, Lucy breathed heavily to catch her breath. "Alma, you need to just follow your heart. You clearly know who you want to be with."

There was nothing left to be said from the golden haired girl. Alma nodded once it was all said. She's heard this talk a thousand times, but with actually being around the Duke, Alma realized what she had to lose by just following orders and ignoring her feelings. "You're right, Lucy." She said. Of course, that was easier said than done. What even would she say? Suddenly, her insecurities were coming back.

Lucy, immediately picking up on the vibes, gave Alma a stern look. "I know what you're thinking, Alma. You're scared. But listen to me." Lucy stepped forward to the girl, bending over slightly so they were on level. "You have to do this. Don't focus on the after, focus on the now. You need to do this. Especially now, since Duke Andrew is set on marrying you."

Alma sighed, weighing her options. When she's with Andrew, all she wants is Edmund. When she's with Edmund, there's no one else in the world but them. There was simply no competition. "Susan is going to be furious with me."

Lucy snickered. "Susan only set this up because she thought you were over Edmund! You haven't done a single thing about your feelings in a decade. You guys aren't twelve anymore."

Alma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It takes two to tango, Lucy. Edmund hadn't said a single thing to me."

Lucy only giggled, her face more gentle than before. Lucy couldn't stay serious forever. "Alma, look at yourself, you are so beautiful that Edmund would be fool not to think of you, look at you, and want to be with you." She grabbed the girl's hands, guiding her out of the seat and over to the full mirror over next to the window. Alma allowed the girl to show her.

At first, Alma crinkled her nose. Her hair was not as pretty as it was earlier. From the riding, and the progression of time, Alma's french twist was surrounded by baby hairs, and loser by comparison to earlier. However, she couldn't help but smile at the fine aging of her face. A strange funny feeling filled her tummy as something vaguely familiar about her face features hung around in the back of her head.

Standing there, studying the person in front of her, she began to smile. "We don't talk about our old lives that much, but," She paused, taking Lucy's hands and dragging her to the position next to Alma. "When I see my reflection in the mirror, it feels familiar."

Lucy, eyes twinkling as she, too, looked in the mirror and took in the sight. "I look so much like my father, Alma." She sniffled gently, bringing one of her tanned, slender fingers up to her cheek to wipe at the fresh tear.

At the sound of 'father,' immediately Alma knew exactly who her own reflection reminded her of. "I have my mother's nose, mouth, and jaw line. My eyes are all my dads, though." She sighed dreamily at the thought of her parents.

"Do you miss your old life?"

Alma had never really thought about it. Narnia feels like home. She loves it here, and for years Alma hadn't thought about her parents of England, or the war. How could she when her title is Queen of Narnia.

Without answering the question, Alma did her best to shake off her feelings and took a big step away from the mirror. "Come on, Lucy. I assume dinner will be ready soon and I am still in my day dress." Lucy didn't take offence to the change in subject, and she embraced the new emotions.

"That reminds me!" The golden haired girl said, excitement bubbling inside. "The faes made beautiful new dresses for me, you, and Su. Yours is sitting in your room, so when your getting changed, definitely check it out. It's for tomorrow's ball!"

One thing that Lucy, Alma, and Susan haven't gotten fully used to are the beautiful dresses and gowns that the faes whip up for them. Even being accustomed to riches at this point doesn't dim the girly enthusiasm for a pretty dress.

Alma made her way through the castle, being pretty careful not to take the route through the guest hall. She let her thoughts wander as she took in the sight of the east end of the castle. Through the tall pillars were a mix of golden sunlight from the setting day and shadows caused by the tall structures. Alma knew that tonight's feast would be a lot of pressure on her. Keeping Duke Andrew happy while still staying true to her own feelings would be a great task.

A part of her wondered if she was being selfish. After all, Duke Andrew's land is very rich with soil and natural resources. Susan obviously thinks this union would be a great idea. Peter hasn't said much about it, so maybe Alma should ask for his advice.

Peter and Alma have definitely remained and continue to grow quite close during their monarch time in the castle. She finds his presence in meetings fairly comforting for her. Of course, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund all do well to make her feel at ease, she finds that when she is at a loss for words and doesn't know the right approach to things, Peter is always there to speak up and offer great suggestions.

In personal time, Peter is usually off hunting, working in the office, going on missions and trips across Narnia. However, on occasion, like during dinners, balls, and festivals, Alma and Peter always manage to find a good hour of time goofing off and having loads of fun. He is someone she can trust when the girls are busy. He truly is like a brother to her.

So, instead of getting dressed for dinner, Alma found herself traveling towards Peter's room instead. Hoping for the best, she knocked on the door, announcing her presence at the same time. "Peter, it's Alma! I really have something I want to talk to you about." She sheepishly stood there for a few seconds, waiting on a response. Thankfully, there was fast shuffling around the room and a swift opening of the door.

"Alma!" Peter smiled at the sight of the girl. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Today's meeting in the northern trade center really dragged on."

"Oh, that's where you were." Alma showed her white teeth to the king and embraced him in a short but comfortable hug. "How are you, Peter?"

"Can't complain, I guess." Peter shrugged, leading her into the room. Peter's room was always bright and golden. His spread and curtains were a royal red shade, trimmed in gold. Warm light washed over the colors from his many candles and roaring fire place. If Alma had to guess, she would assume Peter uses the lights around him to cope with a bit of mental scars he's developed over the years. Out of the five of them, Peter extended himself the farthest, and pushed himself the hardest. "You said you needed some advice?" He took a seat by the fireplace, patting on the chair next to his.

Alma gratefully took a seat and nodded at the man. He had grown nicely into his features. Everything was angled just right, with a crisp tan from his outside activities. Once the two had settled in their seats, Alma began to realize that she doesn't even really know what to say to Peter.

Peter picked up on her silence, shooting her a calming smile. "You can tell me anything, you know? Even if you don't think I'll approve." When he said his last line, he shot a little wink at her. Her cheeks immediately grew red. She knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Was it Susan or Lucy that told you?" Of course Peter would know about her crush on his brother.

"Actually, I figured it out by myself." He gave a prideful grin.

Alma was genuinely surprised. "When did you figure it out?" She was extremely curious onto how everyone has figured it out except for Edmund. "Am I that obvious?"

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Actually, I wasn't supposed to really be listening at the time, so I never brought it up."

This peaked the girl's interest. But she kept quiet and let Peter speak at his own time.

"You and Edmund were talking before the big battle, you know, ten years ago." He explained that he was readying people for positions, but before he fully left the scene, he couldn't help but notice Alma and Edmund having a conversation. "I couldn't help myself, Alma. You have to understand, that when I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you, I just knew there was something going on. As Edmund's older brother, and your current guardian-"

"Self appointed." Alma pointed out.

"Whatever. Either way, I heard you guys talking. I heard you almost tell him about your crush for him. I put the rest together myself, over the rest of the years."

Alma pursed her lips. "Do you think it's silly?" She was a bit nervous to hear his response. He was quick to reassure her.

"Alma, you are family to me. I know you're family to the other three as well. However, I can see a mile away that you and Edmund feel something for each other. I would be so disappointed in both of you if you didn't at least try to understand it." Peter put a warm hand on Alma's shoulder. She nodded, hanging onto those words.

"That's basically what Lucy said too." She stated.

Peter nodded his head. "Don't ever ignore the words of a Pevensie. We know our stuff." Alma playfully hit him, the two of them laughing together. Peter, however, straightened up and stood from the chair. "Okay, but in all seriousness, Alma, dinner is pretty soon from now and you still need to change into your evening dress." He looked at the window. "Sun is setting, so hopefully it won't take too long to get ready." Looking down at his own attire, he summoned his faes.

Alma only stared, watching him work. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be around such amazing people. The Pevensies have her back, and she couldn't be more thankful. Standing up, herself, she approached the door of Peter's room, looking back on the man, "Thank you, Peter. I'll see you at dinner then." With a court smile and nod to one another, Alma left after her goodbye.

Heading to her room, she quickly was met with the sight of her ball gown. She gasped, looking at the garment with immense awe. "Wow." The vocalization came out with a dreamy tone.

The dress, made of a shiny dark silver material, shimmered in the little flares of light that shown on it. It was an off the shoulder style, with lace decorating the hem of her waist line. Everything was monochrome, and consistently sparkly. The dark silver material fell down to the floor, only held up from the ground by small hems.

The chest of the torso was split in a way that she knows would show off her neck and collarbone, as well as a little bit of bust. Either way, the dress was gorgeous, and she could clearly see why Lucy was so excited.

* * *

Alma entered the dining hall, only a little late for dinner. The fae's got there as fast as they could, but ultimately Alma was far too late to her room to finish in time. Her evening dress was a rosy color, adorn with floral touches, such as a flower crown in her hair, mixed with jewels in there. There was a soft trim at the top of her dress that made it more modest for a dinner. On the skit of the dress, there were intricate floral designs that matched the intent of her crown.

Her hair was pulled into a half up half down braid, and perfumed glitter was sprayed on her hair, making it catch in the light.

Entering the dining hall, she noticed everyone already in conversation. Upon seeing her, the chatter stopped and everyone except for Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Peter stood up to briefly bow at Alma's presence. She courtly nodded and bowed back to a few people and found her seat at the end of the table. She sat to the left of Edmund, across from Lucy. Edmund sat at the south head of the table, while Peter sat at the north end.

This dining hall was where they hosted bigger dinners, and thankfully that meant there would be a strict order to the seating. Duke Andrew sat up by the High King and High Queen (Peter and Susan), where the political talk occurred. Generals, and high officials were invited to this dinner. Lucy managed to sneak a few friends for herself, so thankfully, Alma was surrounded by the company of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver (finally back from their vacation to the north) and Mr. Tumnus.

"Good evening, Your- I mean, Alma." Mr. Tumnus was the first to break out of conversation to great the girl. Then followed the Beavers, commenting on her height as always.

Seeing the beavers always brought warmth to Alma, as the two were a big part in her adjustment process at Cair Paravel. "Mr. Tumnus," Alma greeted, smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, how it Chip?" She enjoyed when the beavers brought around their son to castle visits. Unfortunately, guests to the castle, such as Duke Andrew, meant dinners were more professional.

"Chip is amazing! His little biters are getting so big." Mrs. Beaver doted, prideful at the topic.

Alma nodded, still smiling as wide, as she passed it to Lucy, and finally to Edmund. For the first time since lunch, she let herself look at Edmund. His evening wear was an emerald green, and Alma felt guilty thinking their outfits looked very good together. He was eating and listening to the distant political talk, but when Alma's smile sweeped to his direction, he couldn't help but get distracted by the beautiful blue.

"You look very handsome this evening, Edmund." Alma surprised even herself by her bold statement. A part of her wanted to smile at her courage.

Edmund quickly went pink from ear to ear at the comment, moving his eyes to be slightly off from Alma's. "Thank you, Alma. You always look beautiful." While looking away, he couldn't help the small smile.

Alma's heart almost shattered at the sight. It was beating so fast that she was shocked it was contained in her chest. She looked across the table at Lucy, happy to see her caught up in conversation with Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. "How was your afternoon today?" She focused her attention back on Edmund, knowing their conversation was not private, but still between them.

Edmund went back to picking at his food, happy his initial energy was calming down after Alma's comment. "It was very peaceful. I assume you and Duke Andrew have had a spectacular day." Alma could almost hear a bit of spite in his tone, and she was shocked to have noticed it.

Deciding to be open about her feelings, Alma shook her head at the boy. "Duke Andrew and I don't seem to have a lot in common." Alma spoke quietly, but Edmund heard it. He looked at her curiously, waiting for what she will say next. "It seems as though he would like to court and marry me. I don't personally see that happening." She averted her gaze to her plate of food, recently brought in by one of the cooks.

Edmund and Alma didn't talk about the topic further. The two young adults, however were not shy about their shared glances. Alma allowed herself to look at Edmund, almost the entire dinner. Only when she was addressed by Peter, Susan, or Duke Andrew did she look away.

While she was still unsure of how to work things out with Duke Andrew without causing too much conflict, she knew one thing was for sure, Edmund was definitely her top and her only choice.


End file.
